Sanguinario pasado
by Mackenzie Monyer
Summary: WHAT IF…?: Bra está dispuesta en saber sobre el pasado de su padre, por consiguiente, reúne las esferas del dragón para que la traslade al futuro donde estando ahí, pueda llevar a cabo su misión. Junto con Mirai Trunks, viaja a una remota época donde es obligada a tomar una identidad falsa para no ser descubierta ¿Qué pasaría si, Bra descubre el sanguinario pasado de Vegeta?
1. Deseo

**Aquí les traigo mi primer fic, bueno, "tecnicamente el segundo" pero lo considero el primero por ser ¡TOTALMENTE DRAGON BALL Z! A lo que me refiero es que este fic NO es de Tipo: Universo Alterno. **

**En cuanto a los personajes, hasta ahorita: Humanos y Saiyajins. No quiero anticipar nada, pero también habrá personajes que no aparecieron ni en el manga y mucho menos en el anime, pero que son 100% originales en el mundo DBZ. Conforme actualice un nuevo capitulo, tal vez uno o dos figuras nuevas aparecerán, habiendo un giro interesante de la trama inicial.**

 **Gracias a 30LucasTaylor por esta loca idea que se te ocurrió.**

 **Notas de la autora: En esta historia, Dragón Ball GT no existe. Quiero decir que Gokú jamás se fue con Shen Long, nada de súper saiyajin 4 y esas cosas. Sobre Dragón Ball super, bueno, la serie acaba de comenzar así que tampoco habrá Dios súper saiyajin.**

 **Una vez aclarado esto: disfruten de este primer capitulo.**

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo 1

"Deseo"

En ese momento supo que era lo que tenía que hacer... lo tenía todo listo. Nadie de su familia se tomaba la molestia en decirle la verdad. Cuando era pequeña, no retenía esa curiosidad como la que abordaba en ese momento. En sus dulces y tiernos 10 años, la consumía ese deseo de saber. Con su padre albergaba un fuerte vínculo, mucho más grande que el que tenía con su madre, pero aun así, "esa curiosidad" no se lo podía responder él. Entonces, si no era su padre, tal vez su madre le diría algo, pero…. ¡estaba equivocada!

...

 _—_ _Mamá._

 _Bulma, vanidosa como siempre, estaba sentada frente a su tocador untándose una crema antiarrugas. Por el espejo, vio a su hija adentrándose a la habitación._

 _—_ _¡Bra! ¿Se te ofrece algo, linda?_

 _La aludida dudó por cuestión de segundos, frunció el ceño y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Bulma se volteó para mirar a su "princesa". Dejó su actividad, se puso de pie y se acercó a la pequeña de los Brief._

 _—_ _¿Te ocurre algo?_ _—_ _preguntó Bulma preocupadamente mientras se sentaba a lado de su hija._

 _—_ _No es nada, mamá. Solo quiero preguntarte algo_ _—_ _Bra dio un pequeño suspiro y miró a su madre directamente a los ojos_ _—:_ _¿Puedes contarme sobre el pasado de papá?_

 _Bulma abrió los ojos como platos, estaba anonadada, esa pregunta jamás se la esperó de su hija ¿Por qué de repente ella sentía curiosidad sobre el horrible pasado de Vegeta? ¡Era obvio! ¡Vegeta era su padre! Pero..._

 _—_ _¿Por qué de repen….?_

 _—_ _¡Por favor, mamá!_ _—_ _la interrumpió Bra, bruscamente_ _—._ _¡Es mi PAPÁ! ¡Soy su hija! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de saberlo!_

 _Tenía todo el derecho, eso era cierto…. pero, ¡sí! había un pero, tal vez muchos. Bra no debería ni tenía que enterarse sobre ese obscuro pasado, cambiaría la perspectiva que siempre le tuvo a su padre._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya sabes que él vino de un planeta muy lejano, es de una raza muy poderosa, orgullosa, fuerte..._

 _—_ _No te estoy pidiendo que describas a papá_ _—La_ _cortó Bra con un tono de voz irritable_ _—._ _Eso me lo sé de sobra. Lo que quiero saber es…: ¿En qué planeta nació? ¿Quiénes fueron sus padres? ¿A qué se dedicaba él antes de conocerte?_

 _..._

Esas preguntas nunca fueron respondidas. Tenía curiosidad infinita sobre sus orígenes paternales. Por parte de su madre, esos datos jamás pasaron desapercibidos para ella. Sabía que era hija de la "Gran Bulma Brief": millonaria dueña de Corporación Cápsula, una hermosa científica y la más grande inventora de todos los tiempos. Y conoció a sus abuelos maternos antes de que ellos muriesen, pero igual era consciente de quienes fueron y a que se dedicaron; Por parte de su madre, sabía solo de esos detalles de su familia. Ahora, si detallara a su familia paterna, hija de Vegeta ¿Vegeta, qué? sus abuelos paternos fueron ¿Quiénes? todos ellos nacieron en ¿Dónde? Otra vez más preguntas sin respuestas. Si no era su padre y tampoco su madre, entonces su hermano podía hablarle sobre su progenitor ¿Cómo pudo equivocarse de nuevo?

...

 _Trunks siempre llegaba a C.C muy agotado, después de un día muy atareado en la oficina. Extrañaba esas salidas nocturnas con su mejor amigo, Goten. Ambos eran unos casanovas expertos y fiesteros. Desgraciadamente para él, tenía que lidiar con la empresa: "Corporación Cápsula". Tomando el lugar que le correspondía por ser el primogénito de la familia Brief: el de la presidencia. Como en todas las tardes, Trunks subía a su habitación a terminar ciertos informes corporativos, no estaba de humor para salir a una fiesta nocturna, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente, y en ella apareció su pequeña e insoportable hermana menor. Trunks no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con Bra. Constantemente, sus confrontaciones terminaban en lo mismo: Si él ganaba en la pelea verbal de hermanos, siempre acababa escarmentado por el temible Vegeta y eso no era nada bueno; así que decidió ignorar a su hermanita y dedicarse solo en lo suyo._

 _—_ _Vengo en son de paz, Trunks_ _—_ _dijo Bra, apaciblemente._

 _El aludido hizo una mueca de incredulidad, ambos hermanos se miraron: Ella estaba sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, mientras que él tenía una mirada calculadora._

 _—_ _Estoy ocupado_ _—_ _anunció, sin ocultar su molestia._

 _—_ _No te quitaré mucho tiempo, hermano._

 _Trunks suspiró fastidiado, y le hizo un ademán a su hermana para que hablara. Ella sonrió, se acercó al escritorio y con una sola mano apartó las cosas que estaban sobre el mueble, y se sentó en la orilla de éste. Al mayor de los Brief no le hizo mucha gracia esa acción._

 _—_ _Háblame sobre el pasado de papá_ _—_ _pidió ella sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara._

 _Era obvio que Trunks pensó que su hermanita lo estaba molestando con esa estúpida petición, pero observó detalladamente la convicción en el rostro de ella ¡No era una broma! Bra quería saber sobre Vegeta ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _¿Para qué?_ _—_ _preguntó con incredulidad._

 _—_ _¡¿Cómo que para qué?!_ _—_ _explotó ella_ _—._ _¡Es mi PAPÁ de quien te estoy pidiendo que me hables!_

 _No estaba preparado para responder eso. Cuando el primogénito tenía 15 años, su padre una vez en la cámara de gravedad, le platicó sobre ese pasado suyo cuando estaba bajo las ordenes de Freezer. No le contó a detalle en como terminaba cada misión, pero el joven Trunks tenía algunas tormentosas ideas, y la plática no terminó ahí. Le había relatado ¡todo! sobre su llegada a la tierra, Namek, el Trunks del futuro, los androides... No fue necesario que Vegeta le contara sobre Majin buu, pero al decirle a su hijo lo que antes era él, era un precio que tenía que pagar; era una muy buena forma de liberarse de su sanguinario pasado. Cuando Trunks lo supo, no pudo reclamarle nada a Vegeta, estaba claro que él solo seguía las órdenes de esa lagartija encarnizada. Sabía que el orgulloso saiyajin haría cualquier cosa por su familia y eso… no se podía dudar por ningún motivo._

 _—_ _¡Trunks!_ _—_ _el aludido salió de su trance_ _—,_ _¡Te estoy hablando desde hace un siglo!_

 _—_ _Vete a dormir, Bra. Estoy muy cansado_ _—_ _dijo él, mientras cerraba su laptop._

 _—_ _P-pero…_

 _—_ _Ahora no_ _—_ _la cortó su hermano, tajantemente._

 _..._

Definitivamente no había sido una muy buena idea. Su siguiente opción fue Gokú, el "hombre más poderoso del planeta", bueno, según la señora Milk. Bra sabía que su padre era el ser más poderoso, mucho más que el señor Gokú y de eso no había ninguna duda. Ahora, preguntarle a él, también había sido una pérdida de tiempo. El abuelo de Pan, era un hombre muy infantil y distraído, tanto, que se carcajeó por la petición de la chica Briefs porque pensó que era una especie de broma. Tuvo que callarse por la mirada tan severa que le lanzó Bra, era muy… Vegeta con esa expresión.

 _—_ _¿Por qué de repente sientes esa curiosidad sobre el pasado de Vegeta, Bra?_

No sabía porqué le impresionaba ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Por qué nadie en ese universo podía hablarle sobre su padre? Sin tener repuestas, hacía que cada día se interesara más, más y más. ¡No tenía opción! lo había decidido en días: Buscaría las esferas del dragón y pediría viajar al futuro, ahí estaba su otro hermano… ¡Mirai Trunks!

Su madre le había hablado sobre él. La historia de la contraparte de su hermano fue muy cruel e injusta. Después de la muerte de Gohan, luchó solo contra esos abominables androides. Solo era él y su madre del futuro, en un maldito infierno. Si no fuera por Mirai Trunks, su padre y los demás guerreros Z, estarían muertos y ella nunca hubiera nacido. Gracias a él y a la máquina del tiempo, eso nunca pasó. Su madre le platicó que también, ella había construido una, pero que tuvo que dársela a un joven guerrero llamado Tapión para que regresara a su tiempo y a su planeta.

Ese era el plan de Bra: pedirle a Shen Long que la llevara a la época de Mirai Trunks. Él si le contaría sobre el pasado de su padre ¿Cómo lo sabía? con lo que le había platicado Bulma sobre él, no era nada parecido al Trunks del presente. Si no tenía una respuesta admisible por parte de Mirai, entonces tenía que llevar a cabo el plan B.

Sin perder más el tiempo, salió de su habitación dispuesta a dirigirse al laboratorio de su madre donde estaba guardado el radar del dragón. Una vez abajo, sintió el ki de Trunks en la cocina, el de Bulma estaba muy lejos (había salido a la plaza con la esposa de Gokú) y el de Vegeta, en su querida y apreciable cámara de gravedad. Toda la familia Brief estaba muy ocupada para preocuparse en lo que la nena del hogar estaba haciendo. Era el momento, estaba enfrente del laboratorio principal de su madre, no lo pensó mucho tiempo, tecleó la contraseña en el panel de acceso y la puerta se abrió.

* * *

Volaba a toda velocidad mientras buscaba la séptima y última esfera del dragón, la encontró encima de un risco, se maldijo mentalmente por no haberse llevado un abrigo. Bra sonrió triunfante, ya tenía todas las esferas del dragón reunidas. Se alejó de la capital del oeste y aterrizó en un lugar desolado, solo había tierra y nada de casas ¡Era perfecto! Acomodó las siete esferas sobre el piso y vio con emoción que éstas resplandecían. Volvió a sentir el ki de su familia, su madre ya había llegado a la Corporación, esperaba de todo corazón que ella encontrara la carta que le había dejado sobre su escritorio. El nerviosismo y la culpa emanaban en ella, sacudió levemente su cabeza ¡Ya se estaba arrepintiendo! pero alejó esos sentimientos rápidamente. Se incorporó y con potente voz, invocó al dragón.

 _—_ ¡SAL DE AHÍ SHEN LONG Y CONCÉDEME UN DESEO!

De repente, el cielo se obscureció, las esferas centellearon más y de ahí salió un gigantesco dragón. Bra estaba extasiada, miraba a la criatura con cierta devoción.

 _—_ DIME ¿CUÁLES SON TUS DESEOS? SOLO PUEDO CONCEDERTE DOS.

 _—_ Así que dos ¿eh? _—_ dijo Bra para sí misma _—_ ¡SHEN LONG! SOLO QUIERO UNO Y ES… _—_ se quedó callada, no correría ningún peligro. Su fuerte y poderoso hermano estaría con ella _—_ ¡QUIERO QUE ME LLEVES 17 AÑOS AL FUTURO, EN LA ÉPOCA DEL TRUNKS QUE NOS ADVIRTIÓ SOBRE LA LLEGADA DE LOS ANDROIDES ASESINOS!

 _—_ ESO ES MUY FÁCIL DE HACER _—_ los ojos de Shen Long, brillaron.

* * *

 _—_ ¡Trunks! _—_ el aludido cayó del sillón dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza _—._ ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Se puso de pie rápidamente, miró a la mujer que estaba frente a él. El semblante de Bulma le preocupó en cierta manera, se veía muy pero muy angustiada.

 _—_ ¿Mamá?

 _—_ El cielo se obscureció, Trunks. Me dirigí a mi laboratorio, y el radar del dragón no esta...

 _—_ Estás insinuando que Bra…

 _—_ Dime por favor que sientes su ki _—_ pidió Bulma con voz quebrada.

No pudo poner objeción. Dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y se dedicó a rastrear el inconfundible ki de su hermanita... ¡Nada! intentó otra vez, y un nudo se formó en su estomago ¡No podía sentir el ki de Bra, en ninguna parte! ¿No lo estaría ocultando? Su madre insinuaba que ella había usado las esferas del dragón pero… ¿Para qué?

Bulma miraba a su hijo desesperada y ansiosamente ¿Dónde estaba su pequeña hija?

 _—_ Lo más seguro es que está jugando a esconderse de Pan _—_ opinó Trunks para calmar a su madre _—,_ vayamos a su habitación mamá… tal vez… no sé…

Bulma no perdió más el tiempo, si su hija no aparecía dentro de 10 minutos… ¡Vegeta!

" _¡¿Cómo es posible que ese maldito mono aún no se haya percatado de que nuestra hija desapareció?!"_

Trunks solo seguía a su preocupada madre. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Bra ¡No estaba ahí! Bulma se acercó al escritorio de su pequeña y se encontró con una hoja doblada, la tomó mientras leía _"Para: mamá y papá"._ Nosabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento en cuanto abriera la carta y… no se equivocó.

 _—_ No… no puede ser… _—_ susurró Bulma, mientras la carta resbalaba de sus temblorosas manos.

* * *

Año 819 "Futuro"

Había aparecido en un lugar muy seco y árido. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había llegado en el mismo lugar donde le había pedido el deseo a Shen Long, pero… era muy diferente, demasiado. Hizo un recorrido panorámico de la zona, se veía muy triste y deplorable. No perdió más el tiempo en ese lugar, se elevó y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en buscar el ki más poderoso. No le tomó ni un minuto ¡Era él! ¡Era su hermano del futuro! Se sentía diferente, pero sí era Trunks. Abrió los ojos y voló con rapidez. Mientras Bra volaba, se percató en: que la capital del oeste era muy diferente a la de su época, no había casas enormes como la suya y los edificios eran muy escasos. Algo que le había llamado la atención mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad fue que: había muy poca población.

" _Esos malditos androides"_ pensó Bra.

Miró más al frente y ¡ahí estaba! "Corporación Cápsula". Mientras se acercaba más, solo sentía el ki de su hermano, ¿Y su mamá? acaso ella ya había…. ¡no! dejó de sacar feas y precipitadas conclusiones. Era mejor que su hermano del futuro le platicara lo que había pasado.

Aterrizó en el patio trasero de la corporación. Mirai Trunks le estaba dando la espalda a la niña, no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba 100% enfocado en su entrenamiento. Bra observaba a su hermano con admiración, él parecía estar peleando contra un enemigo imaginario. Volvió a sentir el ki del guerrero ¡Era mucho más fuerte que el del Trunks del pasado! Eso sí que la sorprendió. Sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, no estaba ahí para solo verlo entrenar, tenía una misión. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de él. Trunks escuchó ese ruidito singular, se dio la vuelta y su mundo paró en ese instante.

 _—_ Hola, Trunks. Me llamo Bra.

* * *

 **Aclaración final:**

 **La otra historia que estoy escribiendo, la terminaré, solo falta unos tres capítulos. No me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar, así que ésta también la terminaré.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **11-agosto-2015**


	2. Destino a las tinieblas

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

Capitulo 2

"Destino a las tinieblas"

Año 819 "Futuro" Corporación Cápsula.

En esos momentos su cerebro parecía estar jugando con él. La personita que tenia frente suyo lo miraba con profunda empatía ¿Cómo era eso posible? La única persona que lo miraba así era su madre, bueno, no tan profundamente como ella. Ese parecido que tenía con Bulma era increíble, se tomó el tiempo para mirarla a detalle.

En cuanto a Bra, ella esperaba un saludo por parte de su hermano. Se dio cuenta que Trunks solo la estudiaba con la mirada, bueno, eso era justificable por el simple hecho de que ahí, en ese tiempo, no tuvo la oportunidad de existir. Se acercó más a Mirai, y se sorprendió al ver que éste retrocedía. Esa actitud de él, le dolió.

Trunks supo que fue muy descortés al reaccionar así, pero aún no asimilaba al tener frente suyo, a una niña que era una copia exacta de su madre. Por primera vez, se atrevió a presentir su ki, obviamente no era Bulma, pero había algo de su energía que le resultaba vagamente familiar, y también ¡Claro está! que la niña era muy poderosa. No pasó de desapercibido para él, el saludo de su visita. La pequeña clon de su madre, se presentó con el nombre de "Bra", y lo más importante, ¿Cómo sabia ella que él se llamaba Trunks?

— ¿De… de dónde viniste?— preguntó Trunks, nervioso. Habría deseado que su voz se hubiese escuchado de lo más cortés, pero su desconcierto todavía se perpetuaba en su persona.

Bra se ofendió ante esa pregunta. Ella llegó a él con la intención de "visitarlo", lo saludó lo más amablemente posible y lo único que recibió de su hermano futurista fue que: él la viera como un bicho raro y le preguntara de dónde había salido.

—Vengo del pasado— respondió ella, bruscamente—. Soy hija de Vegeta y Bulma. O sea que soy tu hermana menor.

Bra vio como una docena de sentimientos enfrentados revoloteaban en el rostro de Trunks, tenía los ojos en blanco y estaba un poco ido. Quiso decirle algo más, pero su voz se apagó al ver las facciones lívidas de su hermano. Al parecer sus palabras habían abierto una hebra de conmoción desefrenada; se concedió unos instantes para que él pudiera asimilarlas, asumirlas y dejarlas asentadas en forma determinante.

Trunks seguía sin articular palabra, ni siquiera un susurro, no lo lograba. La revelación de esa hermosa criatura lo dejó sumamente conmocionado y contrariado, eso era mucho de lo que podía transigir. Su hermana ¡Tenía una hermana en el otro tiempo! La noticia le cayó como un torbellino descontrolado, el revoltijo en su interior lo hacía ser incapaz de entender lo inviable porque no podía creerlo, pero aun contra eso y contra lo absurdo que le parecía la situación, se sentía profundamente emocionado. Trunks había dibujada una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella ¡Por Kami, era cierto! Las facciones de su madre, pero la mirada intimidante de su orgulloso padre.

—Bra— La llamó con un hilo de voz.

La aludida nunca había escuchado su nombre ser mencionado con cierto afecto de los labios de su hermano.

" _É_ _ste Trunks es muy diferente, mucho mejor"_ Pensó con afición.

—Trunks— Lo tomó de la mano—, vamos a sentarnos ¿Te parece?— Él solo pudo asentir y se dejó llevar por aquella criatura que le causaba una confianza peculiar. Se sentaron en el pasto, frente a frente—. ¿Dónde está mamá?—Preguntó la chica de repente e ignorando el gesto sorpresivo de Trunks.

—Ella… ella… está con la señora Milk. No creo que se aparezca por aquí— respondió rápidamente, recuperando su tono habitual de voz, pero sin salir todavía de su conmoción.

Bra arqueó una ceja, y miró a su hermano instintivamente. Trunks también hacía lo mismo con ella (Aún no procesaba que tenía una hermanita).

—Supongo que quieres que te cuente del porqué estoy aquí.

—Sí, por favor— Respondió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa muy apenada.

Bra dio un profundo suspiro y empezó a contarlo todo. Habló durante casi un cuarto de hora, mientras que Trunks la escuchaba absorto y en silencio. Contó en como ninguno de sus familiares le daban una respuesta convincente sobre el pasado de Vegeta, ni mucho menos, Gokú y Gohan. Ante esa última revelación, Trunks se sorprendió, al parecer habían revivido al señor Gokú. Bra también le contó que el de viajar al futuro lo llevaba preparándolo por días; que había "tomado prestado" las semillas del ermitaño de la casa de la señora Milk; que había guardado en una cápsula todo lo que podría usar en su viaje; que tomó el radar del dragón de uno de los laboratorios de Bulma; y que esa misma tarde, en el pasado, había invocado a Shen Long…

—Bien— Habló Mirai Trunks anonadado, cuando Bra hizo una pausa—. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Viaje a dónde?

Así que Bra, con la voz ronca de tanto hablar, le relató lo de la máquina del tiempo. En su relato, había dado una pequeña mentirita a lo referente de que Bulma y Vegeta estaban al tanto del viaje al futuro, más no bien del pasado (donde planeaba ir para conocer la misteriosa vida pasada de su padre).

—… es por eso que quise recurrir a ti, hermanito—Continuó Bra mirando a Trunks, quien esbozó una leve sonrisa ante la palabra "Hermanito", eso lo enterneció.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, Bra— Dijo Trunks, amablemente y con voz cariñosa—. Yo crecí sin conocer a mi padre— En ese momento, Mirai recordó a los androides—. Algunas veces, le exigía a Gohan que me hablara sobre él, también se lo pedía a mi madre. Los dos siempre me decían que mi padre era un hombre fuerte y orgulloso, pero eso para mí no era suficiente. Hasta que llegó ese día en que viajaría al pasado para advertir a los guerreros Z de los androides asesinos. Debiste ver mi emoción, estaba muy extasiado por viajar; no solo porque tenía como misión cambiar el pasado, sino porque por fin conocería a mi padre, poder escuchar su voz, estrechar su mano— Trunks frunció el ceño—. Tenía una perspectiva un poco diferente de él.

— ¿Lo conociste bien?— preguntó Bra, sin ocultar su emoción.

—No creo que lo haya conocido lo suficiente como tú. Tuviste la oportunidad de crecer y vivir con él.

—Te equivocas—Espetó ella de forma casi inaudible.

Trunks frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Bra.

— ¿Por qué quieres conocer su pasado? ¿No te conformas con lo que has vivido junto a tu padre?—Preguntó él, mirándola con afición.

Ante tales preguntas, Bra se exasperó.

—Pensé que me entenderías— Su semblante cambió a uno implorante—. Por favor, hermanito. Concédeme eso.

Trunks la miró por una fracción de segundos. Era muy difícil negarse ante esa carita de niña buena.

— ¿Es verdad qué tus padres saben que viajaste al futuro?

—Querrás decir: nuestros padres. No importa el tiempo y la dimensión que sea. Aquí y allá, tú y yo somos y seremos hermanos.

Ante esas palabras, Trunks se sintió maravillosamente conmovido.

—Siempre quise uno. Gohan era lo más cercano a un hermano mayor— Habló él con nostalgia.

—Pues ni modo. Te tocó tener una hermana hermosa, fuerte e inteligente.

Si que había heredado el arrogante y vanidoso carácter de la "Gran Bulma Brief". Trunks tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, quería conocerla más a fondo, ganarse su confianza y su cariño.

— ¿Sabes pelear?—Le preguntó cortésmente con la intención de iniciar una muy buena plática con ella.

Mirai quería comenzar las cosas con calma; tal vez estando Bra ahí con él, se le borraría la ridícula idea de viajar al pasado para conocer a un Vegeta mercenario ¡No podía permitirlo!

—Por supuesto que sé pelear. Que no te engañe mi apariencia de niña.

Trunks visualizó a su padre, eran tal para cual.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—10 años— Respondió Bra, mientras entretenidamente arrancaba pasto del suelo.

— ¿10? Tu ki es increíble ¡Vamos a medirlo!— Trunks se puso de pie y le tendió una mano, Bra se la tomó de inmediato—. Ven, sígueme.

Ambos hermanos se adentraron a uno de los laboratorios de Bulma. Bra se impresionó por el lugar, no tenía nada que ver con el de su tiempo: faltaban muchas cosas, entre ellas "El gran telescopio". Trunks se encaminó hacia un armario, de ahí sacó un cuaderno muy desgastado y un extraño aparato verde.

— ¿Puedes medir mi ki? ¿Qué traes ahí?— Bra señalaba los objetos que Mirai tenía en las manos.

—Este aparato se llama _scouter_ — Respondió Trunks, mientras se ponía el dispositivo en el rostro y lo accionaba.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste?—Preguntó la joven impresionada.

—Le pertenecía al hermano del señor Gokú—Respondió Trunks, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Gokú tuvo un hermano?—Exclamó Bra totalmente impresionada, Pan nunca le había mencionado algo sobre eso.

— ¡Vaya! Tu nivel de pelea es de 15,000. Eres increíble, tienes un gran poder.

Bra se sintió muy halagada y esbozó una radiante sonrisa, Trunks se ruborizó un poco. Estaban frente a frente. Se vieron por primera vez y la comunicación de ambos ya era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero aun así, tenían mucho más de que hablar. Cada quien relatando su propia historia, contando lo que pasó en su tiempo "pasado-futuro".

—Tienes mucho que contarme ¿Cierto, Trunks?

El aludido se quitó el scouter de su rostro y se acercó a su hermana, después le entregó el cuaderno desgastado.

—El diario de mi madre— Le explicó—. Ahí escribió sobre… bueno, empieza en como conoció al señor Gokú, y termina en la muerte de mi padre.

Bra tomó el diario y comenzó a ojearlo. Llegó hasta un apartado en donde su madre mencionaba la primera vez que conoció a unos "Asesinos del espacio; alias: los monos".

—Aquí no dice nada sobre el abuelo, ni donde nació y vivió papá antes de llegar a la tierra. No me sirve.

—Léelo esta noche. Créeme, te parecerá muy interesante. Si no obtienes respuestas convincentes, entonces usaremos mi máquina del tiempo y viajaremos al pasado— Bra iba a gritar de felicidad, pero su hermano se precedió y luego dijo—: Sólo para ver el planeta donde vivió nuestro padre.

—Pero…— comenzó a replicar.

—Solo así dejaré que usemos la máquina— Habló Trunks, rotundamente. No se sintió nada cómodo usando ese tono autoritario en Bra.

" _Ya te habías tardado en mostrarte como tal, hermanito. Pero como quieras. ¡Aún tengo el plan B!"_

—Está bien— dijo ella con una sonrisa—, pero ¿Cómo sabes en qué planeta vivió papá?

" _La verdad, Bra, no lo sé. Solo pondré las coordenadas de un planeta del que me habló mi madre"_

—Tu padre me lo dijo una vez— Mintió—, cuando entrené con él en la habitación del tiempo.

" _Se escuchó muy convincente, pero aun así tengo que cerciorarme"_

—Me juras que me llevarás al pasado, no al mío, sino al del otro Vegeta—Apremió Bra con una brusquedad admirable.

Trunks vaciló, sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo para decir:

—Te lo juro, hermanita. Es más, comenzaré a cargar la máquina.

—Mientras la máquina se carga, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y tú a mí.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, ambos hermanos ya estaban en el patio de la gran Corporación Cápsula (lo que quedaba de ella). Bra admiraba la máquina del tiempo con cierto entusiasmo y devoción, mientras que Trunks preparaba su estuche de cápsulas para el viaje al pasado.

El plan de Mirai Trunks no consistía en viajar al pasado para conocer la obscura y sanguinaria vida de su padre, no podía hacerle eso a Bra, sería un duro golpe para ella. Aterrizarían en un planeta llamado "Makyo". Una vez ahí, recorrerían el lugar "buscando" a Vegeta obviamente sin tener éxito, no teniendo más opción que regresar. Así él estaría cumpliendo el juramento que le hizo a Bra. Para hacer más creíble el viaje, Trunks le pidió a su hermana que se pusiera un traje spandex negro, con unas botas y guantes blancos (Así estarían vestidos conforme a la época y a la situación). También él hizo lo mismo, poniéndose el traje de combate azul que su madre del pasado le había regalado. Cuando Mirai se acercó a la niña, observó que guardaba algo dentro de los guantes.

—Bra, ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Semillas del ermitaño— Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—No creo que sean necesarias.

Bra ignoró el comentario de Trunks y se volteó para verlo.

—Ese traje azul es como el de papá—Dijo Bra, mirando con admiración a su hermano; luego, se percató de su traje—. No me gusta el negro, pero ¿Cómo me veo, Trunks?

—Como toda una guerrera saiyajin—Afirmó con orgullo.

Bra se quedó muy satisfecha con la respuesta de Mirai. Estaba 100% segura de algo: que prefería a ese Trunks que el de su época.

— ¿Hablaste con mamá?—Preguntó la niña, mientras levitaba para adentrarse a la máquina.

—Sí, no te preocupes por ella.

Antes de subir a su máquina, Trunks ocultó su estuche y una cápsula aparte dentro de su armadura, sin que Bra se diera cuenta.

" _Por si acaso"_

* * *

Habían llegado al destino establecido. _"Pasado"_ Año: _760 Planeta: Makyo._

La corteza del planeta era completamente roja, el cielo era entre negro y azulado. La tapa de vidrio de la máquina se abrió. Trunks se elevó y recorrió con sus ojos azules el panorama, cayó con gracia al piso provocando a su vez, un sonido singular. Bra, aún dentro de la máquina, al estar al contacto con el ambiente del planeta, sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba con creces; su ki lo tenía muy bajo y mientras más lo subía más se sentía apacible. Trunks se dio cuenta del incremento de poder de su hermana.

—Me sentí extraña—Se justificó.

—Es por la gravedad de este planeta—Explicó Trunks, vigilante.

Como lo había sospechado, el planeta estaba habitado. Mirai se colocó el scouter en su oreja izquierda y accionó el botón de encendido. El ki de los pobladores era mucho menor de 500 unidades. Antes de quitarse el aparato, aparecieron dos presencias poderosas en la pantalla.

—Siento algo por allá—Señaló Bra al horizonte, tenía una mirada calculadora. Su semblante cambió a una de confusión—. Trunks, ¿Sentiste eso?

Mirai se percató de su error, ya estaba hecho, habían llegado justo en el momento de una _purga._

— ¡Las energías están desapareciendo!—Exclamó Trunks, mirando a lo lejos las explosiones y los derrumbes. Sintió un sentimiento de _Déjà vu_ recorriendo su cuerpo, provocándole un escalofrío.

" _Llegó la hora, me tengo que cerciorar de que cumplas con tu juramento, hermanito"_ pensó Bra, ansiosamente.

No lo pensó dos veces, empezó a crear una pequeña esfera de ki mientras señalaba el mando de control de la máquina. Se percató de no haber usado la mano donde tenía guardadas las semillas del ermitaño.

—Bra ¿Qué haces? ¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!— Demasiado tarde, la parte superior de la máquina estaba destruida—. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Lo lamento, pero es que…

Ahora no tenían tiempo para discutir. Escucharon a los lejos lo que parecían ser gritos de miedo y desesperación. Trunks, en un rápido movimiento, accionó un botón que estaba en la parte inferior de su máquina del tiempo para convertirla en una cápsula. Tomó a su hermana de la mano y la jaló hacia una pequeña cueva cercana. Otra vez se escuchaban los alaridos y los estallidos. Para Bra, ese pavor desgarrador de esas personas era algo nuevo para ella, notó que los gritos estaban cesando rápidamente.

—Disminuye tu ki— Le exigió Trunks en un susurro.

—No siento nada—Murmuró Bra.

—Sí, hay dos y son muy fuertes—Ante eso, él tenía que actuar y era _ahora_.

La pequeña Bra cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba. Su hermano tenía razón, sentía solo cuatro presencias, incluyendo a Mirai y a ella misma.

—Hay que llegar a ellos antes de que se vayan del planeta—Habló Trunks de repente.

Sacó el estuche que había ocultado dentro de su armadura, la abrió para tomar una cápsula que accionó inmediatamente; se escuchó el típico zumbido y la aparición de un denso humo que se disipó en segundos. El joven de pelo lila se acercó a un cofre de metal, lo abrió y en ella sacó su espada junto con su funda; desabrochó el cinto que la sostenía y se la acomodó detrás de su espalda abrochándola en el acto. Después, sacó el segundo objeto, esa vez era para su hermana.

—Póntelo, Bra ¡Rápido!—Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se lo daba.

— ¿Un… un casco?— Preguntó pasmada, viendo a su hermano con horror—. ¿Para qué?

— ¡Bra, sólo póntelo!—Le ordenó Trunks. Bra ya no puso objeción y se colocó el casco—. Bien, vamos.

Ambos hermanos se elevaron, observando a su vez el sanguinario panorama. No tenían tiempo para lamentarse por esos seres. Sus boletos de salida aún estaban lejos, y para alcanzarlos tenían que volar velozmente. Siendo hijos del "Gran príncipe Vegeta", no era ningún problema.

* * *

Dos soldados (uno con el rostro de ave y el otro de una lagartija, de aspecto humanoide), se encontraban sentados enfrente de una hoguera, comiendo miembros de los cadáveres que se encontraban muy cerca de ahí. Uno de ellos se sintió satisfecho, aventó con brusquedad un hueso al fuego, se puso de pie y se dirigió a una nave de forma esférica.

—Esta batalla me debilitó mucho— Habló torpemente. Miró a su alrededor contemplando su trabajo—. El gran Freezer estará complacido.

Su compañero igual lo imitó, y como él, se dirigió a su propia nave.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí!— Golpeó la parte superior de la esfera, provocando que se abriera una abertura—. ¡Espera, Litt!

— ¿Ahora qué, Boysenberri?—Preguntó bruscamente.

—Mi scouter detectó algo.

Ambos soldados se pusieron en guardia. El scouter del primero no había detectado nada.

— ¿Seguro?—Comenzó a burlarse de Boysenberri—. Debe…

Hasta ahí llegó. Litt comenzó a escupir sangre verde, miró su torax y pudo observar la punta de una espada resplandeciente que había atravesado por completo su cuerpo aún contando con una armadura.

— ¡Miserable!—Gritó Boysenberri, mirando con repulsión al atacante de su compañero.

Mirai sacó su espada del cadáver de Litt, y con un rápido movimiento rebanó en dos al otro soldado. Creó una esfera de Ki y desintegró los cuerpos de los extraterrestres.

— ¡Trunks!— Gritó Bra. Se quitó el casco y miró con horror a su hermano.

Eso fue un golpe duro para él, no quería que ella lo viera como el malo. Se acercó a la niña, todavía tomando la empuñadura de su espada ensangrentada.

—Bra, ellos hicieron esto—Susurró Trunks, mientras le señalaba la ola de cadáveres a su alrededor.

La aludida solo hizo contacto visual con él. No quería ver a esos muertos que en vida no tuvieron la oportunidad de defenderse contra esos soldados asesinos. En ese mismo momento, agradecía a Kami por haber hecho ese viaje con Trunks. Desde un principio pensaba hacerlo sola (había considerado en invitar a Pan), pero pensó en su hermano del futuro y en su magnífica máquina del tiempo, ahora ya no era para nada magnífica gracias a ella. Bra le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Mirai.

—Tenemos sus naves—Musitó Trunks de repente—. Iremos a la tierra y buscaremos las esferas del dragón.

Los hermanos se acercaron a las naves. Mirai se subió en una y comenzó a accionar botones. Bra, con el casco entre sus manos, se aproximó donde estaba su hermano; lo veía muy concentrado, tratando de descifrar el sistema de la nave.

—Pero, ¿Qué pasó con tu juramento?—Preguntó ella, en un tono de voz suplicante.

—Ya lo cumplí, te traje al tiempo del "otro" Vegeta—Respondió Mirai, bruscamente—. Además, la máquina ahora es inservible, gracias a ti—Miró a la niña con reproche. Se arrepintió rápidamente por haberla regañado, echó su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el suave respaldo del asiento de la nave—. Todo esto es culpa mía— Se lamentó mientras cerraba los ojos—. No debimos de haber hecho este viaje.

Bra se sentía muy culposa. Su hermano tenía razón, no debieron de haber hecho ese viaje, pero bueno, no todo estaba perdido. Ahí estaban las naves que los llevarían al planeta tierra. Aun así, no pudo dejar de sentir aflicción por ella misma.

—Lo siento, Trunks.

Bra se alejó de su hermano y se sentó en el suelo. Mirai escuchó la disculpa de la niña y eso hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe para mirarla, después hablaría con ella. Ahora tenía que tratar de cambiar las coordenadas de las naves con destino a la tierra. Pasaron segundos, minutos y… más minutos, pero… nada.

— ¡NO, NO, NO, POR FAVOR, NO! ¡MALDITA SEA!—Aulló Trunks de rabia golpeando los controles.

Ante esos gritos, Bra se puso de pie y corrió hacia su hermano.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó, totalmente angustiada.

— ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo cambiar las coordenadas!—Gritó furioso.

Todo se había derrumbado, sus boletos de salida eran más como unos boletos de entrada ¿Destino a dónde?: _Destino a las tinieblas_.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

Trunks no respondió. Si no pudo cambiar las coordenadas en la nave, entonces, tenía que hacerlo directamente desde la base de control, pero ¿Dónde era ahí?

"Planeta Freezer #79"

Con tan solo leer el nombre, el destino le decía mucho ¿Cuáles eran sus dos opciones?: Viajar al planeta del tirano y cambiar las coordenadas para ir a la tierra ó quedarse en ese planeta y morir.

—No tenemos opción— Susurró Mirai, derrotado—. Tú viajarás en esta nave— Le señaló a Bra el transporte, ella asintió—. Ten el casco puesto cuando lleguemos.

— ¿A dónde llegaremos?—El nerviosismo de su voz no pasó de desapercibido para Mirai.

—Sea el lugar que sea, créeme, no será nada agradable.

* * *

 **Vi la serie en japonés y pondré algunas frases de ese idioma XD**

 **Los dejaré con las ganas de saber en cómo reaccionó el Vegeta presente de: la desaparición de la pequeña Bra ;)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews: 30LucasTaylor que eres el motor principal de esta historia (Tu idea tentadora) Naomigomiz, Sora147, GabyFlowers1342, Linda Kiu, A.B.S, AYNATT, Nizle883, kyojuanime y SophyBrief.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **26/09/15**


	3. Patrullero del tiempo

**Antes de comenzar, quiero hacer una primera aclaración: La historia presente, a partir de este tercer capítulo será un "REBOOT" completo. Así presentando el significado de dicho término:**

 **REBOOT** **: Se refiere a un reinicio o relanzamiento de una historia presentando una inflexión de la serie, no forzosamente siguiendo la continuidad previa sino sólo conservando los elementos más importantes, los que se consideren mejores o más funcionales para darle seguimiento, aunque comenzando todo de nuevo, desde el inicio, con ideas más "frescas". (Fuente: wiki)**

 **Ya sea por medio de un comic, películas, revistas o en este caso…. Un** _ **videojuego.**_

 **Y…. el término en fanfiction de:"** **What if** **...?" o "¿Qué pasaría si...?": Son relatos que tratan de responder a una premisa de este tipo, que puede ser moderada (no implica un cambio total del universo ficticio) o radical; naciendo la pregunta de…. ¿Qué pasaría si, Bra descubre el sanguinario pasado que envuelve a Vegeta?**

 **Una vez aclarado esto, disfruten de este 3° Capitulo.**

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo 3

"Patrullero del tiempo"

Año 790 "Presente" Corporación Cápsula.

Trunks leyó la carta que se le había resbalado a Bulma. Mientras la leía, no le encontraba problema alguno a lo que su hermanita había hecho, pero después recordó a su padre. Vegeta era muy sobreprotector con Bra, y no solo eso, sino que también la entrenaba, iba por ella a la escuela, le compraba lo que pedía, se dejaba abrazar por ella en público y le cumplía ciertos caprichos solo por ser… "la nena de papá". Así que el primogénito cambió a la idea de que la "princesa" había hecho una tontería. Al saber que su hermana no se encontraba en ese tiempo y como el ki de ella no se sentía, Vegeta no tardaría en darse cuenta. Enfocó sus ojos azules en la carta y volvió a leerla.

" _Mamá y Papi._

 _Les escribo esta carta para despedirme por un tiempo. Como ninguno quiso decirme nada sobre el pasado de ¡TI, PAPI! pues lo sabré por cuenta mía. Juntaré las esferas del dragón y le pediré a Shen Long que me transporte a la época en donde estarán mis respuestas. No se preocupen, Trunks del futuro cuidará de mí. Por favor, no se vayan a enojar conmigo cuando regrese._

 _Mamá y Papi, los ama: Bra_

 _Posdata: tomé prestado el radar del dragón, y las semillas del ermitaño en la casa de la señora Milk"._

Se preguntó mentalmente si su madre había leído toda la carta o solo una pequeña parte. Ella ya no estaba con él en la habitación de Bra, así que la siguió.

* * *

Año: _760_ "Pasado" Planeta Makyo.

El resplandor dorado que envolvía a Trunks lo hacía ver, una vez más, como el defensor de ese tiempo. Entre sus manos tomaba la empañadura de su espada ensangrentada, y con un aumento más de su sorprendente poder, los restos de sangre desaparecieron, quedando abrillantada nuevamente la hoja metálica del arma. Terminando con su transformación de súper saiyajin, en un ágil movimiento guardó su espada en la funda que colgaba detrás de su espalda. Caminó hacia la nave esférica, mientras que en su mente rondaban un centenar de ideas para salir de ese tiempo, sin alterar a su vez a la misma.

Bra miraba con vehemencia a su hermano. Para que pudiera salir con vida de ese mundo, tenía que confiar plenamente en él. En ese momento, sus ojos se desviaron al objeto que tenía entre sus manos. El casco se estaba convirtiendo en su peor enemigo, no le gustaba ocultarse ante nada y mucho menos ante nadie ¡Su padre no le había enseñado eso! Pero si Trunks le dijo que era para resguardar su seguridad, entonces tenía que llevarlo puesto en el lugar donde llegaran a aterrizar… ¡No tenia opción! Mirai pensaría en cómo protegerla, por el momento la única alternativa era ocultar su verdadera identidad.

Un fuerte alarido hizo que ambos hermanos pararan su andar hacia las naves. Trunks detectó una presencia muy débil, a unos metros de donde estaban. Con un semblante calculador, caminó con sigilo; Bra estaba detrás de él, siguiéndolo. Lo que encontraron provocó que se dibujaran muecas de tristeza y horror en los Brief. Un anciano nativo agonizaba ante los pies de los chicos, le faltaban ambas piernas, tenia jirones en todo su cuerpo y quemaduras graves.

El extraterrestre se percató de los hermanos, trataba de mirarlos con un odio infinito y transmitirle ese sentimiento antes de sucumbir en su lecho de muerte, porque para el alienígena eso era su tierra "El catre de inmolación para su raza".

— _Me te vrare djale_ — Trató de decir el anciano—, _me te vrare..._

Obviamente ninguno de los dos entendió ese extraño idioma. Bra se quitó un guante y sacó una semilla. Se hincó frente al moribundo, mientras que con una mano temblorosa acercaba la semilla a los labios de él.

—Tó-tómelo—Le habló con delicadeza. El alienigena negó la ayuda—. ¡No sea terco, anciano! ¡Cómase la semilla!— Le rogó Bra anegada en lágrimas.

—No quiere nada de nosotros. Ha de pensar que también estuvimos involucrados en la matanza—Murmuró Trunks, quién también se había arrodillado.

— _Vetem vuajtjet e mia_ — Al pronunciar palabra, escupía gotas de sangre—, _Freezer xhelatet._

—Yo sé lo que quiere— Susurró Mirai— Bra, por favor... vete.

La aludida quiso replicar, pero ante la mirada severa de su hermano no puso objeción alguna. Se puso de pie, dejando la semilla en el suelo y se apartó de allí.

Trunks sintió el ki de Bra un poco alejado, la distancia era considerable. Recogió la semilla del suelo y lo guardó en su armadura. En ese preciso momento se permitió el acto de llorar. Al ser testigo de esa purga, de la muerte de esos alienígenas, fue como el mismo maldito capítulo que él tuvo que vivir en ese mundo apocalíptico en donde le tocó nacer. Ahora tenía a sus pies, a un hombre que lo culpaba por la matanza de su raza. Para el muchacho, sería una pérdida de tiempo decirle al moribundo que tanto su hermana y como él, no tenían lazo alguno con el ejercito de Freezer; que no tenían nada que ver con ese tal Litt y Boysenberri; y que ahora él, siendo un "patrullero del tiempo", se encontraba en la situación de terminar el trabajo sucio de los soldados del emperador.

Las lágrimas de Mirai Trunks no pasaron de desapercibidas para el anciano, los ojos tristes de él, se posaron en los transparentes mares azules del joven. Trató de tomarle la mano a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera. Ante ese gesto, Trunks también sonrió, sin decirle ni una sola palabra había comprendido sus lágrimas. Comenzó a crear una esfera de ki, apuntándola al sonriente rostro del moribundo alienígena.

—Terminaré con su dolor, anciano— Lo miró una vez más, mientras que el viejo le daba ánimos de continuar—. Lo lamento.

* * *

Año 790 "Presente" Corporación Cápsula.

Trunks trataba vanamente de tranquilizar a Bulma. Ella solo gritaba maldiciones, reproches y amenazas mientras que a su vez, se dirigía a la cámara de gravedad.

— ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya y de Vegeta!— Sollozó la mujer.

—Mamá.

—A ti te toca cuidarla los fines de semana, Trunks ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir que mi niña viajara SOLA al pasado?!

Sus dudas se habían corroborado: Bulma no había leído toda la carta.

— ¡Mamá! Bra no viajó al pasado, ella pidió ser llevada a…

Ya estaban frente a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad. Bulma tecleó, con dedos veloces, la contraseña en el panel de acceso. Trunks estaba muy tenso y nervioso; no podía llegar a imaginar el castigo o paliza que le esperaría por parte de su padre. La puerta se abrió y Bulma entró hecha una fiera sin encontrar a su querido esposo.

— ¡¿Dónde está tu padre?!

— ¡Ah, gracias a Kami!— Exclamó Trunks, tranquilamente. Observó que Bulma salía precipitadamente del lugar—. ¡Espera, mamá! ¡No le digas a papá! ¡Me matará!

Al no encontrarlo ahí, se dirigió al segundo lugar donde podía estar… ¡En la cocina! Y en efecto, se encontraba comiendo un gran banquete, digno de un saiyajin. Vegeta se percató de los gritos histéricos de su mujer y de las llorosas suplicas de su primogénito. Ambos entraron en la cocina sin contener sus gritos.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES PASA?!—Rugió el hombre de la casa.

Ese grito hizo retumbar las paredes. Bulma dejó de reprochar a su hijo y vio con furia a su marido. Vegeta estaba cabreado, una peligrosa vena le palpitaba en la frente y sus ojos centelleaban chispas de cólera; odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba a la mitad de su festín. Trunks sólo quería irse de allí.

—¡Vegeta! ¡¿Cómo puedes tragar en un momento así?! ¡Tu hija está quién sabe a dónde y a ti solo te importa comer!— Gritó Bulma a todo pulmón. Después, se dirigió a su hijo y le arrebató la carta—. ¿Ves esto? nuestra bebé se despidió de nosotros— Y colocó el papel en el rostro del príncipe.

Trunks solo esperó. Bulma estaba llorando en silencio ¿Tenía que decirle que Bra no correría ningún peligro estando su contraparte con ella? Decidió no intervenir, ahora solo esperaba la reacción de su padre.

Los ojos de Vegeta vagaron rápidamente sobre las líneas escritas por su princesa. Después de leer la carta, se concentró en percibir, lo que temía ¡No podía sentir el ki de su hija! Se levantó de su asiento tranquilamente con un rostro inexpresivo, con aparente tranquilidad y miró a su primogénito.

Trunks se asustó un poco, y en una fracción de segundos tenía a su padre frente suyo. Vegeta se arrojó sobre él, lazándolo contra la mesa, hubo un gruñido animal que parecía proceder de la profundidad de su pecho. Trunks aterrizó sobre un montón de cristalería, rompiendo a su vez en dos la mesa de centro; sintió que lo habían tomado por la camisa.

— ¡MALDITO, CABRÓN!— Bramó Vegeta, mientras sostenía a su hijo por la camisa—. ¡¿NO TENIAS QUÉ CUIDARLA?!

Una vez más, Trunks fue golpeado directamente en el rostro, aterrizando ahora en el patio de la Corporación. Bulma se interpuso entre los dos.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra golpear nuevamente a Trunks! ¡¿Entendiste, mono infernal?!

* * *

Año: _760_ "Pasado" Planeta Makyo.

Los nervios de Bra crecían y crecían. Decidió despejar su mente leyendo el diario de la Bulma del futuro. Trunks tenía razón, en cada página se ponían más interesantes los relatos, pero aun así, no mencionaba ¡Nada! sobre el pasado de su papá. Sintió que el ki de su hermano se acercaba, los nervios volvieron a ella cuando no pudo sentir el ki del anciano. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y pudo ver a los lejos a Mirai, venía solo. Una vez frente a frente, la pequeña Bra rompió el lúgubre silencio.

— ¿Qué pasó?—Como respuesta, Trunks negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, pero hay algo que me tienes que aclarar.

¿Acaso la pequeña Bra tenía derecho en exigir una explicación teniendo en cuenta de que gracias a ella estaban atrapados en esa época? Pero ante esa cuestión, tenía cierta curiosidad sobre la petición de su hermana.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La niña tembló ante ese tono de voz, era frío, triste y apagado. Algo grave había pasado con el anciano para que Trunks tuviera ese semblante de aflicción y remordimiento. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y dejó a la vista el cuaderno desgastado de Bulma.

— ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Trunks?

¿Era en serio esa pregunta? Rememorizó todo lo que pasó junto a ella. Aceptó que solo Bra le había platicado sobre la vida que conllevaba junto con Bulma, Vegeta y su contraparte. Después del juramento que le hizo…

...

— _...Me juras que me llevarás al pasado, no el mío, sino al del otro Vegeta._

— _Te lo juro, hermanita. Es más, comenzaré a cargar la máquina._

— _Mientras la máquina se carga, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y tú a mí._

— _Estoy de acuerdo._

...

Obviamente a Bra no le dio tiempo de contarle todo sobre su vida, sucumbió al sueño antes de que Mirai le platicara la suya. Aun así tenía que corroborar la suposición de su hermanita.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Demandó por fin.

—Leí el diario de mamá, ¿Sabes que es lo que viene en las páginas finales?

Otra vez silencio.

—Los planos de la máquina del tiempo—Respondió Trunks, derrotado.

—Según mamá. La primera vez que puso a la máquina a cargar, tardó 8 meses— Expuso Bra, Mirai solo se cruzó de brazos—, y resulta que a ti te tomó una noche. Ya tenías preparada la máquina del tiempo. ¿A dónde planeabas ir, hermanito?

" _Si que la astucia y la inteligencia se heredan"_ Pensó él, divertido.

—Es hora de que sepas mi historia…

Bra abrió los ojos como platos producto de una gran sorpresa, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la vida que tuvo que llevar Mirai después de haber derrotado a los androides. No quiso esperar mucho tiempo, jaló a su hermano del brazo y lo sentó sobre la tierra seca y rojiza. Ella se acomodó frente a él mirándolo expectante, apartó el casco y el diario a un lado. Tenían mucho tiempo, el planeta donde estaba destinada esas naves podía esperar. Trunks sonrió ante el interés de Bra, así que dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza y empezó a redactar.

—Luego de haber derrotado a los androides y a cell, la tierra por fin estaba en paz. Los pocos pobladores que quedaron con vida comenzaron a reconstruir los edificios y las casas— El chico dio un suspiro y continuó—. Después de un largo tiempo, se percataron de las grandes pérdidas que esos monstruos habían provocado. Se iba a necesitar de muchísimos años para reparar las ciudades deterioradas pero… eso no nos importó— Bra esbozó una sonrisa—. Pasó el tiempo, y por fin había paz en nuestras vidas. A mí esa paz me duró muy poco, el destino tenía algo preparado para mí, una nueva misión…

— ¡¿Cuál fue?!— Trunks fue interrumpido por el tono de emoción que se mezclaba con ese aire infantil de la pequeña ojiazul.

—No nos adelantemos, Bra. Bueno, como te estaba contando, estaba destinado a emprender otra misión. Se presentó ante mí " _La_ _Kaio Shin del Tiempo",_ la actual jefa de la patrulla del tiempo— La niña tenía muchas preguntas, pero dejó que su hermano le siguiera narrando—. Me dijo que unas fuerzas misteriosas se dedicaban a manipular la historia viajando a través del tiempo y del espacio. Por esa razón recurrió a mí, así que le dije que podía contar conmigo. Me teletransportó a un mundo de otra dimensión, donde allí, se une el flujo del tiempo de todas las dimensiones y los universos; ese lugar se llama: _"Toki Toki"._ Antes, la ciudad contaba con varios mecanismos y componentes tecnológicos, y ahora posee una tecnología más elevada proporcionada por la Corporación Cápsula. Se puede decir que tiene una apariencia futurista.

—O sea que… ¿Ahí trabajas?— Preguntó Bra atónita.

—Sip… actualmente yo soy el líder de la patrulla temporal. Según la gran Kaio Shin, la ciudad "Toki Toki" necesitaba más reclutas, éramos muy pocos y nuestro nivel de pelea no era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con esas fuerzas misteriosas. Gracias a las esferas del dragón, pudimos desear aliados poderosos que se unieran a nosotros.

— ¿Cuántos aliados deseaste?— Una emocionada Bra, estaba muy centrada en la historia de Mirai.

—Solo uno— Vio el rostro de sorpresa de la niña, y él sonrió—. Tuve la esperanza que fuera como mi maestro Gohan, así ya no me iba a sentir solo para ir a las misiones. Al parecer, Shen Long me concedió eso, bueno, excepto por un pequeño detalle…

— ¿La convirtió en mujer?— Preguntó Bra, inocentemente.

—No— Mirai no puedo evitar reír ante tal comentario—. La única diferencia es el color del cabello. En fin, con el paso del tiempo íbamos juntos a las misiones y nos hicimos mejores amigos. Como no tenía nombre me atreví a llamarlo _Senshi_.

— ¡Vaya! Tu historia es muy interesante, Trunks. Así que ¿Eres "un patrullero del tiempo"?— El aludido asintió—. ¡Es genial! También dijiste que había unas fuerzas misteriosas, ¿Sabes quiénes son?

Mirai frunció el ceño. Al solo recordar a esos sujetos, su rabia y su enojo se incrementaban diligentemente.

—Sí— respondió rechinando los dientes—. Se hacen llamar "Viajeros del tiempo".

— ¿Son muchos?— Volvió a preguntar Bra con sumo interés.

—Solo dos, comenzando con _Towa_. Ella era una científica del mundo de los demonios y la hermana menor de Dábura. Al parecer, traicionó a su gente para después recorrer el mundo en busca de ADN de guerreros fuertes y así creando a su aliado y esposo _Miira_. Su enfermo plan consiste en recolectar suficiente energía para romper el sello en el reino de los demonios. En otra dimensión, ella viajó al pasado para tomar las energías de Cui, Zarbon, Dodoria, Recoome y Ginyu… son los secuaces de Freezer— Le explicó Trunks a su hermana al ver su confundida expresión—. Senshi y yo los seguimos hasta Namekusei, peleamos contra la pareja. A mí me tocó pelear contra Towa... es muy poderosa, que ni yo, convertido en súper saiyajin fase 2, pudo vencerla. Apenas logramos salir con vida.

—Tu trabajo es muy peligroso, Trunks. No quiero que mueras— El aludido se conmovió ante esa preocupación—. Además, tienes que pensar en mamá.

La sonrisa de Mirai, flaqueó.

—No te preocupes por ella, Bra. De hecho, mi madre se siente mejor estando con la señora Milk.

—Pero aun así, me parece muy injusto que arriesgues de esa manera tu vida y que mamá tenga que pagar en angustias y preocupaciones— Le recriminó Bra.

—Estaré bien, hermanita. Muy en el fondo ya sabía en lo que me iba a meter al aceptar la oferta de la gran Kaio Shin. No tuve la oportunidad en ser feliz en mi tiempo, y no quiero que otros pasen por el mismo infierno en el que viví.

—Trunks—Sollozó Bra, y después se lanzó a los brazos de él—. Eres muy valiente, hermanito… mucho más que los tontos del otro Trunks y Goten.

— ¿Tanto odias a mi contraparte?— Preguntó perplejo sin dejar de abrazar a la niña.

—No…no lo odio, es solo que no lo soporto… ni a él ni a Goten—Bra se separó un poco de su hermano para verlo a los ojos—. Por cierto, ayudaste al anciano ¿Verdad?

Como lo anticipó, la plática de su vida había terminado. Ahora lo único que quedaba era viajar hacia el planeta Freezer #79. Ayudó a su hermana a levantarse, miró atrás donde se encontraba reposando los restos del alienígena, sintió una opresión en el pecho ¡Ahora no era el momento para lamentarse! Tenía que pensar con la mente fría si quería salir con vida junto con su hermanita. Ella no lo sabía, pero él siempre era perseguido por Towa y Miira sea el tiempo y la dimensión que fuera; no podía poner a Bra en semejante peligro.

—Tenemos que irnos— Demandó Mirai, haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta de Bra—. Cuando lleguemos al planeta Freezer #79, quiero que tengas el casco puesto y no hables con nadie. Yo me encargaré de todo.

Ella ya no puso objeción ante eso. Levantó su casco del suelo y le sacudió el polvo. Su cerebro procesaba en todo lo que su hermano le había platicado; por una parte seria genial ser un héroe, pero por lo otro lidiar contra enemigos temibles…

" _No, gracias. Prefiero vivir… ¡Un momento!"_

— ¡Oye, Trunks! Me surgió una idea ¿Y si vamos a esa ciudad dónde trabajas? Tal vez podamos usar las esferas del dragón de Toki Toki…

—No podemos ir allá, Bra. En estas naves es imposible— La niña se desanimó—. Si tan solo mi máquina del tiempo estu…—Calló de golpe al ver la expresión de tristeza de Bra, todavía se sentía culpable, lo cual no era justo ya que la mitad de la responsabilidad le correspondía a él—. Ya verás que todo se arreglará, te lo juro.

—Te creo— Los dos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice. Bra se acercó a su nave espacial, con el diario y el casco en la mano. Estaba consciente contra quién se iban a enfrentar, pero si tan solo… —Trunks— El aludido volteó a su llamado—, mamá escribió de un tal Freezer en su diario. Si lo que dice ella es verdad, entonces… mátalo, acaba con él de una buena vez.

—No puedo hacerlo, Bra. Va en contra de mis principios en cambiar el curso del tiempo.

—Tú ya lo hiciste…

—Eso fue diferente—Dio un suspiro de resignación—. No te preocupes por esa lagartija. Si él se atreve a tocarte lo atravesaré con mi espada.

Esas palabras la tranquilizaron por completo, Bra suspiró y se colocó el casco.

Mirai observó a su hermana, con ese casco, ella podía hacerse pasar por un niño sin ningún problema; su cuerpo aún no se había desarrollado por completo y el gran poder que poseía la salvaría de los dementes soldados de Freezer… ¿Nadie sospecharía de su hermanita? ¿Podía pasar de desapercibida? Se le vino a la mente los saiyajins ¿Verían a su padre? Si cuando conoció a Vegeta mostró ser un arrogante orgulloso, no podía llegar a pensar en cómo sería en esa época, donde ahí, era uno de los soldados más despiadados del tirano. Aunque si llegara la posibilidad de encontrárselo, solo tenían que alejarse de él y evitarlo a toda costa.

— ¡Espera, Bra!—La llamó Trunks, totalmente ruborizado—. Necesito preguntarte algo.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó ella.

—A…bueno, a ti ¿Ya…— comenzó a balbucear—... ya… ya te llegó la menstruación?

Le agradecía a Kami por tener el casco puesto, los colores se le subieron en un tiempo record. Miró a su hermano y éste estaba totalmente rojo como un tomate; definitivamente le resultó muy incomodo, pero a ella más ¡¿A qué se debía esa pregunta?!

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—Preguntó la niña en un tartamudeo.

—Algunos extraterrestres tienen el sentido del olfato muy desarrollado—Le explicó Mirai, todavía con la cara sonrojada—. Si ese es el caso… me temo que el casco no servirá de mucho.

—No, aún no.

Si que la tensión y la vergüenza se sentían en el ambiente. Mirai asintió y se subió en la nave, accionó el botón de despegue y sintió que la esfera salía del cráter. Estiró el cuello para observar que Bra también había despegado.

* * *

Año 790 "Presente" Corporación Cápsula.

Trunks cayó de bruces al suelo, y el olor del pasto le penetró por la nariz. No podía moverse, parecía que le hubieran cortado el aire. Su cabeza estaba muy aturdida, y trató de ponerse de pie pero tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, volvería a las tinieblas del dolor que le provocaban los golpes de Vegeta. La tortura sufrida y la extenuación lo mantenía pegado en el suelo, respirando la tierra mojada y el césped. Los gritos de sus padres, lo ensordeció, y lo dejó un poco desorientado. Después… todo se calmó. Permaneció en el suelo, con el rostro contraído y los ojos cerrados; de repente, un par de manos suaves y delicadas lo agarraron con fuerza y lo ayudaban a enderezarse.

— ¡Trunks !, ¡Trunks!

Abrió los ojos esperando que él que le hizo eso, no estuviera ahí. Miró arriba, y Bulma se encontraba a su lado, agachada. Vio en su semblante una suma preocupación—Mamá— Musitó Trunks, mientras con la ayuda de Bulma se ponía de pie—. ¿Dónde está mi papá?

—No lo sé, no me lo dijo— Su rostro se desenfocó al decir esas palabras.

Trunks, adolorido, se percató del ki de Vegeta; iba a una velocidad descomunal, pensó en todos los lugares posibles donde podría ir. No fue muy difícil en acertar—Irá al templo sagrado de Kamisama— Se tambaleó, la cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar.

—No te esfuerces, Trunks—Le aconsejó Bulma—. Hablaré con Gokú y le pediré que vaya tras Vegeta. Temo que haga una tontería.

* * *

Año: _760_ "Pasado" Planeta Freezer #79

Agitó suavemente el vino girando su copa, tomándola por el poste. La acercó a su nariz mientras se dejaba embriagar por el intrigante olor. Miraba con arrogancia, a través de un gran ventanal, su descomunal imperio. Escuchó detrás de él, que las puertas se deslizaban. No perdió más el tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó con voz aburrida.

El soldado se hincó frente a su señor. Levantó un poco la cabeza y lo contempló; estaba de pie, y le estaba dando la espalda. Supo en ese instante que lo había interrumpido.

—Gran Freezer— Habló Zarbon, apaciblemente—, las dos naves con destino al planeta _Makyo_ , aterrizaron aquí, mi lord…

—Solo por eso el afán de interrumpirme—Dijo Freezer, con voz potente y clara—. No veo cual es el problema.

—El problema, Gran Freezer— Zarbón se fijó en que su señor, azotaba la cola peligrosamente—, quiénes los que abordaron de las naves son unos… intrusos.

El interés del emperador se incrementó notoriamente. Se volteó para estar frente a frente de su "guardaespaldas". Zarbon se puso en tensión, aún arrodillado, se rebulló un poco en el suelo.

—Con que unos… intrusos— Repitió Freezer.

Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de Zarbon. La tensión se iba incrementando en el cuerpo del soldado, mientras trataba de sostenerle la mirada a su señor. No obstante, Freezer dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus finos labios.

—Muy bien, Zarbon. Trae a los intrusos ante mí— Con gran elegancia, le dio un sorbo a su vino. Regresó su vista al espacio sideral.

—Con su permiso, majestad— Zarbon se puso de pie y salió precipitadamente de la sala.

A unos cuantos kilómetros del salón del trono, un muchacho llamado Trunks Brief esperaba extasiado, al presentarse una vez más, con uno de sus más temibles enemigos.

" _Otra vez cara a cara, Freezer"_

* * *

 **Segunda aclaración:**

 **La idea de este fic fue solamente de 30LucasTaylor. Me pidió que escribiera una historia teniendo a Bra como protagonista, con el planteamiento de que ella viajara al reverso del tiempo, y conociera el sanguinario pasado de su padre (De ahí el nombre). La idea me pareció buena, pero no original (ya había leído uno que otro fic con esa temática). Una vez, jugando videojuegos, se cruzó una idea en mi cabeza, y ahí mismo me pregunté ¿Qué pasaría si, viajaran los dos hermanos juntos? Ante esa interrogante, puse a mi cerebro a trabajar. Ya en mi escritorio, estaba a punto de escribir pero… llegó otra cuestión: ¿Trunks o Mirai Trunks? y he aquí el resultado.**

 **Habrá personajes nuevos, pero que son 100% originales del mundo de Dragón ball ;) O sea que… estas figuras no aparecieron en el manga y mucho menos en el anime. No se preocupen, no serán muchos, y no los confundiré para nada.**

 **Solo quería contarles en cómo nació esta idea :D son mis autores y quería compartirles un poco de mi trabajo como "escritora". Gracias infinitamente por los reviews.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **30/09/15**


	4. Miembros de la OIC

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo 4

"Miembros de la O.I.C"

Año: _760_ "Pasado" Espacio sideral.

El cerebro de Trunks parecía una bomba contra reloj apunto de estallar. El error de haber viajado al pasado ya estaba hecho, ahora él debería encontrar una muy buena forma de trasladarse a la tierra y buscar las esferas del dragón para regresar al futuro; parecía sencillo pero lo difícil sería hacerlo. En su cabeza, los inconvenientes llegaban más rápido que las opciones; una de las contrariedades fue que no pudo cambiar las coordenadas de las naves, no quedándole más remedio que averiguar ese gran problema en el lugar del destino establecido, aunque eso no parecía tan complicado. En ese momento, su principal inconveniente era: _Freezer_. Trunks no pudo asegurar que lo volvería a ver una vez que aterrizaran al lugar predestinado, si así fuera, no podría hacer nada contra el tirano. Pensó que si llegara a matarlo, la historia daría un giro exorbitante, empezando por su padre. Vegeta buscaría miles de formas para tomar el lugar de la lagartija como "el nuevo amo del universo", si no llegara a lograrlo, sería asesinado por otros guerreros mucho más fuertes que él, jamás llegaría a la tierra por ignorar sobre la existencia de las esferas del dragón, motivo por el cual, conoce a Gokú. En cuanto a Son Gokú, necesitaría de freezer para así llegar a la transformación del legendario súper saiyajin. Las conclusiones de Trunks, basadas ante esa idea de volver a matar a Freezer, eran desastrosas: los eventos de la venida de Nappa y de su padre a la tierra, los sucesos en Namek y la llegada de su "yo futuro" para avisarle a todos sobre la aparición de los androides n° 17 y n°18, ¡No se llevarían a cabo! Poniendo también en peligro, la existencia de Bra y el de él mismo en esa época. No podía hacer mucho, su trabajo como "líder de la patrulla temporal" era arreglar el tiempo, no alterarlo ¿Qué opciones tenía? ¿Pretender ser parte de la armada intergaláctica de Freezer y esperar la oportunidad para escapar?

" _No me queda más remedio"_ pensó un Trunks abatido.

…

Bra nunca había visto algo parecido como lo que tenía enfrente. Al estar viajando en el espacio, la emoción y la tenacidad la consumían en cada poro de su piel. Nunca en su vida imaginó que haría un viaje como ese, observando planetas, estrellas, galaxias, asteroides tan, pero tan de cerca; se encontraba extremadamente ansiosa. No tenía la menor idea de que les esperaría una vez que aterrizaran al _planeta_ _freezer #79_ , pero eso no le tomó mucha importancia. Tal vez y con algo de suerte llegaría a encontrarse con su papá; un Vegeta joven de quién no conocía completamente nada sobre él. En ese momento, la nave le indicó que el aterrizaje se estaba procesando, en cuestión de minutos abordarían en el planeta. Bra se quitó el guante donde tenía las cuatro semillas del ermitaño (una la tenía Trunks), estaban en buenas condiciones, las volvió a guardar en su lugar. Tomó el diario de Bulma, que estaba sobre su regazo, mientras buscaba un buen lugar para también guardarlo; ella no contaba con una armadura como la de Trunks, así que no podía meterlo dentro de su traje, por suerte, sus botas aún le quedaban muy grandes y decidió meter el diario en una.

* * *

Año: _790_ "Presente" Corporación Cápsula.

Trunks, sentado en un sillón con una bolsa de hielo sobre su pómulo, observaba a una Bulma histérica y desesperada hablando por teléfono. Un poco adolorido, se acomodó en el sillón, mientras otra vez se concentraba en encontrar vanamente el ki de su hermanita, como se lo esperaba… nada. Observó de nuevo a su madre, ella ya había colgado, y en segundos Gokú y Goten habían aparecido en la sala de la corporación cápsula.

Bulma pegó un brinco y se acercó a su amigo de la infancia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Alcanza a Vegeta y detenlo!

Gokú no se inmutó ante los gritos de la mujer, tenía un semblante muy confundido. Recorrió con sus ojos el panorama del lugar. Lo qué se encontró: una mesa partida en dos, cristales esparcidos por la sala y un Trunks magullado. Se puso dos dedos en su frente, se concentró y buscó.

—Vegeta va muy rápido. Está por llegar.

Ante esas palabras, se teletransportó.

Bulma estaba en jarras, ya no podía más. Se adentró a la cocina, después de unos segundos salió de ahí (con una cápsula en la mano) para dirigirse al patio.

—Yo no me quedaré aquí a esperar noticias por parte de tu padre— Explicó ella a su hijo ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de Goten—. Yo también quiero ir al templo sagrado de Kamisama.

Trunks se puso de pie rápidamente, el dolor había desaparecido por completo en él.

— ¡Espera, mamá! ¡Voy contigo!— Se dirigió a Goten—. ¿Vienes?

El hijo de Gokú iba vestido muy presentablemente, apestaba excesivamente a loción y estaba muy peinado.

—Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestras citas? Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde— Objetó el joven Son, decepcionado; cambió de expresión al ver la mirada atemorizante de su amigo.

— ¡Me importa un bledo esas malditas citas!— Gritó Trunks a todo pulmón—. ¡Mi hermana está en el futuro, y quiero cerciorarme de que esté bien!

— ¡Ey, tranquilízate!— Dijo Goten, tratando de calmar al chico de cabellos lilas—. Iré con ustedes, lo importante ahora es Bra. Ella también me preocupa.

—Vamos entonces.

* * *

Año: _760_ "Pasado" Planeta Freezer #79

Trunks bajó de la nave con un semblante imperturbable. Lo primero que hizo al pisar tierra fue en buscar el ki de cierto ser infernal, y lo encontró, era la única energía que se distinguía sobre las demás. Dio un suspiro de resignación, volteó a su lado, ahí estaba su hermana con el casco puesto acercándose y posicionándose a su lado. Se percató en donde habían aterrizado, estaban sobre unas plataformas de formas redondas y de un peculiar color rojo. Frente a ellos, se encontraba una enorme edificación que parecía como si la hubiesen construido a base de piedra y mármol. Trunks recordó, inmediatamente, que la tonalidad del lugar hacía juego con los característicos colores del tirano. Miró hacia arriba, y contempló un cielo totalmente obscuro con planetas que lo adornaban; quiso hacerse una idea de que tan lejos estaban del sol, al parecer, la base estaba iluminada con luz artificial que conectaban de unos aparatos que se suspendían en la orilla de la fachada.

No estaban solos…

Tres seres, de aspecto humanoide, se acercaron a los hermanos. Trunks percibió sus presencias y los escudriñó; estaban vestidos con el típico traje de combate como los que él y Bra llevaban puesto; también contaban, cada quien, con un scouter y entre sus manos portaban lo que parecían ser armas de fuego. Los tres soldados se fijaron de esos ojos analizadores por parte del "intruso", y de la existencia de otro ser, pero más "pequeño", que se encontraba detrás de él; apuntaron con sus _blasters_. Trunks sonrió ante ese débil intento de defensa.

— ¡Identifíquense!— Exigió uno de ellos.

— ¡Namole, esos sujetos bajaron de las naves de Litt y Boysenberri!

Trunks seguía con esa expresión de confianza en el rostro, y deseaba que su hermana también lo tuviera. El casco cubría completamente la carita de Bra, siendo muy difícil leer sus emociones, pero por la energía que ella emanaba pudo notar que estaba muy tranquila.

— ¡JÁ! ¡Estos sujetos tienen un nivel de 5 unidades! ¡Mátalos, Cenimal!— Ordenó Namole restándole importancia a los intrusos.

El aludido obedeció de inmediato la orden de su compañero. Tres bolas de fuego se dirigían en dirección a los hermanos. Trunks, con una sola mano, las desvió sin ningún problema, provocando una abrumadora impresión en los tres soldados cuando vieron las explosiones lejanas.

—Venimos a ver al gran Freezer— Sentenció Trunks—. Llévennos con él.

Namole no podía creer lo que había escuchado y visto. Ese extraño le había dado una orden, y no cualquier orden, sino que era nada más y nada menos que llevarlos ante su señor. Y la impresión al ver que las explosiones de fuego de la _blaster_ no les habían hecho ningún daño, obviamente la perplejidad no se la había borrado de su rostro.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! ¡¿Cómo es qué siguen con vida?!— Exclamó Cenimal desconcertado.

— ¡Estúpidos! Raspberry, llama al señor Zarbon— Demandó Namole con cierta irritación en la voz.

Bra miraba todo lo que pasaba desde su casco. ¿Acaso ese idiota los había llamado "estúpidos"? Esa palabra sí que la ofendió, nadie la había insultado de esa manera. Si ella quisiera, ahora mismo esos tres sujetos estarían retrocediéndose de dolor en el suelo; se percató rápidamente del bajísimo nivel de ki que irradiaban esos soldados... _"Seres inferiores a la princesa de los saiyajins"._

—Señor Zarbon…—Farfulló Raspberry por medio de su scouter—. Verá, acaban de abordar unos intrusos de unas naves…al parecer las robaron… tratamos de matarlos, señor… pero… sí… sí, señor… entiendo— La telecomunicación se cortó.

— ¡¿Qué te dijo?!— Exigió saber Namole que aún seguía apuntando a Trunks y a Bra con la _blaster._

—Me dijo que acudirá con el gran Freezer.

Se escuchó una estrepitosa carcajada por parte de Namole, los hermanos pensaron que éste había enloquecido. El soldado tenía un semblante muy soberbio y no borraba esa sonrisa presuntuosa de su rostro; Bra tenía unas inmensas ganas de quitársela con un puñetazo.

—Se acerca su fin, el gran Freezer los matará.

Después de un corto lapso, Zarbon se hizo presente. El guardaespaldas de Freezer se tomó la libertad de escudriñar a "los intrusos". El primero que examinó fue a Trunks, con su scouter midió su nivel de pelea, se desconcertó un poco cuando el aparato le había marcado un nivel de 5 unidades; el muchacho frente suyo no parecía ser un sujeto ordinario. Después siguió con la pequeña Bra, una vez más, marcaba un nivel de pelea menor a 10 unidades, su desconcierto aumentó por el casco que ella llevaba puesto. Tenía muchas preguntas, que pronto estarían aclaradas. Obviamente para Zarbon, no pasó de desapercibido la ropa de combate de los hermanos.

Bra también se tomó su tiempo para contemplar detalladamente al allegado. Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a simple vista era atractivo a pesar de que tenía un color de piel nada inusual; le incomodó la forma en cómo iba vestido, teniendo a la vista unos fuertes y ejercitados brazos y piernas. ¡Eso era mucho de lo que ella podía soportar! ¡Solo era una niña! En su corta vida jamás imaginó que vería a un "hombre" vestido de esa forma, le resultó muy… repugnante. Ignoró el físico del "trenzudo" y se ocupó en saber su nivel de ki, era mucho más fuerte que el de ella y eso le molestó, pero no tanto al sentirse muy observada por parte de ese alienígena. Miró de soslayo a su hermano, se dio cuenta que Trunks no perdía para nada los movimientos del soldado alto y verde.

—Ellos vendrán conmigo— Anunció Zarbon, con una sonrisa tan arrebatadora.

Hubo un ambiente de confusión y de desacuerdo.

—Sí, señor— Espetó Namole de mala gana.

—Ustedes dos, síganme.

Trunks y Bra siguieron a Zarbon al interior de la base. Una vez adentro, caminaron por un largo e iluminado pasillo sin fondo. Los hermanos llamaban la atención de los soldados que pasaban o se encontraban por ahí. Bra podía sentir grandes energías que la sobrepasaban, una vez más, agradecía a Kami que en ese viaje estuviera acompañada por Trunks. Doblaron hacia a otro pasillo, mucho más estrecho y se detuvieron frente a unas puertas de acero. Ya habían llegado con el tirano ¿Cómo lo sabían? Por el monstruoso ki que se sentía dentro de esa sala. Zarbon puso una mano en el escáner de acceso, ambas puertas se deslizaron y los tres se adentraron.

Lo primero que Trunks y Bra notaron fue un olor embriagante de vino tinto que perfumaba el lugar. La sala era enorme, iluminada gracias a un gran ventanal donde se infiltraba una luz tenue que inducía un sutil ambiente tétrico. Las paredes y el techo eran de un color burdeos obscuro que combinaban armoniosamente con el suelo de roca morada.

Zarbon hizo una pequeña reverencia, después de eso, sé adentró más en la sala para posicionarse al lado de su señor. Del lado opuesto, se encontraba otro soldado de cuerpo ancho y rosado, con pinchos en la cabeza y brazos. Para Bra, esa apariencia le resultaba muy asquerosa, pero no tanto como la del individuo poderoso que se encontraba entre los soldados. Ahí estaba _él_ , sentado en un especie de trono que se elevaba a un metro del suelo. Nunca en su vida había escuchado sobre él, y por lógica, nunca tuvo la remota necesidad en querer conocerlo… hasta que leyó el diario de su madre. No podía dejar de observarlo, el tamaño de ese espécimen parecía ser como el de ella, no podía asegurar eso ya que se encontraba sentado y le era imposible saberlo. El temible ser llevaba una especia de coraza y casco orgánico con dos cuernos de pequeña medida y con líneas musculares en brazos, piernas y cola. Definitivamente su aspecto le resultaba muy aterrador.

Freezer examinaba a los hermanos con cierta suspicacia y profunda ímpetu. La curiosidad lo envolvió en el instante en que clavó sus ojos rojos sobre la pequeña Bra. Trunks se inquietó ante esa mirada, le era muy difícil saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Freezer en esos momentos, no demostraba emoción alguna en su rostro. Tenía que hacer un mayor esfuerzo por alejar ese fuerte impulso de querer matarlo.

Dodoria contemplaba, entre divertido y curioso, la escena que se estaba presentando en la sala del trono, mientras que Zarbon tenía una mirada calculadora y desconfiada en su rostro. Ambos esperaban expectantes las ordenes de su lord, y con algo de suerte, una represalia contra los "intrusos".

Sin perder más el tiempo, el tirano habló…

—Vaya, son raras las ocasiones en que viajeros del espacio exigen una audiencia conmigo— Bra sintió en como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban al oír la fría y potente voz de Freezer, era muy atemorizante—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— No hubo respuesta inmediata, Trunks apenas estaba organizando sus ideas cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Freezer—. ¿Así que no me responderán? Se los estoy preguntando de una muy buena manera. Si no me responden, tendré que tomarme la molestia de asesinarlos.

Trunks ya había olvidado lo "educado" que podía llegar a ser Freezer cuando éste tenía la oportunidad de matar. Con una forzada amabilidad, le respondió.

—Mi nombre es _Senshi_ — Adoptó el nombre de su aliado y mejor amigo—, y él es mi compañero de viaje… _Goten_ — Bra fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, obviamente Trunks no se percató de eso—. Hemos venido hasta aquí para que usted, "Gran Freezer"— La ironía y el odio en que dijo esas palabras fueron pasables para los presentes—, nos permita integrarnos como miembros de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio.

Trunks habló con tanta seguridad que sus palabras resultaron ser muy convincentes. Tenía un porte relajante y le sostenía valientemente la mirada a Freezer. Zarbon y Dodoria intercambiaron una mirada cautelosa, ambos soldados observaban a los "intrusos" como si fuera la última vez que los verían con vida. Estaban seguros en que su Lord no los integraría dentro del imperio intergaláctico; ante sus ojos, ellos eran sospechosos, posiblemente espías. A pesar de eso, Freezer sentía mucha curiosidad por los sujetos que tenía frente suyo, ¿Por qué querrían unírsele? ¿Acaso habían sido mandados por ese… chiquillo? Una muy buena estratega para averiguarlo se estaba manifestando dentro de su privilegiada cabeza.

— ¿De qué planeta son?— Preguntó con voz casual, como si Trunks y Bra fueran sus amigos de toda la vida.

—Somos… ambulantes—Respondió el hijo de Vegeta sorprendido por el cambio de personalidad de Freezer—. Nos establecemos en un planeta solo por un corto tiempo… Señor.

— ¿De dónde sacaron esos trajes de combate?

—No son difíciles de conseguir cuando has pasado toda tu vida viajando por el espacio…— Freezer entornó sus ojos—… señor.

—Ya veo— El tirano se volteó a ver al guardaespaldas que tenía a su lado izquierdo—. Soldado Zarbon ¿Estos son los intrusos de los qué me hablaste?

—Sí, señor— Respondió el aludido, mecánicamente.

—Tengo entendido en que llegaron en dos naves robadas… mis naves.

Trunks puso mala cara, era muy probable que Freezer lo quisiera matar ahí mismo, obviamente era lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo, pero no estaba solo; tenía que proteger a Bra. El muchacho estaba en guardia, sin perder de vista los movimientos del enemigo. En ciertos momentos, miraba de soslayo a su hermana, ella tenía el cuerpo tenso y los puños muy apretados.

— ¿Qué hicieron con Litt y Boysenberry? ¿Por qué robaron esas naves?

Esa vez, el quién preguntó fue Zarbon, tenía el típico semblante burlón y vanidoso que lo caracterizaba. Trunks había conocido a las contrapartes del alienígena verde durante sus misiones en el tiempo. Le lanzó una mirada llena de frialdad, pero aun así le respondió.

—Nuestro afán era encontrar al "Gran Freezer". Aterrizamos en el planeta Makyo por error. Nuestra nave fue destruida, así que recorrimos el planeta para encontrar una forma de salir de ahí, y nos cruzamos con ellos— Clavó sus ojos azules en los ojos rojos del tirano—. Les pedí que me trajeran ante usted, pero se negaron. Trataron de atacarnos, y ante eso no nos quedó más alternativa que aniquilarlos.

Trunks, una vez más, se escuchó muy contundente ante tales explicaciones. Mentir nunca había sido lo suyo, pero ante el ser que tenía enfrente le resultaba mucho más fácil el engaño; como si toda su vida se hubiese dedicado a decir mentiras. Trataba de transmitirle a Freezer, un gran valor y seguridad hacia su persona.

Aunque no lo parecía, Freezer disfrutaba profundamente el gran giro de la situación. Trunks pasó a ser segundo plano para él, y entornó toda su atención en la pequeña Bra; la miró de pies a cabeza, a la vez que dibujaba una sonrisa efusiva, le recordaba mucho a cierta persona.

— ¿Es necesario que tengas ese casco?

La pregunta que más temía, fue soltada por esos labios afables. Bra tembló y miró a su hermano con desespero.

—Señor— Habló Trunks, rápidamente—, él necesita del casco para sobrevivir la atmósfera del espacio. Los gases que son atraídos por cualquier gravedad son dañinos para su sistema. Hace años, tuvimos una disputa contra los _narls_ , ese enfrentamiento también provocó que mi compañero perdiera la capacidad del habla. Cuando arribamos aquí, pude darme cuenta en que este planeta está formado principalmente por gases, ¿Cierto? Por lo que tiene una atmósfera muy profunda— Miró a su hermana—. Como ya dije antes, él necesita del casco.

—En pocas palabras, es un inútil— Espetó Zarbón con arrogancia, Dodoria se unió a las risas.

Bra se inquietó producto de una gran ira, y Trunks les lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Silencio— Ordenó Freezer, los soldados obedecieron de inmediato. El tirano no pudo evitar poner un semblante de asombro en su rostro, pasó mucho tiempo desde que un sujeto no lo había impresionado tanto como el muchacho que tenía enfrente. Solo alguien que había dedicado toda su vida en viajar de planeta a planeta sabría con exactitud los componentes que rodeaban a cada astro. Su atención, ya había sido ganada—. ¿Qué edad tienen?

—Yo 26— Respondió Trunks un poco aliviado, después señaló a su hermana—, y él tiene 10.

El primogénito de Vegeta no se había dado cuenta de su fatal error hasta que escuchó las palabras del tirano.

—Es una pena— Dijo Freezer con fingida decepción; después levantó su brazo para señalar con un solo dedo el pecho de Bra, directamente al corazón—. No requiero de niños en mi ejército.

Si se esperaba eso, pero no pensó que sería pronto. Las inmensas ganas de transformarse en un súper saiyajin y sacar su espada para rebanar a la lagartija, aumentaron prominentemente. Solo tenía una opción para detenerlo, tenía que intentarlo, sino funcionaba, no le quedaría más remedio que matarlo. El destino de esa época dependía de él ¡Sí! pero su hermana lo valía más.

— ¡Su poder de pelea es de 13,000!—Exclamó Trunks entre dientes; estaba furioso.

El primero en reaccionar fue Freezer, que ya había formado una pequeña bola de energía en su dedo que después desapareció ante las palabras de Trunks. Para el tirano, "el chiquillo" del casco parecía un verdadero enclenque, era muy bajo, con brazos y piernas muy delgadas; no podía percibir en ese cuerpecito tan insignificante tremendo poder de pelea.

En cuanto a Dodoria y a Zarbon, parecía que la información de los _13,000_ apenas llegaba a sus oídos. Para el soldado alto y verde, fue una sorpresa muy grande, porque él había medido el nivel de pelea de ambos sujetos y era muy por debajo de 10 unidades. ¿Cómo era posible que "ese chiquillo" tuviera todo ese poder?

Bra, con una apariencia tranquila, pasaba sus ojos de freezer a Trunks y de Trunks a Freezer, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Estaba consciente en que el tirano iba a matarla, pero gracias a la audacia de su hermano se salvó en ser perforada. Aunque lo pensó bien y llegó a la deducción de que el mismo Freezer había sido salvado contra el impresionante poder de un súper saiyajin. En ese momento, Bra deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder salir de esa sala y que el interminable interrogatorio terminara.

—Dodoria—La voz del tirano sacó del trance a los presentes.

—Sí, gran Freezer.

El aludido acercó un scouter color rojo a su señor, éste lo tomó y se lo colocó en su ojo izquierdo accionando a su vez un botón. Los números en la pantalla estaban subiendo vertiginosamente, mientras media el nivel de pelea de Bra. Después de unos segundos, siguió con Trunks. Tanto Zarbon y Dodoria, también los analizaban por medio de sus propios scouters.

—Debo admitir que los dos me tienen muy… impresionado— Trunks no sabía que responder ante eso, así que solo dio un leve asentimiento—. En los escuadrones solo se incorporan tres, cuatro o hasta cinco soldados— Explicó inapetente—. Pensaré muy bien en donde los integro. Soldado Zarbon, ¿Se te ocurre uno?

—Señor— Farfulló.

— ¡Bah! No importa. Soldado Dodoria, lleva a mis nuevos miembros de la O.I.C a una nueva habitación, ponlos al día con las misiones que se llevarán a cabo.

Trunks y Bra dejaron de tensar los músculos ante las órdenes de Freezer, no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. El primer paso ya estaba hecho, ahora solo tenían que hallar la forma en como cambiar las coordenadas de las naves.

Zarbon no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, fulminó con la mirada a Trunks, transmitiéndole que: _tuvieran mucho cuidado y que él estaría ahí… vigilándolos_. Después, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Dodoria, éste asintió y se retiró junto con los hermanos, dejándolo a él y a Freezer solos en la sala.

—Disculpe que le pregunte esto, Gran Freezer— Zarbon trató de parecer sereno, pero no lo logró, aún seguía muy molesto—. ¿Por qué no los mató? ¿Por qué…? ¿No cree usted que es muy probable qué sean hombres de…?

—Soldado Zarbon, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que cuestionen mis decisiones.

El alienígena verde tembló ante el tono amenazador de su señor.

—No, mi lord, pero…

—¡Silencio! Debes saber más que nadie que es mejor tener al enemigo cerca. Sabré por mi cuenta si esos dos sujetos son espías mandados por ese chiquillo impertinente ¿Acaso creíste que no lo había considerado? Lo pensé muy bien y por supuesto que morirán, pero no me tomaré la molestia en ser yo quién los asesine.

Zarbon estaba muy contrariado, aun así su semblante no transmitía dudas.

—Sí, señor. Discúlpeme que le vuelva a hacer otra pregunta, ¿A qué escuadrón los integrará?

—Eso es lo de menos. Ahora me quiero ocupar de otro asunto que me tiene airado— Los finos labios de Freezer se ensancharon—. ¿Los saiyajins ya llegaron de su misión?

—Me temo que no, mi Lord.

—Mmm… cuando lleguen, quiero que me mandes a Vegeta a la sala 009.

Zarbon se olvidó del profundo odio que le tenía a los hermanos. En ese instante, podía saborear la satisfacción en saber lo que le esperaría a Vegeta cuando éste llegara. "La sala 009" era el lugar favorito de Freezer, siempre guardaba dentro de su mente los recuerdos de las escenas que pasaba en ese sitio junto con los soldados más _"predilectos"_. Como no recordar la sangre impregnada en las paredes, los gritos desgarradores que producían un eco y formaban música para sus oídos, los objetos de castigo que tenía como finalidad causar un largo dolor en las desafortunadas victimas, y que en su mayoría, provocaban una muerte agonizante.

—Si me lo permite, yo me puedo encargar de él, mi Lord.

—No— Afirmó Freezer con ímpetu—. Esta vez lo haré yo. Últimamente ese príncipe mono ha estado desobedeciendo mis órdenes, y eso es algo que no permito en ninguno de mis soldados.

Zarbon asintió, se posó frente al tirano e hizo una respetable reverencia.

—Una vez que los saiyajins aborden en el planeta, le llevaré a Vegeta a la sala 009.

—Y soldado Zarbon— Dijo Freezer, mientras tomaba una copa de vino que estaba sobre el compartimiento de su "trono"—, te encargo mucho a Nappa y a Raditz, no quiero que interfieran.

—Entendido.

—Bien, puedes retirarte.

Zarbon hizo una respetable reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y salió atropelladamente de la sala.

* * *

—Su siguiente misión se enviará directamente por medio de sus scouters— Gruñó Dodoria a la vez que les aventaba a cada quien un rastreador; uno de color rojo para Trunks y el otro de color azul para Bra—. Aunque no creo que tú puedas utilizarlo— Se burló mientras miraba a la joven Brief—. Disfruten su mísera vida mientras puedan— Rió con ganas y se retiró dejando solo a los hermanos.

Bra echó un vistazo por todo el sector. Nunca había visitado una celda de prisión, pero estando en ese lugar pudo presentir que ya se encontraba en una. El cuarto era muy reducido, y solo contaba con un mínimo mobiliario básico: Había cuatro catres de metal adheridas a las paredes, en el fondo se hallaba un pequeño baño, con un lavatorio y un inodoro.

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, Trunks se concentró en percibir... no había nadie cerca.

—Se ha ido. Puedes quitarte el casco.

Bra lo hizo de inmediato, por fin podía respirar el aire frío de ese lugar, no era tan favorecedor como el de la tierra, pero aun así era mucho mejor que el escaso oxigeno del casco.

Trunks sacó de su armadura el estuche donde se guardaban las cápsulas; su espada, el radar del dragón, lo que había empacado Bra... todo estaba ahí. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con dichos objetos. El plan se estaba llevando a cabo como lo planeó, ya estaba dentro, ahora solo tenía que buscar el hangar y saber el procedimiento de cómo funcionaban las naves espaciales.

— ¿Goten?— Preguntó Bra, cruzada de brazos.

—Fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió— Se excusó Trunks, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú no tienes 26 años.

—Pero los aparento. ¿Por qué no duermes? Este día estuvo muy... atareado.

Trunks se acercó a un catre y se sentó. Recargó su espalda en la pared, subió ambas piernas estirando una y doblando la otra donde recargó el brazo derecho en su rodilla.

— ¿Estas son las camas?— Bra se acercó a otro catre, se quitó un guante y con la yema de sus dedos recorrió el mueble sólido—. Están muy frías y duras. ¡Oh, es cierto! Traje sabanas y algunas mantas, ¿Podrías sacar algunas para mí?

—Lo siento, pero será mejor que no nos arriesguemos a que Zarbon o Dodoria nos encuentre con… "objetos terrestres".

Bra suspiró en señal de resignación. Se quitó el otro guante donde tenía las semillas del ermitaño, junto con el otro, los colocó en la cabecera del catre, se sentó sobre el mueble y comenzó a quitarse las botas, dejando el diario de Bulma dentro de una. Subió ambas piernas y acomodó su cabeza sobre los guantes doblados; sintió como si estuviera encima de una gran roca, pero el cansancio pudo más que su incomodidad.

— ¿No dormirás?— Preguntó la joven Brief, mientras daba un bostezo.

—Estaré en guardia un rato más.

Bra puso mala cara, pero no dijo nada. Trató de acurrucarse en el frío y duro catre. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando le surgió una duda.

— ¿Trunks?

El aludido se sorprendió ante su llamado. El joven de cabellos lilas ya la hacía dormida, pero al parecer el sueño aún no había llegado completamente en ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Las horas que pasan aquí… ¿Son las mismas qué pasan en mi tiempo?

Trunks se tomó unos segundos en analizar la pregunta de su hermana. Tenia que aceptar que a Bra no se le escapaba nada, la astucia privilegiada de Vegeta también había sido heredada en ella.

—No... precisamente— Respondió frunciendo el ceño—. Cuando uno viaja en el tiempo, se abre otra dimensión paralela a la del origen actual. Esos viajes causan paradojas espaciotemporales, provocando una gran diferencia en el intervalo de ambos mundos.

— ¿O sea? —Preguntó una soñolienta y confundida Bra.

Trunks sonrió y, luego explicó…

—Que mientras aquí pasa días, en tu tiempo solo pasa minutos— Bra puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—N-no… por nada. Curiosidad— Se excusó en un tartamudeo—. Ya me voy a dormir.

—Descansa.

…

Miraba a Bra quien se encontraba profundamente dormida. Todavía le embriagaba esa felicidad de que, en la época que salvó, tenía una hermana. Lo que fueron las cosas al cambiar esa parte circunstancial de la historia; Vegeta se había quedado con Bulma para seguir ejerciendo su papel de padre y esposo ¿Quién lo diría? El orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajins sí que tenía algo de bondad en su corazón. Saber, además, que Gohan había formado una familia con una mujer que compartía el mismo gusto por las artes marciales, mencionando a una hija que también vivía para ello. Y la otra inesperada sorpresa (después de Bra, claro está) fue conocer la existencia del segundo hijo de Gokú y Milk: Goten. Según lo que le había platicado Bra, su contraparte y el hermano menor de Gohan eran los mejores amigos, casi hermanos; la misma consideración que él sentía por su maestro ya fallecido.

Los pensamientos de Trunks fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó ruidos y voces fuera de su celda. Sintió tres energías, al parecer estaban discutiendo en una lengua extraña y con un acento muy marcado, se incorporó un poco y se puso en guardia; para alivio suyo, las presencias se fueron alejando. Volvió a su pose original, esa vez cerrando los ojos. Casi olvidaba por completo en qué lugar estaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no realizar ninguna misión de purga, y mucho menos con Bra ¿Qué procedía? En primera: No podía dejar a su hermana sola en ese planeta, había muchos soldados que sobrepasaban el ki de ella, y mencionar que Freezer se encontraba ahí ¿Y Vegeta? bueno, no había sentido la presencia de su padre desde que abordaron. Segundo: tampoco quería llevarla a esas sangrientas misiones, no quería que volviera a contemplar lo mismo que ocurrió en el planeta " _Makyo"_. Ante esas dos encrucijadas, debería descifrar el funcionamiento de las naves antes que llegaran los reportes de una posible purga en sus scouters. El fuerte impulso de salir de la celda y buscar el hangar era muy tentador, pero otra vez ese inconveniente: Bra. ¿Qué pasaría si llegara alguien y la viera sin el casco? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades en qué eso pasara? ¿Debería arriesgarse? ¡¿Qué demonios podía hacer?! _"¡Maldición"!_ En ese momento, aparentaba ser como un chiquillo inmaduro que requería ser llevado de la mano de su papá. Se sentía sumamente asustado, frustrado y furioso consigo mismo.

Abrió los ojos y tomó el scouter que le había dado Dodoria, se lo puso en su oreja izquierda y accionó el botón. En la pantalla aparecieron unos símbolos inusuales, obviamente Trunks ignoraba ese tipo de escritura, sin embargo pudo comprender que no había ningún mensaje… _todavía_. Apagó el aparato, se lo quitó y lo dejó junto al estuche donde guardaba las cápsulas _Hoi-Poi._ Dio un profundo suspiro, el sueño se estaba apoderando de él, se acostó en el catre, volteó a ver una vez más a su hermana para finalmente sucumbir en un profundo sueño.

Mañana haber que les esperaría.

* * *

 **Hola, perdón por tardarme en la actualización. Aquí les dejo este 4° capitulo :D El proceso al hacerlo fue muy nuevo y raro, porque lo hice con audio. Todo este capi está grabado en mi celular, tuve que pasarlo a compu y adaptarlo. Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre, agradezco sus reviews, sus favoritismos y el simple hecho de seguir esta historia :3**

 **No olviden mandarme sus comentarios :D**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **06/11/15**


	5. Feliz final de ciclo

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

Capitulo 5

"Feliz final de ciclo"

Año 790 _"Presente"_

Una nave, con la insignia de "Corporación cápsula" dibujada a los costados, sobrevolaba la ciudad a una velocidad de vértigo. Dentro del transporte, Bulma se encontraba piloteando, a su lado estaba Trunks de copiloto y en la parte de atrás Goten, quien estaba escuchando con atención las explicaciones de su amigo sobre lo ocurrido con Bra, también se enteró del porqué la sala de corporación estaba desordenada y el motivo del porqué el joven Brief tenía el rostro amoratado.

Después de escuchar la explicación de su hijo, Bulma soltó un suspiro de alivio…

—Así que decía eso— Dijo la mujer a la vez que soltaba una carcajada—. ¡Uff! Menos mal que está con mi otro Trunks. Él cuidara de ella, no te preocupes, hijo: Bra estará bien.

—Eso espero, mamá. Si algo le llegara a pasar no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Bulma se tensó al escuchar esas palabras dichas con mucho dolor y culpa; su hijo no tenía porqué sentirse culpable y tomar la responsabilidad de lo que había hecho Bra.

—No es tu culpa, cariño— Habló Bulma, tratando de consolar a Trunks—. Tu hermana es igualita a Vegeta, hacen todo lo que quieren sin percatarse de las consecuencias. ¡Oh, pero eso sí! Cuando tu hermana regrese me escuchará— Terminó con una expresión airada en el rostro.

Eso era lo que Trunks no quería escuchar, no le había gustado la idea de que su hermanita fuera castigada; miró a su madre de soslayo y a su vez trataba de buscar una forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto al regaño y un posible castigo…

—Sé que a veces Bra es infantil, fastidiosa…y traviesa…—Dijo el joven Brief riendo, luego tragó saliva y carraspeó—. Lo que quiero decir es que… apenas va en la etapa de la adolescencia, yo no creo que… debas regañarla y castigarla. Solo quería conocer la vida de papá, y no la culpo.

—Tienes razón—Suspiró—. Tal vez debí de haberle dicho algunas cosas omitiendo que tu padre fue un mercenario espacial.

—Bra sí que tiene agallas— Habló Goten de repente; ante la situación de la pequeña Brief, Bulma y Trunks habían olvidado la presencia del joven Son—. Cuando regrese tendrá que afrontar la furia de Vegeta. Mmm pensándolo bien, dudo que tu padre haga algo contra ella ¡Ya sabes! Como es su princesa. No es tan malo, Trunks, tú tienes el favoritismo de Bulma. En conclusión, Bra es la nena de papá, y tú amigo mío, el nene de mamá.

—Goten, cierra la boca— Ordenó Trunks con fastidio.

El muchacho de pelo lavanda no estaba en su mejor momento. Ese día había pasado muchas cosas de los cuales quería que se resolvieran cuanto antes: Su hermana había hecho un viaje en el tiempo quién sabe dónde, la culpa que sentía por no haberse responsabilizado de ella lo agobiaba por cada lapso que pasaba, la golpiza que su padre le había propinado por su insensatez aún lo afligía, y para terminar… no estaba de buen humor para escuchar los estúpidos comentarios de su mejor amigo.

—Solo digo la verdad— Continuó Goten haciendo caso omiso a la orden de Trunks—. Una vez escuché a mi madre diciendo que Vegeta era un mal padre ¿Es cierto eso, Bulma?

La susodicha frunció el ceño ante esas declaraciones.

— ¿Y lo dice ella? ¡JÁ! Si en esa andamos, Gokú le quita la corona de mal padre a Vegeta.

—Es cierto, recuerdo que Gokú no estuvo durante tu niñez, Goten— Dijo Trunks despectivo, burlándose de su amigo.

—Sí, es verdad— Admitió Goten sin tomarle importancia a las burlas—, pero recuperó ese tiempo al entrenar conmigo.

—Aun así, él…

— ¡Ya basta!— Bramó Bulma, interrumpiendo a los muchachos—. Trunks ¿Vegeta y Gokú ya llegaron con Kamisama?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué Vegeta fue a ver a kamisama?— Preguntó Bulma más para ella que para Trunks.

—Si es lo que pienso, yo creo que papá se quiere cerciorar del deseo de Bra.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?— Preguntó esa vez Goten.

—Porque, como yo, también quiere saber si mi hermana no pidió ser llevada al pasado.

…

Templo sagrado de Kamisama.

El aterrizaje de ambos saiyajins cortó el aire, provocando a su vez un sonido perceptible y singular. El primer golpe seco fue mucho más brusco, pero a la vez ágil ocasionando una ligera sacudida de viento sobre la plataforma celestial; la leve corriente de aire se contrarió hacia la enorme edificación. Vegeta caminó con una expresión imperturbable haciendo oídos sordos a los llamados de Gokú.

— ¡Vegeta, espera!

Dende, con Mr. Popo a su lado, se apresuraba a recibirlos con el corazón palpitante y un semblante tranquilo, ya podía intuir el motivo de la presencia de los guerreros; al ser el dios de la tierra, tenía un excesivo conocimiento de todo lo que pasaba debajo de sus aposentos. A unos cuantos metros, Piccoro, suspendido en el aire cruzado de brazos y piernas, se encontraba en el afán de estar meditando.

Vegeta siguió caminando, guiándose por el débil ki de Dende... su esencia, como si fuera un depredador olfateando a su presa. Una vez que lo tuvo enfrente, un sonoro gruñido salió de su pecho a la vez que lo miraba con ojos amenazadores.

— ¡TÚ! ¡Ahora mismo me dirás en dónde está mi hija!

Tomó al joven Namekiano por el cuello de su traje y lo levantó con brusquedad posicionándolo a su altura.

—Ve…Ve… Vegeta— Trató de llamarlo Dende.

Gokú estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero la presencia de alguien más aminoró un poco la situación, o eso fue lo él trató.

— ¡Suéltalo de inmediato!— Exigió Piccoro entre dientes, apareciéndose a una velocidad descomunal frente a los presentes.

— ¡A mí no me dices lo que tengo que hacer, insecto verde!— Bramó el saiyajin colérico dirigiéndose a Piccoro, luego volvió su atención a Dende—. Ahora mismo me dirás sobre ese deseo que pidió Bra— Lo soltó y lo empujó con brusquedad.

—Así que fue tu hija quién hizo uso de las esferas del dragón— Dedujo el Namek mayor sin dejar de fulminar a Vegeta.

—Es verdad, señor Piccoro— Afirmó Dende tras recuperarse del susto recibido por el rabioso saiyajin. Se acomodó su vestimenta y miró seriamente a Vegeta—. Bra pidió ser llevada al futuro.

Omitiendo los rasgos sorpresivos e incrédulos de los demás ante las palabras de Dende, un profundo alivio invadió al príncipe. Posteriormente, su rostro se fue alterando mientras procesaba las opciones, el alivio se resquebrajó para convertirse en duda y luego en escepticismo.

— ¿Al futuro? ¿Y por qué querría ir Bra al futuro, Vegeta?— Preguntó Gokú cuyo semblante estaba sereno.

" _Saber de mí, de mi pasado… ¡Trunks!, pero ¿Pidió ser llevada directamente con él?"_

— ¿Cuál fue el deseo específicamente? ¡Habla!— Exigió en un gruñido.

Dende se sobresaltó ante ese grito desgarrador y violento, por su bien, era mejor decirle la verdad una vez por todas.

—Pidió ser llevada 17 años al futuro, en la época del guerrero que les advirtió sobre la aparición de unos androides.

Se produjo un corto silencio lúgubre.

— ¿Trunks?— Volvió a preguntar Gokú en confusión, luego esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Bra estará bien— Todos los presentes lo miraron con incredulidad y sorpresa.

Vegeta podía estar tranquilo, por un segundo imaginó que su hija había pedido ir al pasado por el simple y estúpido deseo de conocer su vida. Aun contra eso, Bra había sido muy imprudente a tomar esas acciones sin antes consultárselo, pero ya llegaría el castigo. Ahora, si ella estaba con su hijo del futuro ¿Por qué él aún no la había traído de regreso? ¿Acaso la máquina no estaba cargada para hacer un viaje de ida y vuelta? ¡Quería a su hija en ese preciso momento y no estaba dispuesto a esperar por mucho tiempo!

— ¡Las esferas!—Gritó Vegeta volviendo sobresaltar a Dende—, ¡¿Cuándo volverán a funcionar?!

El pequeño Namek se apresuró a responder.

—Como Bra pidió un solo deseo, las esferas se regenerarán en 6 meses…

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!— Estaba cabreado, una peligrosa vena le palpitaba en la frente y sus ojos centelleaban chispas de cólera.

Vegeta estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Dende, pero Gokú se le adelantó poniendo una mano en su hombro, que fue sacudida enseguida.

— ¡Ey, tranquilízate, Vegeta! Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Podemos usar las esferas del planeta Namek ¡Ya sabes! Las que concede tres deseos.

Ante lo dicho, todos los presentes lo miraron impresionados.

—Esa es una muy buena idea, señor Gokú— Lo elogió Dende con ojos de agradecimiento; era preferible ver a cualquiera con tal de evitar los ojos fulminantes de Vegeta.

En cuanto a Vegeta, no tenía tiempo en ponerse a pensar en sí debería aceptar la idea de Gokú; la perspectiva y la admiración que tenía su hija por él estaba de por medio, por ella alejaría un poco su orgullo para traerla de regreso y evitarle el profundo sentimiento de la decepción. Soltando un profundo suspiro, puso una mano en el hombro del otro saiyajin ante las miradas sorpresivas de los Nameks y Mr. Popo.

— ¡¿Y qué demonios esperas?! ¡Vámonos!

Gokú sonrió.

—Como tú digas, Vegeta— Se colocó dos dedos en su frente, se concentró, para después desaparecer.

—A pesar de los años, todavía me sigue sorprendiendo ese sinvergüenza de Vegeta— Habló Piccoro con voz monocorde.

Dende se quedó mirándolo, y lo mismo hizo Mr. Popo. Después de unos minutos, el sonido de una aeronave aminoró la calma. Los tres, con un aire ensimismado, contemplaban a Goten, Bulma y Trunks, (éste último levemente golpeado), quiénes caminaban a pasos veloces en dirección a ellos.

—Tenemos más visitas indeseadas— Añadió Piccoro con desdén, se dio media vuelta y la capa blanca ondeó detrás de él.

Dende ignoró el comentario para después ir al encuentro de Bulma y de Trunks para contarles todo lo sucedido con respecto a Vegeta y Bra.

Goten también estaba escuchando, pero siendo una vez más ignorado, esa vez, por el Dios. Abstraídos en la plática, se oyó el sonido vigoroso que provocaba la teletransportación; los cuatro dieron tal respingo que hubo una leve confusión a lo que estaba pasando. Bulma vio maravillada las presencias de los saiyajins, pero su semblante flaqueó cuando no vio a Bra en ninguna parte.

— ¡Vegeta! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!— Gritó la mujer ya muy cerca de él, no hubo respuesta, ahora lo que veía sus ojos azules era una larga ráfaga de ki que se iba alejando a una velocidad descomunal—. ¡VEGETA!— Trunks tuvo el impulso de seguirlo, pero se contuvo, su madre lo necesitaba en esos momentos—. ¡Gokú! ¿Dónde está Bra?

El aludido sintió unas manos suaves y delicadas que lo sujetaban de los hombros, ese brillo de desespero y angustia en los orbes azules de su amiga, desencadenaba una sensación de vacío y tristeza dentro de él.

—Bueno…— Balbuceó Gokú poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca, luego le dedicó a Bulma una amplia sonrisa para trasmitirle un poco de tranquilidad—, cuando llegamos al planeta Namek, a mí me recibieron muy amablemente, aunque a Vegeta no mucho ya que lo reconocieron— Piccoro, quién estaba "meditando" a unos cuantos metros, escuchaba muy concentrado la explicación de Gokú—. Así que tuve que intervenir para explicarles sobre los acontecimientos de lo que todos ya sabemos. El gran patriarca, aunque nos quiso ayudar, no pudo hacerlo…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!— Interrumpió Bulma con brusquedad.

—Ya habían ocupado las esferas del dragón, y… utilizaron los tres deseos.

Un fuerte vacío golpeó en el interior de los Brief. Al saber que no verían a Bra por mucho tiempo, había despertado en ellos un deseo irrefrenable de hacer algo ¡Cualquier cosa! Funcionara o no…

—No puede ser. Aquí tenemos que esperar seis largos meses y allá un maldito año— Decía Bulma más para ella que para los demás, mientras lentamente se desplomaba en el piso con la mirada ausente.

—Mamá— Se inclinó Trunks a su lado, abrazándola.

—Bulma— Dende se acercó a la mujer e hizo que ella lo viera a los ojos—, ¿Recuerda que una vez le mencioné que en mi planeta, un año en _Namekusei_ equivale 130 días aquí en la tierra?

Bulma lo observaba como calibrando esa posibilidad.

— ¡Es cierto!— Exclamó con alegría, poniéndose de pie y tirando a Trunks en el acto.

—Ahora que lo mencionas— Intervino Gokú poniendo un semblante de estar pensando—, el gran patriarca me dijo que las esferas fueron utilizadas hace 75 días en ese planeta...

—... eso equivalía esperar solo dos meses aquí en la tierra— Dijo Bulma haciendo continuidad a las palabras de su amigo.

—Sí, mamá— Afirmó Trunks incorporándose—. Y recuerda que mi otro "yo" está con ella.

—Tienes razón.

— ¡Genial!, Todos felices ¿No?— Profirió Goten con una ligera impaciencia en su voz, tenía en su mente llegar lo más rápido posible a su cita—. Bra estará bien en el lugar y el tiempo en donde esté.

Pero lo que ellos ignoraban, era que la dimensión paralela a la del origen actual, causaba paradojas espaciotemporales, provocando una enorme diferencia en el intervalo de ambos mundos.

* * *

Año 761 _"Pasado"_ Planeta Freezer #79

Las dos naves aterrizaron provocando un ligero golpe en las plataformas de la base principal. Comúnmente, el sonido de las aberturas advertirían a algunos soldados de bajo rango asignados a recibir a los soldados de élite que arribaban después de una misión de purga, esa vez, no era el caso. Zarbon esperaba paciente, recargado en el marco de la entrada principal, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en su rostro.

Vegeta, en cuanto bajó de la nave, advirtió con sus ojos negros la presencia irritable de Zarbon; eso representaba un mal presagio, y no fue el único que lo discernió. Miró a Nappa para transmitirle un asentimiento de cabeza, señal que fue comprendida en segundos.

— ¡Vegeta!, ¡Nappa!— Saludó Zarbon a los allegados sin perder el gesto hipócrita—. ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? ¿Dónde está el otro simio?

Evidentemente, los saiyajins ignoraron al soldado verde, caminaron con un porte imperturbable, satisfechos con el triunfo de una misión deleitosa.

Al no recibir respuesta, Zarbon se posicionó delante de los saiyajins obstruyendo sus pasos hacia el interior de la base. Ese acto hizo cabrear al príncipe.

— ¿Tanto te importa la ausencia de Raditz, Zarbon?— Preguntó Vegeta con su típica arrogancia, y torció los labios para formar una sonrisa despectiva; después, sus facciones comenzaron a endurecerse—. Quítate de enfrente ¡Me estorbas!

Un desagradable rubor tiñó el pálido rostro de Zarbon, aún obstruyendo el paso, intimidaba a Vegeta lanzándole una mirada totalmente furiosa. El saiyajin mantenía audazmente la compostura, calculador, sin perder de vista los movimientos del enemigo. Después de un corto lapso, Zarbon sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y luego recompuso su gesto inicial.

—Veo que tienes mucha prisa en ver al gran Freezer, eso me alegra— Zarbon se hizo a un lado; Vegeta gruñó y se adentró a la base junto con Nappa—, porque está esperando por ti en la sala 009.

Ambos saiyajins detuvieron lentamente su andar. Nappa, quién había comprendido la singularidad de la última frase, atisbó por el rabillo del ojo a Vegeta, y le dio la impresión que éste estaba sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa abyecta, un aire perverso, más torvo que una mirada de ira. Era evidente que el príncipe no mostraría turbación enfrente de Zarbon, y mucho menos proferiría su rabia sabiendo que freezer estaba escuchando por medio de los scouters.

—Nappa— Lo llamó Vegeta con voz apacible, pero a la vez potente—, ve con Zarbon para que te dé el informe de la próxima misión.

—Como tú digas, Vegeta— Respondió el gigante dando un asentimiento de cabeza, como una leve reverencia.

—No tan rápido, mono— Bramó Zarbon posicionándose, una vez más, frente a Vegeta—. El gran Freezer me pidió que te escoltara personalmente a esa sala— Se dio media vuelta, y la gran capa azul ondeó detrás de él.

—No te molestes en tomar el papel de sirviente, Zarbon— Escupió el saiyajin con burla; trotó con rapidez antes de darle la oportunidad al alienígena verde hablar—. Conozco el camino.

Vegeta caminaba a trote veloz por los pasillos de la base, quería terminar cuanto antes cierto asunto que tenía con el tirano. Se detuvo a mitad de un largo corredor para apartar uno de los paneles, y poner al descubierto una longeva puerta diferenciándola de las demás por no contar con un escáner. Arrancó las cadenas que colgaban de la cerradura para después lanzarlas hasta el fondo del pasillo, provocando a su vez una estrepitosa resonancia; tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Penetró en la fría y obscura sala, buscando abruptamente la presencia de Freezer; no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, sus sentidos altamente desarrollados le daba un análisis perfecto de lo que había en ese lugar. Luego, una llamarada impactó en el suelo junto a un montón de escombros provocando fuego, dándole pinta de una gran hoguera. Vegeta se sorprendió ante esa acción, para después restándole importancia y entornar sus ojos negros en la figura que se localizaba hasta el fondo de la habitación. Sin vacilar, se agachó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y levantando la otra donde apoyó su brazo derecho; sin dejar de ver unos analizadores ojos rojos, inclinó la cabeza como modo de respeto. Él intuía que la conversación que tuvo con Zarbon sobre la ausencia de Raditz, mostraría mucha contrariedad en el lagarto; estaba a punto de romper el silencio, pero una voz fría y aguda se precedió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, soldado Vegeta?— Saludó el tirano con falsa amabilidad. Se encontraba de píe, ondeando su cola detrás de él, hendiendo el escaso aire que cerraba la habitación.

—Gran Freezer, me complace anunciarle que la misión del planeta _Kurai_ ha sido completada— Anunció Vegeta, tenía un porte adusto y le sostenía valientemente la mirada a su majestad.

En ese momento, a Freezer lo asaltó una fuerte impresión que lo desconcertó por completo. Tuvo la extraña sensación de haber vivido antes una situación similar, en ese mismo día, lo cual no era posible. Su mente lo llevó a la imagen de los muchachos que le habían solicitado integrarse a su imperio intergaláctico; hubo uno en especial: _"Senshi"_ , cuyos conocimientos y poder lo habían impresionado. Ahora que tenía enfrente a su "mono favorito", pudo darse cuenta en que ambos le provocaban la misma percepción; una ligera inquietud se apoderó en su ser. Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, dio dos pasos al frente mientras giraba levemente la cabeza y clavaba su vista en las danzantes llamas.

—Sabes, no pude evitar escuchar la conversación que tuviste con Zarbon— Vegeta se puso un poco rígido, pero aun así conservó la calma—. ¿Es cierto qué Raditz no llegó con ustedes?

—Sí— respondió con serenidad—, lo mandé a un planeta que está ubicado en la galaxia del norte. Está cumpliendo una misión que le encomendé.

—Lo mandaste a otro planeta— Dijo Freezer en voz baja—, y sin antes consultármelo.

El tono amenazador del tirano hizo que Vegeta apretara los puños producto de una gran furia que comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

—Me disculpo, Gran Freezer— Repuso el saiyajin impertérrito—, pero era necesario.

— ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

—Hay una posibilidad que otro saiyajin se encuentre con vida…

—Interesante— Interrumpió tajantemente; giró la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en los de Vegeta con tal vehemencia, difundiéndole colosal fiereza—. Así que necesitan a otro miserable mono para hacer más rápido el trabajo— El azote de su cola provocó una leve grieta en el suelo de piedra e hiciera temblar las paredes de mármol—. ¡Qué estupenda idea tuviste, soldado Vegeta!— El aludido le sostenía la mirada tratando de transmitirle calma, pero los temblores en su cuerpo se manifestaba prominentemente evidenciando su furia—. Recuerdo que la misión del planeta _Chanz_ les tomó tres días, y en esta más de tres semanas ¿Necesitas más hombres en tu escuadrón?

—Eso no será necesario— Respondió Vegeta rápidamente cuyas facciones comenzaron a tronarse duras y toscas; mientras que los vellos de su cola, enrollada fuertemente en su cintura, se erizaban con tal vehemencia.

—Lamento decirte que no estoy de acuerdo contigo— Volvió a interrumpirlo—. Integraré dos soldados a tu escuadrón.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?— Preguntó Vegeta sin alterarse, aunque con una indudable altanería; la rabia que sentía se reflejaba en los leves tiriteros de su cuerpo.

Freezer entornó sus fríos ojos ante el tono de voz del saiyajin. Se quitó el scouter de su rostro y lo lanzó en una esquina de la habitación; su cola seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro, parecía querer dar una sensación de peligrosidad.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿Sabes por qué mandé a Zarbon a que te trajera aquí?— Vegeta no respondió en seguida, cavilaba a la idea de muchos factores que pudo haber hecho para molestar al lagarto. No se tomó mucho tiempo en rememorar el motivo—. Te he hecho una pregunta.

Vegeta frunció con fuerza los labios, para luego responder…

—La misión del planeta _Inasu_.

— ¡Exacto!— Lo elogió Freezer sonriente como si fuera un padre venerable que felicitaba a su hijo por decir la respuesta correcta—. Hace tiempo que te encomendé esa misión. Has desacatado una orden directa, y no es la primera vez que lo haces.

—Mentira— Bramó Vegeta en tono agresivo. Incluso en su postura, se podía apreciar la tensión en su cuerpo y los puños fuertemente apretados; su cola, que antes estaba firmemente sujetada en su cintura, se agitaba con violencia por cada minuto que pasaba.

— ¿Yo miento, Vegeta?— No hubo respuesta por parte del aludido, Freezer esbozó una sonrisa siniestra—. Ya no toleraré más rebeldías tuyas. No quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que enseñarte una vez más, cuál es tu lugar aquí… empezando ahora.

A Vegeta no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió la mano de Freezer en su cola, esa fuerza desmedida desencadenó el sonido del aplastamiento de algunos huesos. En la sala resonó un gruñido hondo y sordo, para luego dar lugar a un aullido ensordecedor. El cuerpo del saiyajin se arqueó ante el infinito dolor que le provocaba la rotura de su miembro más sensible. Freezer lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó con ferocidad, haciendo que se desplomase en el suelo, muy cerca de la hoguera. Vegeta trató de incorporarse, pero la mayor parte de su fuerza se había ido al momento en que su cola fue fracturada. De repente, un rayo de luz roja surcó, con una velocidad prominente, en dirección a la espalda del saiyajin; podía sentir el flujo de sangre que subía por su garganta. Freezer, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa placentera, caminaba con suma elegancia hacia donde estaba su víctima _favorita_ …

…

Se despertó muy sobresaltada y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Se hallaba acostada en el catre, boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera terminando de entrenar junto con su padre. Al incorporarse con rapidez, un leve mareo provocó que su visión se nublara y la desorientara del lugar donde se encontraba. Se talló los ojos con brusquedad, y enfocó su vista en la habitación que estaba débilmente iluminada por una luz leve y brumosa que se filtraba por unos conectores de aire, suspendidos en el techo. Como si hubiera sido sacudida por dentro, una opresión en el pecho hizo que se estremeciera ante esa energía inimitable que había percibido.

" _Reconocería ese ki donde fuera"_

No podía equivocarse ¡Era su padre! ¡Por fin lo había encontrado! Bra tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, aun contra los pocos días que tenía sin verlo, ya lo extrañaba; quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero había algo en el ki de su padre que produjo que su alegría se truncara, para dar lugar a la preocupación y a la horrible sensación del miedo. Concentró toda su energía para percibir lo que estaba alrededor de Vegeta; un escalofrío la alarmó al sentir un segundo ki que, por desgracia suya, ya conocía perfectamente. No podía quedarse allí y dejar que Freezer terminara con la vida de su papá. Con suma decisión se puso los guantes (donde metió las semillas del ermitaño) y las botas (con el diario de Bulma dentro de una), y caminó hacia la puerta. Había un gran obstáculo que obstruía su paso. Miró a su hermano, quién estaba profundamente dormido ¿Lo tenía que despertar? Ante esa pregunta negó diligentemente con la cabeza. Ya podía sentir una gran culpa que crecía en su interior, pero trataba de alejar ese sentimiento dentro de ella ¡Su padre la necesitaba en esos momentos! Con mucho cuidado y haciendo el menor ruido posible, tomó su scouter del suelo y lo encendió en cuanto se lo puso, después agarró su casco y trató de colocárselo sin despegar el rastreador de su oreja. Después de dos minutos, ya estaba lista para salir. Cruzó la pequeña celda en puntillas, sin dejar de ver a Trunks y pidiéndole a Kami que no se despertara. Frente a la puerta, puso su mano en el escáner esperanzada en que ésta se abriera, no tenía tiempo ni alternativa en destrozarla. Se escuchó el sonido leve de un desliz, y la puerta se abrió ante la expresión aliviada de Bra. Sin perder más el tiempo, salió de la celda siguiendo el débil ki de su padre.

…

Freezer caminaba alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Vegeta. Haciendo uso de su larga cola, enrolló el cuello del saiyajin para levantarlo y ponerlo a la altura de su rostro. Había sido un castigo placentero, deleitoso, no podía dejar de sentir… _excitación_ al ver la sangre que recorría sobre un largo camino de musculo y piel quemada. Acercó sus labios a la mejilla de su soldado y comenzó a lamerle los extractos de sudor, y por supuesto, ese líquido rojo que tanto le apetecía degustar.

—Quiero el _neraru_ , mono— Susurró Freezer en la oreja de Vegeta, quién a pesar de su debilidad y al estar al borde de la inconsciencia trató de alejarse de él—. Y como otro castigo más, no visitarás a la Reina Ditafro tú solo, bueno, después te hablaré sobre ese tema. Por ahora te quedarás aquí. _Feliz final de ciclo_.

Ondeando su cola con brusquedad, lanzó a Vegeta con fuerza al fondo de la habitación, provocando que impactara contra la pared.

…

Gracias a que podía ocultar su ki, su presencia no fue advertida por ningún soldado, mucho menos por Freezer. Lo había visto salir, con algo de sangre, de una habitación que se encontraba muy escondida entre unos paneles de acero. Sin energías cerca del área, cruzó el pasillo y azotó la puerta con desespero. A pesar que tenía el casco puesto, su sentido del olfato captaba el olor de sudor y… ¡sangre!; su estomago se le revolvía por cada inhalación que daba. En ese momento, sus ojos azules se clavaron en una figura que se encontraba tendida en el suelo, hasta el otro extremo de la obscura habitación.

—¡PAPÁ!

Bra corrió a auxiliar a su padre, teniendo un gran impacto al verlo en ese estado. Vegeta estaba boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta manchada de sangre; el traje spandex azul estaba hecha jirones, donde se podían apreciar rasguños, piel expuesta y en algunas partes carne quemada. La armadura tenía algunas grietas a los costados, las hombreras partidas a la mitad y, tanto como los guantes y las botas, teñidos de un color carmesí.

—Resiste, papá ¿Dónde lo llevo?— Decía Bra con voz entrecortada, se hincó frente a su padre, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no vomitar—. Aquí no hay nadie… no hay… nadie cerca…

Se quitó el casco y lo lanzó a un lado. Levantó la cabeza de Vegeta y la depositó en sus piernas con sumo cuidado. Rápidamente, sacó una semilla del ermitaño de su guante. No le importó que su ropa ya estuviera manchada de la sangre de su padre, toda ella estaba confundida ¿Qué pasó allí con Freezer? ¿Verdaderamente, quién era él? ¿A qué se dedicaban en ese lugar? ¡¿En qué maldita época dio a parar?! Bra, con lágrimas en los ojos, miraba a un amolado Vegeta que había sido ultrajado por esa lagartija. Ella nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia un ser por más despreciable que fuera, y sí que conocía algunos así en su época. Acercó una mano temblorosa a los labios de su padre para darle la semilla; en ese momento, sintió un bulto bajo su rodilla. Vegeta hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor; accidentalmente le habían aplastado la cola. Bra abrió los ojos producto de la sorpresa, pero no era el momento para contemplar algo de lo cual ya había escuchado, pero no había visto.

—Comete la semilla, por favor, cómela— Pedía la niña, ayudando a Vegeta a pasarse la medicina.

Esperó y esperó, estaba dando resultado. El color que su padre había perdido estaba regresando, los cortes y la carne quemada estaban dando lugar a la piel bronceada característica de él, su cola volvió a regenerarse y, finalmente, el incremento de una gran energía… mucho más poderosa.

Bra se puso de pie, recogió su casco junto con su scouter del suelo y se los colocó. Salió de ahí antes que su padre recuperara el conocimiento.

* * *

 **Mis más sinceras disculpas a mis lectores por haberme tardado tanto, y las que preguntan si voy a seguir con la historia ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! Ammm, casi no lo hago, pero el próximo capítulo les daré un adelanto en donde Vegeta conocerá a sus hijos futuros :D**

 **Para los que han leído mi otra historia, ya estarán muy acostumbrados en mi forma de redacción** **extradiegético** **, a algunos se les hace rara y a otros no tanto XD Soy una narradora** **omnisciente** **influyente de la literatura inglesa, así que me vuelvo a disculpar por poner palabras "raras" y que no son muy inusuales.**

 **Infinitas gracias por sus hermosos reviews: z7fanhet, SophyBrief, naomigomiz, Kyojuanime, A.B.S, Extraestelar, 30LucasTaylor, SamL110, GabyFlowers1342, kathiashizu, Nilzle883, bulma gt brief, usuario865, Sora147, Elizabeth Ruiz, anónimo, nina, kio, anónimo (te recomiendo los fics que tengo en mi muro) y también a los que me siguieron y tienen como favorito a este fic :3**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **07/01/16**


	6. El escuadrón saiyajin

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo 6

"El escuadrón saiyajin"

Año 761 _"Pasado"_ Planeta Freezer #79

.

.

.

 _Eran raras aquellas mañanas que en el cielo, a lo lejos, no se observaban grandes humaradas que se dispersaban por el infinito firmamento. Ese día comenzaría con su entrenamiento, le había mentido a su madre que no lo haría, pero para alguien que tenía sangre guerrera en las venas era imposible no aferrarse a ese llamado de venganza y poder. Aterrizó en una pequeña meseta, donde la vista era hermosa y amena, a pesar de la execrable destrucción por parte de los androides en las capitales vecinas. Trató de mantener ese paisaje dentro de su mente antes de que esos asesinos lo encontraran y lo llegaran a convertir en un lugar infernal. A lado suyo se encontraba su maestro, Gohan, el único guerrero que quedaba con vida y que su único deber era salvar al planeta de la destrucción; impotente, sabiendo que sus esfuerzos en todos esos años, habían sido en vano._

 _—Sígueme, Trunks._

 _Sin decir nada más, Gohan emprendió el vuelo hacia un lugar mucho más apartado de la capital del oeste. Trunks lo siguió, preguntándose mentalmente cuales eran los motivos de su maestro para que se alejaran de la ciudad y dejarla a la merced de los androides._

 _Después de unos minutos de vuelo, habían llegado a una zona de barrancos y desfiladeros. Aterrizaron en un terreno calizo, en la parte superior de una gran roca. Gohan caminó hacia un pequeño árbol y entre sus ramas sacó un objeto largo y pesado envuelto con papel gris; tomándolo con cuidado se lo entregó a su joven pupilo._

 _—Ábrelo— Ordenó Gohan a la vez que dibujaba una perceptible sonrisa._

 _El joven Trunks asintió con una seca cabezada, la tomó con temor y expectación. Comenzó a desgarrar el papel, que en segundos surgió de ahí una afilada y poderosa espada. Los ojos azules resplandecieron de gran alegría al momento en que clavó su vista en la abrillantada hoja metálica. Sus manos sujetaban con firmeza la empañadura del arma, a su vez que sentía una descarga de adrenalina en todo su cuerpo._

 _—Me alegro que te haya gustado, Trunks— Dijo Gohan melancólico; no se tenía que ser un genio para no saber leer ese semblante de felicidad y afabilidad por parte de su alumno—. Durante los entrenamientos te enseñaré como utilizarla._

 _La emoción volvió a envolverlo cuando escuchó esas últimas palabras por parte de su maestro. Las ansias de aprender no se hicieron esperar._

 _—Enséñame ahora, Gohan— Pidió Trunks implorante—. Necesito saber pelear, para así vencer a los androides y vengar la muerte de mi padre y de los demás guerreros. También necesito… necesito convertirme en un súper saiyajin._

 _Las lágrimas fluían en las mejillas del primogénito de Vegeta. Lágrimas que simbolizaban impotencia y humillación. Se sentía inútil, débil, furioso, indignado; él sabía que no estaba demostrando una buena imagen de sí mismo, tenía que demostrarse lo mucho que valía, aunque se preguntaba mentalmente si había algo de valor en su interior: "¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Yo soy el primogénito de Vegeta!". En eso estaba completamente seguro y, también en que tenía mucho que aprender y junto con Gohan averiguaría que tan fuerte podía llegar a ser._

 _—Trunks— Al escuchar su nombre, había sentido una fuerte y tranquilizadora mano en su hombro; con su dorso se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su maestro—. Sé que lo lograrás. Para eso estoy aquí, para entrenarte. Tienes que ser fuerte, no perder la fe y seguir manteniendo la esperanza. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _"Fe y esperanza, lo último que se pierde" Pensó Trunks recordando las palabras de su madre._

 _—Lo que tú digas, Gohan._

 _El aludido tomó prestada la espada de Trunks y comenzó a maniobrarla mientras daba la explicación…_

 _—Lo primero que debes saber, es que tu arma es una extensión de ti mismo, debes considerarla una parte más de tu cuerpo._

 _— ¿Una parte más de mi cuerpo?— Preguntó el joven Trunks. Su semblante mostraba expectación, pero a la vez una ligera confusión._

 _—Bueno, sí… como un brazo muy largo y muy afilado. Tal vez para muchos, la espada es una simple herramienta, pero en las manos de un guerrero es el arma más versátil de todas y al igual que el conocimiento, no tiene límites—Gohan dio una suave patada contra el tronco del árbol, provocando que cayera algunas hojas las cuales cortó por la mitad antes que cayeran al suelo—. Por eso la espada tiene un sinfín de posibilidades. Un gran guerrero practica una variedad de artes para mantener su mente despierta y viva._

 _El duro entrenamiento se llevó a cabo durante toda la mañana y la tarde. Había un buen progreso, pero Trunks se exigía demasiado, que eso no le permitió mostrar su enorme potencial._

 _—Tuviste un buen primer día de entrenamiento.— Habló Gohan después de unos minutos de largo silencio._

 _Ambos muchachos se encontraban descansando sobre la gran roca. Trunks estaba muy cómodo tumbado boca arriba con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y con ambas rodillas levantadas; tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió cuando escuchó a Gohan, quién se encontraba sentado recargado en el árbol. Trunks suspiró lenta y profundamente, se incorporó un poco y miró hacia el cielo, de un azul intenso._

 _—¿De veras? Pensé que había fallado en todo lo que trabajamos hoy— Respondió Trunks con leve molestia en la voz, aunque se pudo percibir cierta tristeza y decepción._

 _Gohan se puso de pie, tomó la poderosa espada por la empañadura y la guardó en su funda. Luego, se acercó a su joven pupilo sentándose frente a él._

 _—Pero lo hiciste en una forma muy especial—Arguyó Gohan mirándolo con seriedad, pero a la vez con un matiz ligero de gentileza—. Al otro día, cuando me pediste que te entrenara, yo vi algo en ti de inmediato: vi el corazón más fuerte y puro que el de cualquier otro guerrero que conocí. Al entrenar, no fue tu destreza lo que me sorprendió, eso te lo puedo asegurar, mostraste algo superior a eso: versatilidad, credibilidad, inteligencia; las cualidades que definen a un buen hombre y a un buen guerrero. Si sigues así con la espada, sé que algún día serás un gran guerrero incluso mejor que yo._

 _—Gohan..._

.

.

.

Sus párpados se abrieron con pesadez. Lo primero que vislumbró fue la luz tenue que iluminaba débilmente la celda. Se removió un poco de su catre quedando frente a la pared. El sueño que tuvo con Gohan lo consternó, rememorando el infierno de su niñez y adolescencia. Agitó levemente la cabeza como si eso fuera suficiente para eliminar esos recuerdos. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hermana cuando enfocó sus ojos azules en el catre contiguo. Se levantó de un solo movimiento y lo primero que hizo fue revisar en el baño… no estaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima.

— ¡Maldición, Bra! ¿En dónde estás?

Trunks tuvo la horrible sensación de que alguien pudo haber entrado a la celda y se habían llevado a Bra, mientras estaban dormidos. Una suposición completamente estúpida, él se habría dado cuenta si eso hubiera pasado. Revisando minuciosamente el lugar, pudo notar que las pertenencias de su hermana, incluyendo el casco, tampoco estaban. Se llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza en señal de desespero, suspiró mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y concentrarse. A pesar de lo pocos días que llevaba de conocer a su hermana, un vínculo mental y sentimental ya emergía dentro de él; teniendo una rápida percepción de ella. No le había costado nada de trabajo encontrar el ki de Bra, lo sintió eminentemente familiarizado. Se movía, con algo de torpeza, tal vez cuidándose de que nadie la viera. Algo andaba mal, y estaba muy cerca de Bra. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió otro ki muy, pero muy conocido, imposible de olvidar.

" _Ese ki es de mi padre" P_ ensó Trunks, ya que la impresión que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no le permitió hablar.

Sin perder más el tiempo se dirigió a su catre para tomar sus pertenencias. Guardó su estuche, tomó el scouter y lo accionó en cuanto se lo puso. La pequeña pantalla roja le indicaba dos flechitas que vibraban por cada entonada; no le tomó importancia. Se dirigió a la puerta metálica y llevó su mano derecha en el escáner, tal como había visto a Zarbon hacerlo frente a la sala del trono. Al escuchar el sonido del desliz de la puerta, salió precipitadamente de la celda con la encomienda de encontrarse a su hermana guiándose por el ki de ella.

" _Por favor, no hables, no me respondas"_

— ¡Goten!—Llamó Trunks de repente, implorando en que Bra no articulara palabra y tuviera el scouter encendido—. Escucha, necesito que regreses a…

— ¡Oye, tú!— escuchó una voz conocida detrás de él…

* * *

Tenía muchas ganas de quedarse con su padre, pero debía regresar a su celda antes que Trunks despertara. Por cada paso que daba, muchas preguntas respecto a ese lugar se dispersaban dentro de su mente. Había leído algunos párrafos del diario de su madre respecto a Freezer, solo lo describía como un ser despiadado, ruin y muy peligroso, capaz de hacer explotar una galaxia entera. Antes de arribar en ese planeta, había considerado que su madre exageraba en esos escritos, pero después de encontrar a su padre al borde de la muerte gracias a esa lagartija, tuvo que accederle a Bulma toda la razón. Con ligeros pasos y cuidando que su presencia no fuera detectada, Bra casi pega un grito cuando su scouter tintineó.

— _¡Goten!_ —Era Trunks, quién le hablaba por medio del aparato—. _Escucha, necesito que regreses a…_

No se escuchó nada más. Bra dio un suspiro de resignación, era probable que su hermano estuviera molesto con ella por el hecho de salir de la celda sin avisar. De repente, detuvo sus pasos cuando una extraña sensación comenzó a consumirla, algo le decía que había hecho una estupidez...tembló al recordarlo. Ese aparato que llevaba puesto no solo era para saber el nivel de pelea de un sujeto, sino que también tenía como función comunicarse; lo había visto con Raspberry y Zarbon.

" _¡No puede ser! Hablé con el scouter puesto cuando fui a socorrer a mi_ _papi_ _, ¡Y estaba encendido! ¿Me habrá escuchado alguien?_ _"_

Se quedó allí paralizada sin poder realizar un solo movimiento. Solo era ella y el largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Estaba consciente de que no podía quedarse todo el tiempo en ese lugar, muchas energías se desplazaban cerca de donde estaba; incluyendo la de su padre, indicio de que ya se había recuperado por completo. Bajó la cabeza a la vez que levantaba sus manos, atisbando sangre en sus guantes. Había olvidado ese gran detalle, Trunks se preocuparía mucho si la viera así; pensando, tal vez, que ella estaba lesionada. Trató de quitarse ese líquido rojo, restregando sus manos en su traje negro, pero era inútil. Las manchas de sangre ya estaban impregnadas en los guantes de hule. Sintió las tres semillas del ermitaño que chocaban contra su mano, recordándose a sí misma de que debía tener mucho cuidado con eso.

Después de un par de minutos que parecieron eternos, Bra levantó su cabeza a la vez que dibujaba una sonrisa presuntuosa y fruncía su ceño; su cara era la viva expresión de Vegeta. Olvidando la estupidez que cometió, tenía en esos momentos el deber de llegar donde se localizaba Trunks. Trotó con pasos rápidos siguiendo el ki de su hermano, sin detenerse, sin importarle que los hombres de Freezer merodearan por esos rumbos. El casco la estaba auxiliando, odiando tener que ocultarse, su vida estaba salvada…

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en el piso a la mitad de esa fría y obscura habitación, preguntándose: ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Dentro de su mente, las imágenes de la execrable indignación que lo hizo pasar Freezer fueron unas de las más predominantes. Ese hijo de puta había jugado con él, a la vez que volvió a pisotear su orgullo de saiyajin; sumándole a la humillación, los golpes, las burlas. La vergüenza y el odio se incrementaron notoriamente en su interior, dando siempre hincapié a la necesidad de la venganza. Increíblemente, eso pasó ser segundo plano para él. Vegeta se levantó como si nada y comenzó a crear una pequeña esfera de energía desde su palma. Dirigió su ataque en dirección opuesta a la puerta y disparó. La bola de energía impactó contra la pared demoliendo gran parte de la sala, el techo se desplomó provocando que los bloques de concreto produjeran ensordecedores estrépitos. Efectivamente algo en él había cambiado, su fuerza y su masa muscular no eran los mismos de antes. Alguien lo había resucitado, alguien había cometido la estupidez de salvarlo; le asqueaba la idea en saber que le debía la vida a esa persona. Recordaba haber visto unos ojos azules, que a pesar de su debilidad y su imperceptible inconsciencia, pudo vislumbrarlos. Algo estaba mal, muy mal, pero sus sentidos y su intuición no podían equivocarse. La habitación estaba obscura, pero aun contra eso logró ver, _turbio_ y _borroso_ , sin embargo muy _evidente_. Gruñó por lo bajo. Tenía que limpiarse y cambiarse de ropa; necesitaba matar a miles de alienígenas para alejar esa amargura que esos sujetos le hicieron pasar.

* * *

— ¡Oye, tú! ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Acaso quieres provocar la furia del Gran Freezer?

Trunks reconoció de inmediato esa voz. Giró sus talones para encararse con Raspberry.

El soldado de Freezer era similar a la de una raza terrestre. Sus facciones eran toscas y recias, con un color de piel muy bronceado. Su traje era de un tono morado muy obscuro que hacía juego con su armadura azul de batalla. Llevaba puesto un enorme casco que cubría gran parte de su cabeza y su cuello, teniendo el rostro a la intemperie. En su brazo derecho sostenía una _blaster_ que había sido utilizado contra los hermanos cuando ellos arribaron al planeta.

Trunks frunció el ceño ante la arrogancia del soldado. Se dio cuenta en que Raspberry se acobardaba un poco ante la mirada que le lanzó, para después recuperar la compostura. Dedujo en darle algo de crédito a la valentía del soldado, quién sabía que era una debilidad a lado suyo y aun así no demostraba ningún temor. El hijo de Vegeta nunca quiso radiar miedo a los demás, pero si eso implicaba respeto hacia su persona, pues no le quedaba otra opción que aprovechar la fría e intimidante mirada que había heredado de su padre y usarla a su favor. Seguiría con la farsa de que era un muchacho con un escaso nivel de pelea de 15,000 unidades, prohibiéndose a sí mismo mostrar todo su poder para que no hubiera más alteraciones en esa época. Las manos de Trunks se movían instintivamente de un lado a otro, podía sentir una furia inexplicable que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Sabía que tenía que controlarse y omitir su deseo de matar a todos los que se encontraban en esa base. Se sentía impotente en no poder hacer algo para salvar a las personas que posiblemente estaban siendo asesinadas por los hombres de Freezer. Todo eso se terminaría si en esos momentos él se convirtiese en un súper saiyajin, destruyendo toda la armada intergaláctica de la familia Cold como lo había hecho en la tierra. Dio un profundo suspiro mientras dejaba de tensar sus músculos, miró al soldado para luego decir:

—Necesito encontrar a mi compañero— Espetó; enfocó su atención en la energía de Bra, se estaba acercando.

Raspberry carraspeó entre gruñidos, agitó una mano a la altura de su rostro, como si tratara de espantar una molesta mosca. Se veía sumamente nervioso y un poco agitado.

—No hay tiempo— Siseó en voz baja—. El señor Dodoria me pidió que te escoltara. ¡Muévete!

Raspbery ya se había dado la vuelta, pero al no escuchar pasos que lo seguían volvió a girarse. Trunks aún seguía allí, con el semblante imperturbable y los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

—No me iré sin él— Sentenció el muchacho, y continuó su camino hacia donde podía sentir el ki de su hermana.

Azarado por la terquedad de Trunks, Raspbery encendió su _blaster_ y corrió para alcanzarlo. Aceleró por el largo pasillo y sus facciones fueron tomando un matiz de profunda irritación. Trunks iba tan rápido que por un momento creyó que estaba volando. Aceleró sus pasos y sujetó fuertemente al muchacho por el brazo. Aligeró el agarre cuando un aura roja envolvía el cuerpo de Trunks. Comenzó a sentir gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente.

—Escucha— Demandó Raspberry—, si desobedecemos una orden directa del Gran Freezer, estaremos muertos. Espéralo en la zona de despegue— Habló con voz monocorde tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Trunks—. Tienes el maldito scouter ¿No? Dile que te alcance allá ¡Ahora camina!

Para su grata sorpresa, Trunks le había hecho caso. Comenzó a caminar a lado de él, sin saber que le había dado un motivo de una posible esperanza de salida.

— ¿Zona de despegue?— Preguntó Trunks de repente mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Raspberry—, ¿Te refieres al hangar?

— ¡Por supuesto qué no! La zona de despegue es el lugar donde tú y tu compañero abordaron. En el hangar solo entran los mecánicos, los científicos y los soldados de élite; como las fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

— ¿Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu? ¿Acaso también están en este planeta?— Espetó Trunks de mala gana preguntándose a cuantos conocidos más se encontraría.

Siguieron caminando por un largo e iluminado pasillo con ventanas a los costados donde se podía visualizar el espacio infinito. Había muchos soldados con armaduras y armas que parecían apresurados en cumplir sus mandatos. En cada rostro se podía percibir una mirada homicida y desalmada, rodeados en un ambiente para quienes vivían de las batallas y los asesinatos.

—No— Respondió Raspberry al momento en que unos hombres armados se alejaban en dirección opuesta—. Ellos, como el gran Freezer, están en una importante reunión en uno de los planetas del Rey Cold. Hoy inició otro ciclo.

Trunks parpadeó un par de veces, atónito— ¿Te refieres al cambio de año?— El soldado asintió—. Así que ya estamos en el año 761.

Lo recordaba, en el año 761 Raditz llegaría a la tierra. Considerando el calendario de su planeta de la galaxia del norte, específicamente el saiyajin abordaría en el mes de octubre. Por lo menos no se alteró esa parte circunstancial de la historia. Aunque no debería confiarse demasiado, tal vez la rotación de ambos planetas no concordaba con el número de días…

—Parece que no estás tan perdido, chico— Espetó Raspberry, interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos.

Trunks lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Comenzó a analizar todo lo que había pasado desde que se despertó. Por una parte podía estar tranquilo porque Freezer y las fuerzas especiales Ginyu no estaban allí. Y por lo otra, la presencia de Vegeta en ese lugar le preocupaba, conjeturando en lo que podía pasar si Bra llegara a encontrárselo. Aunque rememorizando un poco, había sentido el ki de su hermana muy cerca del de su padre.

" _¿Acaso mi padre y mi…? ¡No! ¡Imposible!"_

No obstante, eso era evidente. Algo había pasado con Vegeta para que su hermana optara por salir de la celda sin decirle nada. ¿Qué había pasado? Bra tenía que explicarle muchas cosas respecto a esa imprudencia. Los pensamientos de Trunks fueron interrumpidos, otra vez, por el estruendo de una docena de pabellones. Ya habían llegado a la zona de despegue. Era su oportunidad.

—Por cierto, necesito que me digas como se maneja una nave espacial.

Unas estridentes carcajadas se mezclaron con el ruido de los pabellones. Trunks arqueó una ceja, mirando impaciente a Raspberry, quién no paraba de burlarse—¡Muchacho, no me hagas reír!— Dejó de hacerlo cuando contempló el semblante confundido y furioso de Trunks; era evidente que había hablado en serio—. Creí que… ¡Bah, olvídalo! Verás, dentro de tu nave, en la parte de arriba, hay un compartimiento donde se guarda un pequeño control, con ese aparato podrás operar la cápsula de ataque. También puedes utilizar el scouter. ¿Qué clase de viajero espacial eres?

Trunks no respondió. La explicación de Raspberry le ayudó bastante, pero tenía un inconveniente respecto al scouter; el mayor problema era que no entendía la forma de escritura del aparato. Necesitaba de algunas herramientas para modificar el programa, y para eso requeriría sacar su estuche de cápsulas, haciendo aparecer su cofre donde tenía guardada su espada y sus artefactos. Sin tener alternativa, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a Bra. Al ser llevado hacia la zona de despegue, dedujo que tenían una misión en puerta. No había nadie en el lugar más que él y Raspberry, suponiendo también, que aún no formaba parte de ningún escuadrón. Su plan consistía en llegar al destino establecido que la computadora de las naves tenía programado; una vez allí, usaría su herramienta para modificar el scouter y así cambiar las coordenadas con destino a la tierra; eso sería muy fácil. En esos instantes, Trunks percibió a tres energías que se acercaban, dos estaban un poco más lejos que la otra. El ki de su padre estaba estable, lo sentía muy diferente a como lo recordaba; una gran energía maligna. Mientras que el de Bra estaba imparcial, pero a pesar de eso pudo darse cuenta en que ella se encontraba bien. El otro ki era más débil, sin embargo, la energía que irradiaba se percibía muy maliciosa.

—Espera a tu escuadrón, muchacho— Sentenció Raspberry; caminó hacia su puesto, específicamente en la entrada de la base, optando una pose militar.

Las esperanzas de Trunks se despedazaron al escuchar esas palabras, recalcando: " _tu escuadrón"_. Otros boletos de salida que se convertirían, una vez más, en boletos de entrada— ¿Ya tengo…? Es decir, ¿Mi compañero y yo ya tenemos escuadrón?— Rogaba en que eso no fuera verdad.

—Solo espera. Supongo que van a tener que irse sin su líder.

Las facciones de Trunks se tornaron confusas— ¿A qué te refieres?

No hubo respuesta inmediata. El scouter de Raspberry detectó algo. Abrió los ojos como platos producto de la impresión. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse de miedo a la vez que no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña pantalla indicándole una peligrosa presencia— No entiendo— farfulló el soldado; Trunks lo observaba sin comprender—, él debería estar en un tanque de recuperación. ¡¿Cómo pudo sanar tan rápido?!

Absorto a lo que se refería Raspberry, la aparición de Bra al sector hizo que se olvidara de su confusión y su enojo— ¡Goten!— Gritó Trunks corriendo hacia donde estaba ella; se percató de la sangre en los guantes y en las botas. Su preocupación no tardó en manifestarse—. ¿Estás lastimado?— Bra negó girando apresuradamente su cabeza. Trunks la tomó por el hombro y la acercó más a su cuerpo, llevó una mano al casco a la vez que lo levantaba un poco, estiró su brazo a la altura del cuello de su hermana e inclinó la cabeza hacia ese espacio que había entre ellos—. No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, Bra— Susurró él—, me tenías muy preocupado.

La pequeña Brief, pese a que sentía un poco de culpa, esbozó una sonrisa sabiendo que no podía transmitírsela a Trunks gracias a la barrera del casco. Así que tomó el brazo de su hermano y llevó sus dedos entrelazándolos con los de él, oprimiendo su mano, como queriendo decirle: que todo estaba en orden. Abstraídos entre ellos, no advirtieron la aparición de sus nuevos compañeros de escuadrón.

— ¡Señor Vegeta!, ¡Señor Nappa!— Saludó Raspberry con evidente nerviosismo y acercándose a los saiyajins para anunciar su reporte.

A Trunks le dio un escalofrío cuando escuchó el nombre de su padre. Se separó de su hermana con lentitud para girar su cabeza y encontrándose con esos fríos y obscuros ojos. Allí estaba él, con un porte intimidante, diseminando una gran aura de malicia, soberbia y orgullo. Era muy diferente a como lo recordaba: baja estatura, con cuerpo delgado, pero muy musculoso. El traje spandex era igual al suyo, excepto por la armadura que se diferenciaba por tener protectores que cubrían gran parte del cuerpo de su padre. En la parte superior, tenía una mayor protección gracias a las hombreras; y en la parte inferior, la armadura tapaba la entrepierna y los muslos. Llevaba puesto guantes y botas blancas. Vegeta parecía ensimismado a lo que Raspberry le estaba diciendo. Trunks lo veía muy concentrado, con el oído agudizado, pero a la vez le daba la impresión en que su padre no dejaba de mirarlos, especialmente a la pequeña Bra, quién estaba a su lado, con el cuerpo tenso y las manos ocultándolas detrás de su espalda. La presencia de Vegeta le produjo entrar en un trance emocional y mental, no importándole la existencia del otro saiyajin. Regresó a su realidad cuando Raspberry los llamó y les pidió que se acercaran. Trunks tenía un mal presentimiento, a pesar de eso, no podía negar esa felicidad que comenzaba a emanar dentro de él al volver a ver a su padre. Comprendía a la perfección que el Vegeta de ese tiempo tenía una descripción mucho más abismal y escalofriante que el Vegeta que conoció en la otra dimensión. Le dolía aceptar en que su padre conllevaba una reputación que iba más allá en ser inteligente, eficaz, burlón y astuto; también era frío y conservaba una obsesión por el asesinato. Él podía superar esa forma de ser, pero ¿Y Bra? ¿Soportaría ver la crueldad y el desafecto de Vegeta?

Estaba más que claro que los hermanos formaban parte del _escuadrón saiyajin_. Trunks eludió en poner un semblante de contrariedad y aflicción, sabiendo que era observado por unos ojos muy analizadores. Mientras se iban acercando, se percataron de la presencia de Nappa. Bra lo vislumbró desde su casco, examinándolo de pies a cabeza. Lo primero que ella notó del saiyajin fue su débil poder de pelea. A pesar del físico del gigante y de su exagerada masa muscular, a leguas se notaba un aura de estupidez y debilidad que lo rodeaba.

—Ellos son sus nuevos hombres, señor Vegeta— Anunció Raspberry con voz temblorosa.

Vegeta se giró un poco para apreciarlos mejor. Gracias al informe de Nappa y de Raspberry, tenía una vaga idea contra quienes lideraría durante sus misiones. Entornó sus ojos mientras examinaba a Trunks, asombrándose por el físico de éste. El muchacho se le hacía extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes. A pesar de eso, la forma y el color del cabello de su hijo le había parecido una ridiculez, (aunque eso no era la gran cosa teniendo en cuenta que estaba acostumbrado a ver especímenes más extraños). No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el color de esos ojos… azules, de aspectos rasgados.

 _"No me puedo equivocar…"_

El semblante de Trunks se tornó muy incomodo ante la severa mirada de su padre. El príncipe no dejaba de analizarlo con esos ojos negros inyectados de sangre, que transmitía frialdad, desconfianza, asco y tal vez una ligera decepción. Trunks sabía que tenía una cara muy expresiva que delataba sus sentimientos al instante; no podía permitirse que su sensibilidad ganara contra la indiferencia que debía demostrar. Así que atentó en mostrarse valiente, honrado y seguro de sí mismo.

Vegeta soltó un bufido despectivo, para luego entornar su atención en Bra. Indudablemente, el príncipe pensó que se trataba de un _chiquillo_ , para lo que detestaba a los críos. Sin embargo, según los reportes, el nombrado _"Goten"_ tenía un nivel de pelea de 13,000 unidades; eso lo hacía mucho más fuerte que Nappa. Se aproximó a su hija casi rozándola con su armadura; ante esa acción, Trunks se acercó automáticamente a ella. Vegeta ignoró ese acto y siguió en la función de reexaminar a Bra. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando se alejó un poco de _la_ _criatura._

— ¿Así qué ustedes son las nuevas mascotas de Freezer?— Preguntó Vegeta con una sonrisa socarrona. Bra tembló, la voz de su padre se escuchaba ligeramente diferente, no era tan grave y áspera a como la recordaba, y para su sorpresa el tono difundía mucho más miedo y respeto—. ¿Eres poderoso, _chiquillo_?— Volvió a cuestionar dirigiéndose a Bra, quién a pesar de que tenía el casco puesto podía sentir que los ojos de su padre taladraba los suyos, como si pudieran atravesar la barrera del cristal obscuro; la joven asintió mecánicamente sin dejar de ver a Vegeta. El saiyajin endureció sus facciones y fijó su atención en la entrepierna de su hija—. A pesar de que todavía no te han bajado las pelotas te consideras fuerte... eso me gusta— Trunks hizo un movimiento involuntario, como si hubiese querido atacar a su padre. Vegeta se dio cuenta de eso y en un rápido movimiento tomó a su hijo de los cabellos y lo zampó contra el suelo—. ¿Qué pretendías hacer, muchacho? ¡Responde!

Trunks hizo una mueca de dolor, su padre lo había tomado por sorpresa. Podía sentir los dedos del saiyajin aplastando su cabeza, lo tenía frente a frente. Había olvidado lo intimidante e intuitivo que era su padre con tan solo verlo a los ojos, no recordaba ver tanta maldad y rabia como la primera vez que lo conoció.

—Dis-discúlpeme, esa no era… mi intención— Arguyó Trunks a la vez que alejaba ese fuerte impulso de quitarse a su padre de encima. Aunque era muy peligroso, le correspondía evitar que Vegeta no supiera su verdadero poder de pelea. Eso ya lo había vivido una vez y no quería repetirlo; el orgullo de su padre estaba en juego.

Las reacciones de los presentes eran indudables: Nappa miraba la escena con total atención recargado en la pared mientras reía entre dientes; Raspberry mantenía una compostura tranquila, apartado de la escena, siendo testigo de las presentaciones; en cuanto a Bra, había entrado en un trance emocional cuando escuchó las toscas palabras por parte de su padre, no pudo evitar que unas perceptibles lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, podía aguantar los insultos de cualquier otra persona sin que su orgullo quedara dañado, pero Vegeta traspasó esa línea. Trató de serenarse para pensar en alguna manera de salvar a su hermano.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Vegeta soltó a Trunks.

—Levántate, muchacho—Gruñó mirándolo con aversión—, y agradéceme de que no te haya matado— El príncipe giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su nave; Nappa lo siguió.

Trunks se puso de pie rápidamente con la ayuda de su hermana— Estoy bien— Le dijo para tranquilizarla—. Recuerda que todos piensan que eres un chico. No te tomes tan apecho las palabras de papá— La consoló Trunks entre murmullos.

Bra meditó lo que le había dicho su hermano, eso la había tranquilizado un poco.

—Tienen que irse— Anunció Raspberry acercándose a los hermanos—. Las naves ya están programadas. Lo único que tienen que hacer es cerrar la abertura. La computadora hace el resto. ¡Ya váyanse!

Trunks le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento, le debía mucho…

* * *

Dentro de su nave, Bra tuvo la libertad de quitarse su casco y exhalar rápidamente el aire del exterior. Dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad al saber que nadie había escuchado su voz por medio del scouter, si eso hubiera ocurrido, tal vez ella y Trunks se encontrarían enfrente del lagarto, y su hermano no le habría quedado más remedio que aniquilarlo. Sobre su padre… en esos momentos solo quería despejar sus pensamientos. Decidió leer el diario de Bulma que estaba guardado dentro de una de sus botas. Sacó el cuadernillo y comenzó a ojearlo, mientras buscaba la página donde se había quedado…

"… _la nave en la que llegamos a Namekusejin fue destruida por unos horribles maleantes, por suerte Gohan y Krillin pudieron eliminarlos. En estos precisos momentos me encuentro reguardada en una cueva dentro de una mis cápsulas-domo esperando noticias por parte de Krillin y de Gohan. Me contaron que alguien más fuerte que Vegeta está matando a los namekusejins y que también está en busca de las esferas del dragón. Las esperanzas para revivir a nuestros amigos se están extinguiendo. En primer lugar yo nunca quise venir a este planeta ¡Odio estar aquí!, encerrada, sin saber que mierda está pasando allá afuera. Lo único que deseo es que Gokú llegue pronto y acabe con ese tal Freezer y sus hombres… también que elimine a Vegeta. Gracias a él, Yamcha y los demás están muertos. ¡Lo odio! Odio este planeta, a Freezer. A Krillin y a Gohan por abandonarme… y a Gokú por tardar demasiado ¡Odio a todo el mundo!..."_

Bra frunció el ceño cuando terminó de leer. No podía entender el porqué del odio de su madre hacia todo el mundo. Le dio un escalofrío cuando sus ojos azules se enfocaron en esa línea donde Bulma quería que Gokú eliminara a su padre. Una vez más, suspiró profundamente y siguió leyendo…

"… _En serio que no entiendo a los hombres. En primera, Vegeta se apareció enfrente de Krillin y de mí amenazándonos con matarnos si no lo entregábamos la esfera del dragón. Por suerte llegó ese sapo verde asqueroso ¡Diack! Me avergüenzo de mí misma por haberme parecido atractivo. Ese sujeto peleó contra Vegeta mientras que yo rogaba que se mataran entre ellos. El destino quiso jodernos más, cuando Vegeta fue el vencedor y nos robó la esfera del dragón, ya que si no se la dábamos nos iba a matar. Tuvimos que cambiar de refugio, ya que Krillin me había dicho que Gohan fue tras una esfera en la aldea donde Vegeta había atacado. Todo el mundo es enemigo de todos. Ahora resulta que Krillin y Gohan, junto con VEGETA ¡CON VEGETA! aún no puedo creerlo, llegaron a mí y me pidieron la esfera… con lo que me costó trabajo cuidarla ¡Son unos tontos! ¡Malos amigos! Solo rezo en que Gokú llegue pronto, porque ya no aguanto estar un minuto más en este planeta"._

Cerró el diario bruscamente provocando un sonido seco. No le gustaba leer las partes en donde su madre quería muerto a su padre. Lo guardó dentro de su bota y miró al frente. Luego, unas luces parpadeantes comenzaron a encenderse.

" _—Estado de animación suspendida: activándose"._

Escuchó Bra una voz computarizada por medio de unas bocinas situadas en el mando de control. Las luces se apagaron quedando el interior de la nave completamente obscuro. En segundos, sintió en como su cuerpo se relajaba; un cansancio inexplicable se estaba apoderando de ella. Trató de mantener sus ojos abiertos, enfocando su vista en las naves que tenía enfrente. Sus esfuerzos por quedarse despierta eran inútiles. El sueño la venció, ignorando lo que le esperaría en su siguiente destino.

* * *

 **¡Hola! No tardé mucho esta vez, ya que una gran parte ya la tenía escrita en mi cuaderno y en mi cel. Creo suponer que hasta aquí se termina la introducción XD muy larga por cierto. No sé cuantos capítulos abarcará esta historia, pero yo espero que sean pocos, como unos 15 o 20 a lo mucho. Respecto a los personajes, siento que este "Vegeta joven" se me hace mucho más difícil de escribir, hay muy pocos sentimientos en su persona, y eso a la vez me confunde bastante. Me tomé un tiempo en ver los primeros capítulos donde aparece, y no me dice mucho. No demuestra casi nada de su personalidad, solo quiere sobresalir y por supuesto, matar. Tendré que ver la parte donde se enfrenta a Gokú, pero eso será después, tengo que darme prisa con mi otro fic :3 Respecto a la voz, si cambió un poco. Al principio René García la hacía un poco más suave y conforme pasaron las sagas ya era más grave. Aun así adoro su sexy voz :333**

 **Tengo mi página de facebook (ver perfil), allí podré tener comunicación con ustedes, cualquier duda que tengan y les accederé las noticias de cuando actualizo :D**

 **Agradezco a…**

 **(Favoritos): 30LucasTaylor, BeckyGrint, Blythe J, Cardenas28, Den Uzumaki, ElidaUsher, GabyFlowers1342, GreciaGallardo, Jenny070891, Kyojuanime, Nizle883, SophyBrief, Vegetto y Gogeta, Yamida Yuki, ana2109, bombonZ, futaba mikami, johaaceve, linda neko, mrpaineko, naomigomiz, Olympia Woods.**

 **(Seguidores): 30LucasTaylor, Amarilis666, BeckyGrint, Blythe J, Cardenas28, Den Uzumaki, ElidaUsher, GabyFlowers1342, GreciaGallardo, Jenny070891, Kyojuanime, Mina-Chan MT, Nizle883, SophyBrief, Sora147, Vampisan86, Vegetto y Gogeta, Yamida Yuki, ana2109, bombonZ, futaba mikami, johaaceve, mirandalibertad, mrpaineko, naomigomiz.**

 **Reviews: Marilu Bello (no sabes cómo me conmovió tu mensaje, en serio lo aprecio y muchas gracias por tus palabras. Besos), Kyojuanime, z7fahnet (tu mensaje provocó una sonrisa en mi rostro, me enternece saber que para ti, mi fic es el mejor que has leído. Gracias a ti que le dedicas tiempo en leerme. Besos), Nizle883, Cardenas28, 30LucasTaylor, SophyBrief, GabyFlowers 1342, Lupis (esta vez no tardé mucho. Besos), bomboZ, Mini-Chan MT, Blythe J, Brenda Guerrero, naomigomiz.**

 **Algún comentario, crítica constructiva, dudas, etc… etc… reviews, por favor :3**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer.**

 **27/01/16**


	7. Descubriendo la verdad

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo 7

"Descubriendo la verdad"

Año 761 _"Pasado"_

El planeta a abordar cada vez estaba más cerca, alrededor del astro se encontraba tres satélites en órbita acompañándolo en la traslación. No se podía percibir ninguna luz solar, suponiendo que cada vez estaban más lejos de la galaxia del norte… su galaxia. No tenía noción del tiempo, lo único que sabía era que durante todo el viaje había estado profundamente dormido gracias al gas que se esparció dentro de la nave. Trunks trató de estirar su cuerpo, pero el reducido espacio no se lo permitía. Soltó un profundo suspiro a la vez que, con una mano, se removía sus cabellos hacia atrás como señal de desesperación. Recargó su cabeza en el suave respaldo del asiento, maldiciendo por lo bajo su mala suerte. Era evidente que al ver a su padre, otra vez, le embargó una indescriptible alegría, irradiando infinitas emociones; evitó no hacerse muchas ilusiones, él sabía que ese Vegeta era muy diferente al que había conocido: Un asesino a sangre fría, un ser sin pudor, sin corazón, sin alma. No, no había comparación. Cavilando lo último, el corazón de Trunks retumbó producto del dolor y una descomunal decepción. En esos instantes, se encontraba en una nave rumbo a una posible purga, y lo peor de todo era que su hermana también se vería implicada en tal acción monstruosa. No podía permitirlo, Bra no mataría. La única forma de poder evitarlo era que Vegeta no estuviera vigilándolos, para así también poder llevar a cabo su plan. Fue una suerte que Raspberry le explicara cómo se cambiaban las coordenadas, esa respuesta le resultó muy inesperada tomando en cuenta la ingeniosa pregunta que le hizo; si le hubiera preguntado directamente como se cambiaban las coordenadas hubiera resultado muy sospechoso. Además, Raspberry no resultó ser un sujeto muy listo al no recordar que Trunks ya sabía cómo manejar las cápsulas de ataque. Levemente adormilado, estiró su cuello para poder asomarse y ver detrás del vidrio rojo; dos de las naves estaban al frente de la suya, supuso que eran las de Nappa y Vegeta. Un leve escalofrío le recorrió por todo su cuerpo al no tener a su vista la nave de Bra, se concentró en percibir el ki de ella, topándose con la incertidumbre de que no podía sentirlo. El fuerte impulso de llamarla por medio del scouter no se hizo esperar, sabiendo que sería en vano llevar a cabo dicha acción. Su hermana tenía estrictamente prohibido hablar frente a los demás, pero si lo hacía en esos instantes, tanto Nappa y su padre se darían cuenta de la verdadera identidad de Bra. No tenía más remedio que esperar el momento de abordar, y eso solo sería en unos cuantos minutos. Con muchos problemas en mente, Trunks también se tomaba el tiempo para buscar a esas dos energías poderosas; para alivio suyo, aún no las sentía. En ese aspecto, Freezer no era ningún inconveniente para él, ningún integrante de la familia Cold lo era; Vegeta tal vez, considerando en que tenía que trabajar bajo el mando del saiyajin ocultando su verdadera identidad. No la tenía demasiado fácil, la presencia de su padre era un aporte de suma importancia en el resto de la historia ya escrita, tanto en su futuro como en el de Bra; así que uno de sus misiones era proteger la vida de Vegeta. La superficie roja del planeta cada vez estaba más cerca, Trunks sudaba frío, tenía la intuición de que era perseguido por esos demonios: Towa y Miira. Meditando sus opciones, no tenía otra alternativa. Él se quedaría en el "O.I.C" para combatir contra la pareja, y Bra huiría a la tierra junto con Vegeta y Nappa, así la historia seguiría su curso. Era lo mejor, pero por el momento no se preocuparía por Towa y Miira. Su última esperanza era la cápsula que había guardado a las espaldas de Bra. Llevó sus dedos a la altura de su corazón, rozando su armadura con los guantes, adivinando la exacta localización de la cápsula; se sentía excesivamente pesada considerando que era algo valioso, un objeto muy sagrado. Indudablemente nunca creyó que terminaría por utilizarla. Repentinamente el mando de control activó la alarma de descenso, las luces comenzaron a parpadear a la vez que la nave aumentaba la velocidad. Trunks sintió el fuerte impacto que provocó el brusco aterrizaje. Según la computadora, el lugar donde se encontraba era un planeta llamado: _"Daroyar"_ ; cuyos habitantes dimanaban una energía muy por debajo de los 2,000 u. La abertura se abrió automáticamente, permitiendo que Trunks contemplara un cielo verdoso lleno de estrellas y una superficie agrietada. No había rocas ni montañas, todo el terreno estaba plano; y en cuanto a la gravedad, no se sentía tan pesada. El clima era frío, considerando que no había soles alrededor del planeta, solo los tres satélites que lo adornaban. Sintiéndose nervioso, Trunks salió de la nave buscando disimuladamente a su hermana; soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la encontró. Caminó en dirección a ella, posicionándose a su lado. Miró al frente y se cruzó con los fríos ojos de su padre, desvió su mirar un poco nervioso, y contempló a Nappa. Éste solo los miraba con evidente desagrado combinado con una molesta sonrisa de burla. Observando a Vegeta de soslayo, Trunks incitó a Bra a que caminaran hacia donde estaban los saiyajins. Frente a frente, los hermanos esperaron las órdenes del príncipe. Hubo un largo silencio lúgubre, Trunks tenía el fuerte impulso de hablar, pero estaría arriesgándose a hacer enojar a su padre; así que optó por esperar. Lo escuchó gruñir, para luego contemplarlo en como encendía el scouter; lo imitó, en cuanto lo hizo el aparato tintineó junto con un flecha amarilla que apuntaba al frente.

—Están esparcidos en dos grupos—Anunció Vegeta a la vez que giraba su rostro a la dirección que le indicaba el scouter—. Lo saben.

—No es una sorpresa, Vegeta— Escupió Nappa con amargura—. Esos ladrones nos han estado esperando por días. No entiendo como ellos pudieron aniquilar al escuadrón de Bloschephy. ¡Son tan débiles!

—Se lo merecían— Dijo Vegeta con temple.

A Trunks le dio un escalofrío al ver una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en el rostro del príncipe; se tranquilizó para después restándole importancia recordándose una y otra vez que clase de hombre era Vegeta en esa época. Seguía contemplándolo, sintiéndose totalmente excluido; aun contra eso, preferiría seguir siendo ignorado por su padre. Por lo que Trunks pudo deducir, Vegeta parecía no tener la intención de dirigirse a ellos; no lo tomó tan apecho, considerando que era lo mejor.

En cuanto a Bra, no le gustaba ser ignorada por el príncipe. Anhelaba más que nada quitarse el casco y hacerse ver por ese joven y apuesto Vegeta para bombardearlo de infinitas preguntas; ese era el motivo principal por el cual había pedido su deseo y al haber usado la máquina del tiempo. No quería regresar a su época sin antes entablar una charla con la contraparte joven de su padre. Recordando la escena de la sala donde encontró a un moribundo Vegeta, Bra ocultó sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Disimuladamente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, trató de quitarse los rastros de sangre impregnados en sus guantes; dejó de hacerlo cuando Vegeta y Nappa se acercaron a ella. El saiyajin calvo habló usando un tono de voz burlona y alelada.

—Ustedes dos se encargarán con los del sur—Espetó; el alivio llegó para Trunks al escuchar las indicaciones de Nappa—. No tendrán ningún problema en aniquilar a unos pocos saqueadores— Añadió con escepticismo.

Un pequeño rayo de ilusión surcó directamente en el pecho del viajero del tiempo.

— ¿Saqueadores? — Preguntó un Trunks relajado, mirando alternativamente a ambos saiyajins—, ¿O sea qué son malos?

Nappa echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una estridente carcajada— ¿Malos? —Se mofó mirando a Trunks con altanería—. ¡Ey, Vegeta! ¿Escuchaste? El chico se quiere creer héroe.

—Déjalo creer eso, Nappa— Dijo Vegeta con la altivez que empleaba cuando quería infligir miedo—. Si considerándose un héroe puede hacer un buen trabajo, entonces que así sea.

Trunks puso mala cara, pero no articuló queja alguna. Posteriormente, un exceso de polvo se levantó del suelo provocando que Trunks se cubriera los ojos con ambos brazos; alzó un poco su vista para ver dos ráfagas de ki que se alejaban hasta desaparecer en dirección al norte. Los nervios y la ansiedad desaparecieron por completo, después de tanta intriga podía sentir una profunda paz. No tenía que perder más el tiempo ¡Era su oportunidad! Antes de emprender vuelo, apagó su scouter para decirle a Bra que debían ir al sur. Trunks no tenía más remedio que obedecer la orden, dicha por Nappa, pero impuesta por Vegeta. Para alivio suyo la misión solo era exterminar a alienígenas malignos, y no asesinar a nativos inocentes, esto último no lo hubiera soportado; de solo pensarlo al verse cometer una atrocidad así se le revolvía el estomago. Meneó diligentemente la cabeza como queriendo despejar su mente de esas ideas, se elevó y se dirigió hacia donde podía sentir las débiles presencias. Trunks volaba a una pausada velocidad, con Bra a su lado; evitando que su ki aumentara lo suficiente para no ser descubierto.

En menos de 20 minutos, los hermanos descendieron a unos cuantos kilómetros donde se podían sentir las energías. No había cambio alguno en el panorama, todo seguía igual de desolado. Bra, en cuanto pisó tierra, se quitó el casco con desespero junto con el scouter (no sin antes apagarlo), para luego lanzarlos al suelo. Se quitó uno de sus guantes para revisar que las semillas del ermitaño estuvieran en buenas condiciones, una vez que revisó que todo estaba en orden caminó hacia donde estaba Trunks, quién estaba haciendo un revisión panorámica.

— ¿Cuánto crees que haya durado el viaje hasta este planeta? —Le preguntó a Trunks sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—No lo sé—Respondió con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bra frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, adoptando la típica pose de su padre. Clavó su vista en dirección al sur, percibiendo las energías; podía sentirlos demasiado cerca.

—Es por allá— Señaló Bra, mirando a lo lejos una gran extensión de tierra seca.

—Siento muy pocas presencias.

—Son malos… ¿Verdad? —Preguntó esperanzada.

—Hay mucha energía maligna.

—No tanta como la de papá— Susurró con tristeza.

Trunks la miró para luego tomarla por los hombros quedando frente a ella. Se dio cuenta en como su hermanita reprimía esa lágrimas que desesperadamente exigían salir. El corazón se le encogió al verla en ese estado de aflicción. Llevaba solo unos días de conocerla, así que no tenía la más remota idea en cómo ayudarla, reconfortarla, tranquilizarla con unas simples palabras de apoyo. Nunca se vio en una situación parecida, lo único que se le ocurría hacer era abrazarla, y lo hizo. La acercó a su pecho y la estrechó entre sus brazos; se sintió enternecido al ser correspondido.

—Bra—La llamó sin dejar de abrazarla —, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué la sangre en tu traje?

—Freezer lo golpeó—Respondió la niña, separándose de él sin deshacer el abrazo para poder verlo a los ojos —. Nuestro papi estaba sangrando… él… ellos…—Calló, suspiró y continuó—. ¿A qué se dedican Freezer y sus hombres? ¿Viajar en planetas y matar a los malos?

Trunks se quedó sin una respuesta, no podía decirle la verdad, eso la lastimaría. Le acarició la coronilla y con voz cariñosa le preguntó:

— ¿Has estado leyendo el diario de mi madre?

Bra puso mala cara ante tal pregunta.

—Me salté algunas partes—Respondió de mala gana—. Mamá se la pasó escribiendo pestes sobre papá.

Al hacer mención de Vegeta, ocasionó que Trunks recordara el posible motivo del porqué Bra había salido de la celda sin avisar.

—Bra, escúchame, nadie debe ver tu rostro—Le advirtió seriamente—. Mucho menos nuestro padre, él no tiene que saber que somos sus hijos ¿De acuerdo?

Bra asintió sin protestar, se separó de su hermano fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Tengo mucha hambre, Trunks—Le dijo groseramente, como si él tuviera la culpa de su reciente apetito.

Trunks sonrió ante el puchero de Bra, comprensible esa actitud en una niña de tan solo 10 años de edad. Comprobando que no había ninguna presencia cerca de ellos, consideró en aprovechar ese momento en el cual estaban solos sin que nadie los molestara; además, él también tenía muchísima hambre.

—No hay nadie cerca— Le anunció; sacó el pequeño estuche oculto dentro de su armadura, lo abrió para tomar la cápsula de los suministros de comida para luego ser lanzada al suelo—. Adelante, Bra.

El denso humo de disipó en segundos. Bra se acercó a un frigorífico para sacar algunas fresas— ¡Rico! —Exclamó al probar dicha fruta —. ¡Oye!, ¿No vas a comer?

—Sí, pero antes quiero modificar…

Trunks se agachó al suelo para recoger el scouter de su hermana, se puso de pie y volvió a checar su estuche para escoger la cápsula donde estaban sus herramientas. Era su momento para modificar los scouters. Se sentó en el suelo, un poco alejado de Bra, concentrándose en su labor.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó la niña masticando un trozo de chocolate al acercarse a su hermano.

Trunks levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Rió por lo bajo al verla con bigotes de chocolate—. Espera.

Bra se encogió de hombros, siguió con su tarea en seguir comiendo—En este frigorífico están las carnes, ¿Verdad?—Se preguntó ella misma mientras abría la nevera—. Comeré esto y… esto— Decía entre risas, tomando un poco de todo para saciar su apetito saiyajin.

—Creo que ya quedó—Susurró Trunks. Tomó su scouter y se lo colocó en su oreja, lo accionó para comprobar si el aparato ya estaba modificado; y en efecto, lo había logrado.

—Cuando regresemos me daré una ducha—Le dijo Bra a su hermano al acercarle un plato lleno de frutas, verduras y carnes frías.

Trunks le sonrió en agradecimiento, comió apresuradamente sin importarle los buenos modales; Bra, risueña, solo lo contemplaba.

La tranquilidad no les duró mucho. Ambos hermanos se pusieron de pie al sentir energías que se acercaban a ellos, a una velocidad asombrosa.

—Se están acercando.

—Son muchos…— Susurró Bra, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula se desencajó al sentir un exceso de ki maligno.

—No tengas miedo, Bra— La tranquilizó Trunks.

— ¡Yo no tengo miedo! —Exclamó la niña muy ofendida.

Trunks la miró con evidente nostalgia, se recordó a sí mismo, le acarició la mejilla dedicándole la más tierna de las sonrisas. Era obvio que su hermana tenía ese instinto de pelea herencia de saiyajin, pero él no iba a permitir que ella se manchara las manos de sangre.

—Me encargaré de ellos, ¿De acuerdo?

Se notaba el nerviosismo de Bra, nunca había estado en una pelea de verdad, todo era un estricto, pero muy bien cuidado entrenamiento con Vegeta. Con el orgullo herido de no poder pelear junto con su hermano, retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse del campo de batalla.

— ¿Y tu espada? —Gritó a lo lejos, ocultándose de los nativos asesinos.

—No la necesito—Sonrió Trunks arrogantemente.

* * *

—Esas cucarachas resultaron ser muy eficientes— Gruñó Vegeta mirando el horizonte. Estaba de pie, rodeado de cadáveres, analizando con su scouter el nivel de pelea de sus nuevos "hombres".

Nappa, a su lado, miraba absorto los números de la pantalla de su propio scouter—No puedo creer que me superen en poder— Espetó furioso, rechinando los dientes y apretando los puños a causa de una reciente humillación.

—No lloriquees, Nappa ¿Qué te parece si les damos la bienvenida? —Habló el príncipe sonriendo con malicia.

—Eso no me divertirá—Afirmó rabioso —. A ti te tocará la mejor parte—Terminó quejándose.

Nappa percibió un destello rojo en los oscuros ojos de Vegeta, cuya expresión reflejó terror bajo esa sonrisa disfrazada de pura maldad.

* * *

A pesar de ver una batalla demasiado sangrienta, Bra sintió mucha admiración hacia su hermano; había sido testigo de una pelea épica y digna.

—Toma tu scouter, Bra. Cambié la escritura a nuestro idioma, así podrás entenderle—Le dijo Trunks, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Genial.

—También podrás… —Calló al percatarse de dos presencias que se avecinaban—. ¡Bra, rápido! ¡Ponte el casco! Nuestro padre y Nappa se acercan.

La niña obedeció enseguida, se puso su casco no sin antes colocarse el scouter. Levantó su mirada al cielo percibiendo las ráfagas de ki de los saiyajins.

El primero que aterrizó fue Vegeta, seguido de Nappa; con una fiereza en sus semblantes era difícil discernir si estaban molestos, o solo serios.

— ¿Se divirtieron? —Preguntó el príncipe empleando un tono muy divertido.

Trunks captó el sarcasmo de su padre, decidió no tomar muy a pecho la indirecta y optó en responderle respetuosamente.

—Terminamos el trabajo tal y como lo ordenó, señor.

Vegeta gruñó, se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a su compañero saiyajin— Nappa, ve y encárgate de lo demás.

—Como tú digas, Vegeta.

Nappa volteó a ver a los hermanos dedicándoles una risa lúgubre y se marchó.

Ahora sí solos, con Vegeta. Los nervios en Trunks se disiparon como torbellinos descontrolados, incapaces de detenerse. Mientras que en Bra, una alegría inexplicable estaba emergiendo dentro de sus entrañas; esperando impaciente a volver a escuchar a su joven padre.

Vegeta solo los escudriñaba, uno por uno, analizando cada detalle esencial; sonriendo para sus adentros.

—Ignoro en como engañaron a Freezer… —Dijo Vegeta mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirarlos—… y en cómo lo convencieron para que los integrara a su armada intergaláctica—Trunks detectó peligro en ese tono, aparentemente, tranquilo—. Pero entiendan esto: están frente al príncipe de todos los saiyajins y, mientras estén trabajando en mi escuadrón será a mí a quien tienen que dar lealtad. ¿Comprendieron?

—Sí, señor—Respondió el muchacho, sosteniéndole valientemente la mirada a su padre.

Esos segundos de tensión parecieron eternos. Vegeta los atisbó una vez más, para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse—. Vámonos— Ordenó y emprendió vuelo.

¿Eso era todo? Su padre los dejaría ir ¿Así? ¿Sin más? Trunks se esperaba una golpiza a modo de bienvenida o un interminable interrogatorio, o por lo menos un largo sermón de orgullo y fuerza; pero no. Era demasiado lindo para ser verdad: estaban salvados.

Ambos hermanos se elevaron y volaron en silencio hacia las naves, con Vegeta al frente. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Nappa, quién los esperaba. Cada quién se dirigió a su nave sin articular palabra alguna.

Trunks revisó el panorama para percatarse que todo estuviera en orden, tal y como lo recordaba. Avistó a su hermana, estaba lista para irse de allí. Divisó una vez más y se percató de algo inusual: se le hizo un poco extraño que debajo de la nave de Bra la tierra estuviese, levemente, removida. Quiso revisar más al fondo el cráter, pero la nave de su hermana ya estaba ascendiendo en esos instantes. Con la duda agobiándolo, se apresuró a marcharse cuanto antes.

...

La abertura se cerró frente a ella teniendo a sus ojos el vidrio rojizo. Decidió no quitarse el casco por seguridad, ya que eso evitaría que el gas sedante hiciera su función en ella; por ahora se conformaría con el escaso oxigeno dentro de su casco. Las luces volvieron a parpadear, sintiendo a su vez que la nave ascendía hasta que por fin pudo ver por completo el planeta _"Daroyar"_ ; el panorama era alumbrante. Escuchó de nuevo la voz computarizada: _— "Estado de animación suspendida: activándose"_ —. El gas comenzó a esparcirse por toda la cabina deslizándose hasta en todos los rincones más ocultos; su casco no fue la excepción. La niña hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no inhalarlo, pero le era imposible: necesitaba respirar… y lo hizo.

* * *

Trunks sintió una profunda alegría cuando aterrizó en la base. Después de todo, las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien a pesar de que él y Bra seguían atrapados en esa línea temporal. Bajó de la nave y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a esas dos presencias poderosas; suspiró aliviado al no sentirlas… todavía. Volteó a su lado y se percató que su hermana y la nave de ella no estaban por ninguna parte. Invadido entre la desesperación y la preocupación comenzó a examinar el cielo, cavilando que tal vez la nave solo se estuviera retrasando. No había indicio de nada. Trató de encontrar el ki de la pequeña Bra, pero era en vano: no podía sentirlo.

— ¿Se te perdió algo, muchacho? — Preguntó una voz indiferente, no obstante con evidente sarcasmo.

Trunks respingó, apenas se había percatado de la presencia de Nappa. Éste estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, cerca de la entrada principal. Trunks lo ignoró y continuó en su labor de búsqueda. Entonces lo advirtió, tampoco estaba su padre ¡En ninguna parte! Comprendió entonces que había caído en una trampa, un engaño.

" _La tierra removida debajo de la nave de Bra"_ Pensó con el pánico extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?! Su hermana estaba con Vegeta, sola y desprotegida ¡Eso era lo más probable! Furioso y fuera de sí, arremetió contra Nappa. Lo empujó con brusquedad hacia atrás ocasionando grietas en lo ancho de la pared.

— ¡Nappa! ¡¿Por qué Goten y Vegeta no llegaron con nosotros?! —Rugió Trunks con ímpetu—. ¡Responde!

Nappa hizo una mueca de dolor producto de una fuerza descontrolada, su semblante delató miedo ante los ojos enfurecidos de Trunks. No conocía muy bien al muchacho, (salvo lo que le habían dicho el inútil de Raspberry y el afeminado de Zarbon), no obstante pudo detectar peligro de muerte en aquel tono exasperado. La primera impresión que tuvo de él fue una debilidad tan sentimentalista: Patético. Estaba al tanto de que su poder de pelea no era nada comparado con el de Trunks; sin embargo estaba 100% seguro de que iba a salir vivo de esa situación. Los saiyajins tenían una envidiable intuición que les permitía saber, previamente, las intenciones de los demás; en ese caso Trunks, quien a pesar de estar firmemente molesto no transmitía ese deleite y esa esencia asesina.

—Fueron órdenes de Vegeta—Contestó el saiyajin con tranquilidad, luego sus labios se curvaron para formar una sonrisa burlesca y malvada—. A él no puedes ocultarle nada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿A dónde enviaste la nave de Goten?!

Nappa no se inmutó, comenzó a carcajearse ante la rabiosa mirada de Trunks. El saiyajin parecía un completo maniático, riéndose desmesuradamente, regocijándose por la desesperación del viajero del tiempo.

— ¡Crees que te lo voy a decir, estúpido! —Espetó sin dejar de reírse.

* * *

Bra sentía que se asfixiaba, no sabía si aguantaría por mucho tiempo. Al salir de la nave, la gravedad del ambiente provocó que su cuerpo colapsara contra el suelo. Tuvo que elevar un poco su ki para poder mantenerse de pie. El oxigeno era muy escaso, sumándole a un clima sumamente caluroso; gracias a eso le era imposible respirar bien, tomando en cuenta que aún tenía el casco puesto. Le tomó unos minutos en percatarse del lugar en donde se encontraba. No era la base, eso era obvio. A diferencia del planeta _"Daroyar"_ , el panorama que tenía frente a sus ojos era hermoso. Había grandes montañas parecidas a las de la tierra; el cielo era obscuro lleno de estrellas y con una luna rojiza en fase cuarto creciente. Un interminable pánico invadió a la pequeña Bra, no concebía lógica ante su situación; su único consuelo era la bella vista. Débil y asustada trató de regresar a su nave, necesitaba aire, ya no aguantaba más. Trataba de recordar si por accidente había alterado el mando de control cambiando las coordenadas. No podía equivocarse, estaba segura que no lo había hecho. Dejó de pensar, al hacer ese pequeño esfuerzo de memorizar, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Estaba a punto de llegar a su nave cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

— ¿Ya te vas? Pero si acabamos de llegar.

Pensó que estaba sola ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida para no percatarse del ki de su padre? Con lentitud se dio media vuelta para encararlo. Supuso que si Vegeta estaba allí, entonces Nappa y Trunks también deberían estar por esos rumbos. Trató de localizar el ki de su hermano, pero nada. ¡No podía sentir el ki de nadie! Solo estaba ella y su padre… solos… en ese lugar hermoso. Sin darse cuenta de nada, cayó al suelo provocado por un fuerte golpe en sus costillas; sintió en cómo se escapaba el aire de sus pulmones. Llevó sus manos en el pecho tratando de apaciguar el insoportable dolor. Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no gritar, escuchó la rotura de su pierna; estaba siendo arrastrada por Vegeta como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Bra, con lágrimas en los ojos, vio como la alejaban de su nave… su salida. El caliente y empedrado suelo la herían, provocándole quemaduras y raspaduras en su cuerpo. No sabía qué hacer, el tormento por el cual estaba pasando no la dejaba reflexionar, concentrarse, pensar en algún modo de escapar. Otro crujido. No lo soportó más, un grito ensordecedor se expandió por todo el lugar, haciendo eco contra las montañas. Para alivio suyo, todo se detuvo. Sintió sus piernas libres de ese brusco agarre.

— ¿Acaso creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta que fuiste tú, quién _salvó_ mi vida? —Le preguntó Vegeta mirándola con profundo asco y odio—. Quítate el casco.

Después de la paliza que recibió de Freezer, Vegeta aumentó considerablemente su poder al recibir esa medicina milagrosa por parte de _la criatura_ ; de solo recordar ese momento le resultaba repulsivo, deshonroso, se sentía totalmente humillado. Sus deseos de sangre aumentaron al ver a su víctima en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Caminó alrededor de su hija, deleitándose con ese exquisito olor a miedo.

—No juegues con mi paciencia—Le dijo plácidamente—. Quítate el casco.

Bra se quedó quieta en su lugar, no tenía opción. Observó a Vegeta detenerse, frente a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos viendo con horror a su padre, quién comenzó a crear una esfera de energía; el poder creado era suficiente para matarla. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, no vislumbró misericordia en esos ojos negros, solo había una eminente determinación de matar.

— ¡No!, ¡Por favor! — Susurró Bra derrotada.

Vegeta mostró un sutil asombro al escuchar esa voz. Sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, sin embargo no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el reciente descubrimiento. Cambiando su semblante a su gesto inicial y con la esfera de energía en la palma de su mano, presenciaba la revelación de una inesperada identidad.

En esos instantes se escuchó el casco caer, dando a conocer a una criatura de envidiable belleza. La sola presencia de la niña le había provocado cierta paz, y eso solo lo cabreó más. En esos momentos que tenía a su vista ese angelical rostro, toda su realidad desapareció en tan solo unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para que él cavilara lo ocurrido.

Los ojos azules se volvieron a encontrar con los ojos negros, desatándose un torbellino de emociones desenfrenadas. Vegeta se encontraba deseoso, poseído por esa insaciable y despiadada determinación que lo irrumpía antes de matar.

* * *

 **Hola ñ.ñ Perdón por ausentarme en la actualización, pero necesitaba escribir este capítulo con suma inspiración que por mala suerte llegó tarde; en verdad me disculpo. Hice un dibujo representando la última parte del cap, lo subí en mi página de facebook, allí podrán verlo ;)**

 **Un capitulo muy difícil de escribir, pero quedé satisfecha con el resultado. Espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo sigo con la emoción a su límite y es que la serie "Dragón Ball Súper", me hizo feliz ayer y hoy ¡Amé el capitulo! Hasta ahorita es mi favorito, pero bueno, eso es aparte.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón sus hermosos reviews ¡100 en total! También a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos. Los quiero :3**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **03/04/16**


	8. Una misión en puerta

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo 8

"Una misión en puerta"

Año 761 _"Pasado"_ Planeta Freezer #79

Trunks vio con sumo fastidio a algunos soldados que estaban a los alrededores. Llamaban mucho la atención gracias a las posturas en los que ambos se encontraban: El viajero del tiempo no dejaba de sujetar fuertemente, por los hombros, a Nappa; mientras que éste último seguía tratando de liberarse sin éxito. Eran actitudes sumamente prejuiciosas, así que se vieron obligados a apaciguarse para no levantar cualquier sospecha.

Trunks suspiró lenta y profundamente, pudo reprimir el impulso en querer hacer a hablar a Nappa a base de golpes. Aflojó un poco el agarre en la que tenía sometido al saiyajin, aún tomándolo por los hombros lo empujó un poco contra la pared, sin levantar ninguna actitud sospechosa se acercó a él para susurrarle:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos hicimos de ida y vuelta? —Le preguntó con apremio.

Nappa arqueó una ceja, incrédulo, producto por esa pregunta tan inesperada que nada tenía que ver con ese tal _"Goten"_. Sin demostrar el temor que estaba sintiendo en esos precisos momentos, le sostuvo la mirada al muchacho. Estaba tentado en no responderle, pero en vez de eso, de un solo manotazo deshizo el agarre, dibujó una mueca despectiva y respondió:

—Dos meses— Gruñó por lo bajo para no ser escuchado por los soldados que seguían por ahí.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Exclamó Trunks, atónito.

El viajero del tiempo estaba a punto de preguntarle por última vez en donde estaba su padre y su hermana, pero se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó una voz aguda y chillona a sus espaldas.

—Primero Raditz y ahora Vegeta—Dijo alguien que, por el tono de su voz, se encontraba sumamente feliz y esperanzado. Nappa vio con amargura al dueño de esa voz, mientras que Trunks se daba media vuelta para saber el motivo de por qué el ambiente se había convertido, de un momento a otro, en algo sombrío. Frente a ellos, se apareció un extraterrestre pequeño, de piel escamosa y de un color morado pálido, su rostro era parecido al de un anfibio y como el resto de los soldados vestía una armadura con protectores en los hombros y llevaba puesto un scouter verde—. Qué curioso que el grupo de monos no estén juntos ¿Qué pasó, Nappa? ¿Los saiyajins por fin serán exterminados? Me pregunto quién fue el valiente, pero a la vez estúpido que exterminó a Vegeta—Vio que tanto Nappa y Trunks hacían acto de querer atacarlo, así que agregó dando énfasis—. Matarnos entre nosotros sería nuestra entrada a la furia del Gran Freezer, una condena de muerte. Es una gran lástima ya que me hubiera gustado ser yo el aniquilador del último sobreviviente de la raza de monos.

Trunks parpadeó un par de veces, necesitaba corroborar lo último que había dicho el soldado con cara de anfibio. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Nappa, quien se había ruborizado levemente y tenía los ojos en blanco. Trunks regresó su atención a Cui y se dispuso a buscar cualquier señal de mentira, se alivió mucho cuando no encontró ninguna.

—Estás hablando pura mierda, gusano patético—Escupió Nappa con la rabia contenida.

—Cuida tu lengua, saiyajin—Amenazó sin borrar la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro—. El gran Freezer viene en camino. ¿No crees que se molestará mucho al no encontrar a su príncipe mono mascota en la base? ¿Será que acaso nos hicieron el favor de matarlo? —Siguió diciendo Cui sin importarle ocasionar una pequeña disputa en frente de muchos testigos.

Nappa sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él, estaba tan furioso que no estaba dentro de sus cabales. Por unos instantes tuvo el absurdo y tentado impulso de pedirle a Trunks que lo matara, sin importarle la ordenanza de que entre soldados dentro de la élite de la O.I.C estaba prohibido matarse los unos a los otros, al menos que contara con el permiso del Gran Freezer. Por esto último, sabía que Cui no lo asesinaría, pero eso no implicaba en que quería volver a ser humillado por ese asqueroso imbécil a base de una pelea en donde no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad en surgir vencedor; debía comportarse, tranquilizarse. Vegeta siempre le hacía recordar cuál era su lugar dentro de la O.I.C; le ordenaba constantemente en asilar un comportamiento imponente, firme y frío; las riñas también estaban de más, ya que eran un blanco fácil de burlas y palizas por parte de los miembros de alto nivel. Vegeta rara veces los sermoneaban, aclarándoles y recordándoles en que por nada del mundo deberían perder los estribos si no querían ser los siguientes estúpidos en desatar la gran furia del Tirano; unos cuantos regaños y palizas por parte del príncipe eran suficientes para que él y Raditz no cayeran en provocaciones; todo eso era necesario para conservar la digna y peligrosa reputación de la raza saiyajin. Por su honor y juramento estaba obligado en obedecerlo, aunque Freezer era el rey supremo, Vegeta, para él, siempre sería su superior antes que el tirano. La voz de Raspberry lo sacó de su trance.

—Señor Cui, ya puede irse— Anunció Raspberry desde el umbral, mirando disimuladamente la escena en la que estaban envueltos los tres soldados.

Cui asintió con una seca cabezada sin romper el contacto visual con Nappa. Una última mirada de odio y se dio medio vuelta en dirección a su nave.

—Nos volveremos a ver… si tienen suerte—Dijo sin voltearse a mirarlos de nuevo.

La zona de despegue estaba eminentemente despejada, la nave de Cui se estaba alejando a una velocidad de vértigo. Trunks pudo ver que, a unos diez metros de donde estaban, solo había un par de soldados que mandaban mensajes de voz por medio de unos intercomunicadores que conectaban sobre los paredones. Aprovechó que nadie les prestaba atención para, otra vez, dirigirse al saiyajin.

—Nappa, necesito que me lleves al hangar—Demandó Trunks apesadumbrado.

El aludido abrió los ojos como platos, producto de la desconfianza al ver en como el muchacho cambiaba el semblante de una furiosa a una suplicante. Parpadeó un par de veces y carraspeó para parecer inmutable ante las palabras del viajero del tiempo. Trató de alejarse de él lo más lejos posible, pero la pared de mármol se lo impedía.

— ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?!—Lo regañó con una mezcla de burla y recelo—, ¿No sabes que no nos está permitido entrar ahí?

—Lo sé—Respondió Trunks con aspereza—. Escucha, yo también quiero matar a Freezer.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Nappa puso los ojos en blanco, se había quedado inmóvil, a pesar de que su boca se había abierto exageradamente no pudo proferir sonido alguno; estaba totalmente impactado.

En cuanto a Trunks, solo le quedaba esperar en que el saiyajin calvo despertara de su conmoción. No le quedó otra opción, tuvo que decirle esa vil mentira; un sutil cambio de planes en el último minuto. Contaba en que, al exponer esa calumnia, cubriría gran parte de sus verídicas intenciones en lo que implicaba su misión principal. Al decirle a Nappa que quería derrotar a Freezer, esperaba abrir una fibra sensible dentro de él, tal vez algo nostálgico, que el saiyajin recordara en como era su vida antes de la llegada de la lagartija cuando se impuso sobre su raza y que de un día para otro ya eran, considerablemente, meros esclavos. Trunks advirtió que con eso había despertado el infinito odio e impotencia que, con tanto recelo, Nappa ocultaba tras una fría e inmutable mascara de falso respeto cuando se arrodillaba hipócritamente frente al tirano y, cuando se dirigían a él, su príncipe Vegeta hacía parecer su tono voz como lo más elegante y educadamente posible. Trunks supo que había sido un golpe bajo al decirle, con mucha sutileza, que Freezer seguía siendo infinitamente superior a la poderosísima raza saiyajin, a excepción de él… un hibrido.

Nappa temblaba involuntariamente, el muchacho se podía dar cuenta de eso. En el semblante adulto podían verse marcas de miedo, humillación y de odio que dejó una irremediable huella en su interior, producto de un trato altamente deshonroso en los últimos años, de un trato que, a pesar de lo denigrante y patético que había sido, seguía sin afectar el orgullo latente que los caracterizaba, esperando el momento para manifestarse junto con el poder que, él sabía y Vegeta también, seguía escondido sin querer salir todavía: La transformación legendaria.

Trunks se sorprendió ante lo que veía ¿Desde cuándo un saiyajin se veía tan transparente? Su padre nunca se dejó leer, le recordaba a un roble macizo, completamente duro por fuera y, también por dentro, impenetrable; que no se dejaba atemorizar ni siquiera intimidar por nada y por nadie. Por unos momentos no podía discernir la expresión ausente de Nappa, hasta que se dio cuenta que bajo esa mascara de frialdad había un alma que quería salir para liberarse por fin de la mierda de vida que conllevaba. Los ojos negros seguían clavados en los suyos, podía sentir la furia que dimanaba en ellos. Pudo apreciar una leve vergüenza y una ligera repugnancia en esa mueca de rabia, supuso entonces de que estaba mostrando una sincera lastima al saiyajin calvo. Se serenó lo más que pudo, pero sin dejar de fruncir su ceño. De repente y sin darse cuenta de nada, se sintió acorralado contra la pared, con unas manos enormes que apretaban fuertemente sus hombros.

—Muchacho de mierda…—Comenzó a decir Nappa después de un corto lapso que en realidad pareció ser horas.

— ¡Escúchame! —Lo cortó Trunks alejándolo de él—. No es seguro hablar aquí.

— ¡Tú solo quieres sacarme información sobre el chiquillo!—Rugió el gigante acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho. Éste ni siquiera se inmutó.

A Trunks no le tomó ni un segundo en comprender las palabras del saiyajin, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, desesperado.

—No será sobre él—Dijo Trunks perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía hacía unos instantes—. Además, estoy seguro que el señor Vegeta no lo matará.

— ¡Já! ¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Por lo que dijo Cui? Esa sabandija siempre miente.

Trunks arqueó una ceja.

—Como tú—Lo acusó en son de burla. Nappa bufó—. Freezer no tardará en llegar, y necesito que me lleves al hangar. Créeme que tengo un plan para derrotarlo.

— ¡No tengo por qué obedecer órdenes tuyas, mocoso!, ¡Solo sigo las órdenes de Vegeta! —Se escandalizó Nappa en voz tan potente que algunos soldados lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Y no seguirás obedeciendo órdenes sino me llevas al hangar… _ahora_ —Amenazó Trunks con ojos llenos de furia.

* * *

Bra jadeaba sin fuerza, su pecho bajaba y subía al compás de una agitada respiración; le dolía todo su cuerpo. Las raspaduras le provocaban leves espasmos producto de un pavoroso ardor sobre sus heridas abiertas, y algunas quemazones en sus brazos, espalda y cadera la hacían sollozar desconsoladamente.

Vegeta estaba frente a ella, contemplándola, su esfera de energía había desaparecido, sin embargo, aún tenía su brazo levantado apuntando con la palma de su mano el rostro de la niña. Mientras la miraba, sentía una molesta opresión en su pecho, era algo nuevo para él, jamás en la vida había sentido algo así. Tenía muchas dudas aflorando dentro de su mente, así que olvidó esa rara e incómoda sensación y caminó un par de pasos hacia la chiquilla.

Bra tembló involuntariamente, no por el acercamiento tan repentino de su padre, sino por el suplicio de dolor por la que estaba sometida. Miró sus piernas, sabía que una de ellas estaba fracturada, vio como el diario asomaba desde el borde de su bota, con disimulo, usó su otro pie para empujarlo hacia el fondo. Sus ojos bañados a lágrima viva buscaron a los de su padre. Éste seguía observándola, estaba sumamente enojado y, si no lo conociera, también parecía contrariado. Siempre ponía ese semblante cuando la regañaba por algo que ella no había hecho, y horas después se disculpaba de la acusación cuando Trunks admitía la culpa ¿Acaso su padre se sentía atormentado por el hecho de haberla maltratado? Podría ser una opción a considerar. Desde el momento en que se quitó el casco, le pareció ver un deseo insaciable y despiadado de matar en los rasgos de Vegeta, para que después, él extinguiera la bola de energía y adoptara un porte relajante pero a la vez intimidante. Se sintió miserable cuando, por unos leves instantes, consideró en que su padre era un asesino ¡No!, ¡No podía permitirse en pensar en esas ridículas ideas! Pero luego recordó la misión en el planeta " _Daroyar_ ".

" _Pero eran malos"_ Pensó Bra para justificar la acción de su padre _"Además, Trunks también mató y él es una buena persona"_ siguió engañándose.

Desvió su mirada por unos breves segundos en dirección a su bota, donde seguía guardado el diario de su madre del futuro. Aunque aún le faltaban muchas páginas por leer, nada, absolutamente nada le confirmaba que su padre era un tipo cruel y despreciable como Freezer. Al principio su madre lo acusaba en ser el responsable de la muerte de Yamcha y la de los demás, pero en las siguientes páginas rectificaba que fue Nappa el responsable; mientras continuaba su lectura tenía la esperanza en que, tal vez, su padre no le había dado tiempo de intervenir y evitar que los muchachos muriesen, pero Bulma ya no había escrito nada más de ese día: La llegada de los saiyajins a la tierra. A pesar de leer y seguir siendo testigo del pasado de Vegeta, se oponía en quitarse la venda de los ojos y aceptar que todo lo que ella creía de su héroe eran puras mentiras.

No pretendía justificar las acciones de su padre, pero no tenía otra opción. Bulma escribió en un apartado en donde explicaba que Vegeta solo era un esclavo que seguía las ordenes de Freezer ¿Qué conclusión podía tener de eso? Su madre fue la única persona que logró conocer muy a fondo el corazón de su padre. Cuando tenía el tiempo y el espacio para leer, Bra también pudo darse cuenta de algo inusual: Descubrió que algunas páginas habían sido arrancadas por alguien que no tuvo el mayor cuidado de dejar pequeñas partes de hojas que aún se encontraban débilmente sujetas al espiral. También había palabras y a veces algunas oraciones que fueron desesperadamente borradas por la presión y rapidez de un lapicero; era algo curioso porque antes y después del espacio en negro se mencionaba a su padre. Para Bra, eso solo significaba una cosa: que la persona que se había dedicado en borrar esas frases y que eso evitó que ella no pudiera descifrar por ningún medio esos escritos, quería ocultar algo que estaba evidentemente relacionado con Vegeta ¿Quién pudo haber sido? ¿Su madre? ¿Mirai Trunks? ¡¿Qué era lo que le ocultaban?!

Bra volvió a temblar, lo anterior lo había pensado en breves segundos que Vegeta no se dio cuenta de su ausencia mental. Su padre aún la miraba, la analizaba, descifrando sus rasgos con esas rendijas negras que parecían puñales abrasadores. Su interior tanto como su exterior, cada sentimiento dentro de ella estaba siendo expuesto, era un libro abierto para él, un libro delicado y transparente. De repente, pasó algo inesperado: su padre la tenía sujeta por el cuello de su traje. Bra gimió de dolor, ahora estaba cara a cara con el príncipe. Volvió a ser una muñeca de trapo, sintió en como su cuerpo era zarandeado sin ninguna consideración, otra vez esa sensación de Déjà Vu. No comprendía por qué su padre todavía seguía sacudiéndola con rudeza, entonces comprendió que lo que él quería era que ella se pusiera de pie. En cuanto lo hizo, sus piernas la traicionaron y cayó al suelo soltando un alarido de dolor.

Vegeta compuso una mueca de asco al ver la debilidad de la niña, quiso hacer acto de burlarse de ella, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que tendría la ocasión para hacerlo después. La contempló sin ocultar su emoción, la misma emoción que transmitía un niño cuando veía un espécimen único en algún zoológico. Se cruzó de brazos, decidió dejarla en el suelo mientras se ocupaba en interrogarla.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, chiquilla? —Le preguntó, arrastrando las palabras.

La pequeña Brief soltó un sollozo antes de responder—B-Bra—Se apresuró a decir sin perder el contacto visual con su padre.

— ¿Bra?—La niña asintió, en sus mejillas seguían cayendo lágrimas silenciosas—. Bien, entonces…—Vegeta calló de repente, paseó su mirada en donde estaban las naves, después volvió a posar sus ojos en dirección a la niña—. El otro —Vio el semblante de desconcierto de Bra, así que decidió explicarse sin mayor rodeos—Tu compañero ¿Cómo se llama?

Bra tragó saliva antes de responder—Se-Senshi.

—No mientas—Acusó el saiyajin con aire siniestro, provocando que la niña retrocediera a arrastras.

—N-no lo… hago—Farfulló ella—. Le estoy diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Por qué Freezer los recluyó en mi escuadrón?

Bra detectó ese inolvidable matiz de rencor en la palabra "Freezer", era casi el mismo tono de voz que su padre solía usar cuando hacía mención al tío Yamcha, y rara las veces lo utilizaba con Gokú. Era evidente el infinito odio que Vegeta le tenía al tirano, así que tenía que demostrarle a su padre que también ella compartía el mismo sentimiento de aborrecimiento hacia la lagartija.

—N-no lo... sé. Freezer—Bra hizo una mueca de dolor, le costaba mucho trabajo hablar, quiso dejar de hacerlo, pero la mirada asesina que su padre le lanzó la incitó a decir: —, él morirá pronto… quiero que muera…—Vegeta arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras—. Senshi y yo vamos a derrotarlo…

Una estruendosa carcajada se prescindió por todo el lugar, lo que provocó escalofríos en la niña.

— ¿Cómo planean hacerlo? —Preguntó el príncipe, mirando con despreciable burla a su hija—. Lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero ustedes no podrán vencerlo. Odio admitirlo, pero ese insecto es muy poderoso. Su nivel de pelea no conoce los límites.

Bra tosió, abrazó con fuerza su pecho, en la zona donde Vegeta la había golpeado. Bajó un poco su mirada y la enfocó en un punto en específico, ya se había olvidado de _eso_.

—Lo superarás—Susurró la niña mirando con una sutil impresión la cola que estaba alrededor de la cintura del saiyajin—. Tu destino es matarlo.

Vegeta trataba de buscar signos de burla en las palabras de Bra, pero no las encontró; al parecer ella estaba muy segura de lo último que dijo. Lo embargó un sentimiento de placer al haber escuchado un dejo de esperanza en ese dulce tono de voz.

—Dime una cosa ¿Eres la hembra de ese tal Senshi? —Volvió a preguntar Vegeta cuyo semblante se volvió más sombrío.

—No—Se escandalizó Bra ante tal pregunta—. É-Él me encontró en un planeta que es-está lejos… no lo recuerdo—Siguió diciendo sin pensar—. No conocí a mis padres. Sen-Senshi me a-acogió y des-desde ese entonces… he vi-viajado con él—Desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo, no quería ver a su padre a la cara cuando seguía mintiéndole—. Los dos queremos derrotar a… Freezer, porque esa lagartija es culpable de que t… mi papá…

Calló de repente cuando sintió a Vegeta demasiado cerca. Él la tomó de la barbilla y la incitó a mirarlo. Bra evitaba los ojos de su padre, no quería volver a ver esa ferocidad, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

— ¿Crees que te voy a creer ese cuento, chiquilla idiota?—Exclamó Vegeta que, sin levantar el tono de voz, hizo respingar a Bra.

—No te estoy mintiendo—Chilló la niña aterrada, eso solo equivalió a una confesión para el sayajin—. Freezer torturó a mi papá…

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que no conociste a tus padres—Dijo Vegeta mientras sonreía.

—Yo…—El poco color que tenía Bra desapareció, Vegeta ensanchó más su sonrisa—. Él trabajaba para esa lagartija ¡Senshi me lo dijo!

— ¿En serio? Entonces ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre? Toda mi vida he trabajado para Freezer, lo más probable es que lo haya conocido.

—Yo… n-no lo sé—A Bra le temblaba el labio inferior, su padre era muy astuto, intuitivo e inteligente que le era más difícil mantener su mentira.

—No lo sabes—Murmuró Vegeta entre dientes.

—Solo sé que es muy fuerte…

—No lo suficiente—Escupió con frialdad y se alejó de ella bruscamente—. Freezer sigue vivo y lo más probable es que tu padre ya está…

—Mi papá también—Tenía la intención de gritarlo, pero su garganta ya se encontraba demasiado seca y le dolía—. Solo… solo que no sé donde está.

Vegeta la miró con profundo aversión y desprecio, le dio la espalda mientras formulaba la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Vienes de la galaxia _Rizaku_?

— ¿Rizaku? No sé qué es eso— Respondió Bra temblorosa a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantarse.

—No lo sabes—Volvió a decir Vegeta, luego se dio media vuelta adoptando una pose de misterio, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos—. Bueno, tampoco sé si debo creer en ese rumor.

Bra volvió a caer, el dolor la estaba debilitando por cada segundo que pasaba. Vio a su padre, que venía hacia ella, parecía pensativo y muy concentrado.

—Pensaste que era mala ¿Verdad? —Farfulló la niña, ganándose nuevamente la atención del príncipe—. Por eso me golpeaste… Soy buena, yo…

—Chiquilla, te golpeé porque me gusta hacerlo y lamento decirte que aún no he terminado.

Bra sollozó más fuerte, no solo estaba dolida por fuera, sino también por dentro. Su único consuelo era solo pensar que aún se encontraba durmiendo en el frío catre de su celda y que todo lo que estaba pasando era producto de una cruel pesadilla.

—No, no por favor—Gimoteó ella cuando volvió a sentir un brusco agarre en su pierna fracturada—. ¡Te salvé la vida!

—Error— Gruñó Vegeta cabreado, y presionó más su mano en la pantorrilla de la niña. No hubo ninguna pizca de compasión dentro de él.

— ¡Ahhhhhhh!—El largo y desgarrador grito de Bra resonó a una larga distancia, provocando ecos a un rango superior que el auténtico.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —Bramó Vegeta ahora tomando la otra pierna y estrujándola hasta escuchar los huesos romperse. Bra soltó otro alarido más fuerte—. ¡¿Qué ganabas con eso?!

—Porque eres mi pa… eres mi príncipe— Gimoteó la niña, corrigiéndose a tiempo.

Sintió que su padre aflojaba un poco el agarre de sus piernas, el alivio no le duró mucho porque después volvió a experimentar más dolor. De repente, una frase que le recitó el Vegeta del futuro llegó a su memoria:

" _Daría mi vida por ti, Bra. Nunca lo olvides"_

—Puedo matarte ahora mismo… si quiero…—Lo escuchó decir.

La paciencia de Vegeta ya estaba llegando a su límite, pues la ira se le estaba acumulando en su interior. Alejó sus manos del cuerpo de la niña y se las llevó a su cabeza, parecía que deseaba quitársela. Notaba que las llamas de la furia lo quemaban por dentro, podía sentir en como las flamas ardían y avivaban cundo recordaba que había sido humillado por una maldita niña. Una niña patética que tenía un envidiable nivel de pelea de 13, 000 unidades, ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Ni siquiera él puedo alcanzar ese nivel cuando llegó a su plena adolescencia. La odiaba, deseaba hacerla sufrir más para luego matarla con sus manos de saiyajin, entrelazar sus dedos en ese delicado y blanquecino cuello, y hacer presión hasta sentir los huesos de la columna vertebral quebrarse, y como gran final ver con tanto deleite el último brillo de vida en esos ojos azules. Su anhelo de matarla se vio opacada por la estúpida prohibición de matarse los unos a otros.

Si Vegeta llegara a asesinar a uno de los hombres de Freezer sin el consentimiento de éste, sería sinónimo de traición y condena de muerte. Era una muy buena estratega por parte del tirano seguir aprobando esa absurda pero conveniente ley. Encontrar soldados con capacidades y conocimientos de lucha era una ardua búsqueda por todas las galaxias. Contando, además, de la competencia que los hermanos Cold conllevaban. Las ventas y las conquistas de planetas era algo que se celebraba cada ciclo dentro de la familia Cold. Mientras, más hombres tenía Freezer trabajando para él, más lejos se extendía su reinado de invasión y nuevas razas reputarían conocimiento de su poderosa existencia.

Lamentablemente para Vegeta no podía matarla, por más que quisiera hacerlo no debía, aunque eso no significaba que ya no seguiría descargando su rabia con ella; la chiquilla no tenía porqué saber lo de la prohibición, ahora solo tenía que encontrar la forma de evitar que ella le contara a ese tal Senshi lo que pasó y lo que seguía pasando allí ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? No quería arriesgar su vida por esa niña tan insignificante, pero a la vez…

—…será lo mejor— Masculló Vegeta como para sí—. Si me traicionas…

— ¡Antes muerta que traicionarte! —Aulló Bra sin importarle el desgarre que le ocasionó el grito a su garganta —. ¡No diré nada, te lo juro! —Sollozó más fuerte para luego decir: — Y también te juro que no le diré nada a Senshi.

Vegeta volvió a sentir una sutil gratitud hacia la niña, no comprendía de donde venía tan absurdo sentimiento. Se recuperó de su leve desconcierto, agitó levemente su cabeza y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Se tomó sus minutos para pensar en sus opciones y posibilidades, tenía una decisión que tomar y ese momento parecía perfecto para llevarlo a cabo.

Entonces decidió: la dejaría vivir… por ahora, pero…

—Es curioso—Habló Vegeta en voz alta sin querer.

— ¿Qué es curioso? —Preguntó Bra un poco nerviosa. Mientras su padre parecía alejado de la realidad, ella había ideado un plan de escape: En cuanto Vegeta estuviera distraído, la niña aprovecharía esa distracción para tomarse una semilla del ermitaño y luego correría hacia la nave. Estaba a punto de llevar a cabo su plan cuando lo escuchó hablar. Tenía miedo en ser descubierta, aunque recuperara sus fuerzas, ella no era rival para él—. Pero los saiyajin se hacen más fuertes por cada pelea o cuando están al borde de la muerte.

Bra se inquietó cuando Vegeta la miró con curiosidad, no parecía molesto, todo lo contrarío, sus palabras habían activado una fibra de impresión en él.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de los saiyajins? —Preguntó Vegeta arqueando las cejas y mirándola expectante.

—Te… presentaste como: "El príncipe de los saiyajins".

—Tú lo has dicho, fue solo una presentación—Vegeta se agachó un poco para volverla a tomar de la barbilla—. Ahora responde lo que te pregunté.

Bra no pudo evitarlo y dejó que cayeran más lágrimas de sus ojos azules, al tener a su padre tan cerca de ella le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de abalanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo. Contuvo ese impulso a tiempo, sabía que si lo hacía recibiría en respuesta una muerte segura.

—En mis viajes— Sollozó sin dejar de mirarlo—, escuché muchas historias de ustedes.

— ¿Qué historias? —Alentó Vegeta satisfaciéndose con el suplicio de la niña.

—Que si siguen peleando sin cesar, serán los más poderosos del universo—Dijo con convicción, mientras recordaba las palabras exactas de su padre del futuro—. El poder de los saiyajins no conoce límites, y… —tomó aire por unos instantes para luego decir:—… la transformación del legendario súper saiyajin.

Vio que el semblante de Vegeta adoptaba un aspecto sombrío, en cómo sus labios de curvaban para formar una temible sonrisa, parecía que su única intención era provocar un aire de temor. De pronto, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos. Padre e hija intercambiaron miradas dudosas, seguidamente de enfocar los ojos en el lugar del impacto. Vegeta se colocó su scouter y lo encendió rápidamente, tenía un mal presentimiento y se apresuró a buscar el ki. Sonrió en cuanto supo quien había arribado.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—Se mofó el saiyajin mirando maravillado la pantalla de su scouter—. Así que no soy el único que, lo mandan por insignificancias a las misiones.

— ¿Quién es? —Susurró Bra intrigada, había sentido un ki maligno, casi al mismo nivel que el de su padre.

Vegeta se percató que aún tenía entre sus dedos la barbilla de la niña, la acercó más hacia él haciendo que ambas narices casi se rozaran.

—Chiquilla, tú y yo nos divertiremos después, ahora tenemos que irnos a la base—La empujó con brusquedad hacia atrás, acto que desencadenó otro sollozo por parte de la niña. Vegeta no le tomó importancia, apagó su scouter y luego se enderezó—. ¿Todavía tienes de esa medicina milagrosa?, ¿La trajiste?

Bra abrió los ojos como platos, a pesar de que le ardía la vista a consecuencia de sus sollozos, su impresión fue más fuerte que su ardor.

—Solo una—Mintió la niña que seguía anonadada—. Olvidé las demás en la base.

—El interrogatorio terminó por hoy, lo pospondremos para la próxima misión. Cómete la medicina—Vegeta volvió a encender su scouter para comprobar en qué tiempo llegaría ese molesto sujeto, se percató que solo le quedaban unos cinco minutos para prepararse. Se dio media vuelta y al ver que Bra seguía conmocionada, fue hacia ella, la tomó del brazo y le gritó: — ¡Muévete! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Y ponte el maldito casco!

— ¿No me vas a delatar? —Farfulló y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas de gratitud.

—No—Respondió Vegeta tajante—. Quieres derrotar a Freezer, ¿No es así?

—Claro— Confirmó la niña mirando a su padre horrorizada.

— ¿Qué?

—Dijiste eso con el scouter encendido.

—Hmp—Vegeta tuvo que contenerse para no golpearla, ya tendría otra ocasión para hacerlo—. La intercomunicación está desactivada, estúpida.

A Bra le tembló el labio inferior, pero ya no dijo nada más. Se quitó uno de sus guantes y se las ingenió para sacar una sola semilla del ermitaño. La llevó a su boca y después tragó. Sintió una sensación reconfortante en todo su cuerpo, estaba envuelta de infinita energía; el dolor había desaparecido para dar lugar al alivio. Se puso de pie de un brinco, sus piernas habían sanado milagrosamente. Sentía el ki maligno acercándose, así que se apresuró a colocarse su scouter y el casco. Su padre había desaparecido de su campo de visión, se concentró para localizarlo, pero en ese instante alguien había sido mandado a aterrizar contra el suelo caliente levantando una gran capa de tierra. Bra retrocedió, en cuanto el polvo se dispersó, pudo observarlo mejor: era un ser repugnante, de eso no había ninguna duda, escamoso, morado y tenía una cara de anfibio raro.

Cui se enderezó torpemente, tosiendo gracias al montículo de tierra que había sido levantado. Pudo ver que su scouter estaba lejos de su alcance, necesitaba saber quien fue el imbécil que lo había golpeado por la espalda, así que caminó a grandes zancadas en busca de su rastreador. Paró de repente sus pasos cuando Vegeta se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿Ve-Vegeta? ¡Con qué fuiste tú, maldito mono repugnante! ¡Hazte a un lado, necesito ir por mi scouter! —En ese preciso instante Cui reparó en la presencia de Bra—. ¿Trabajando de niñero, mono? —Se mofó desviando su camino en dirección a la niña—. Eres solo un crío.

—No te metas con él, sabandija—Le advirtió Vegeta fríamente—. Ten presente que es uno de mis hombres—Luego se dirigió a su hija—. Ve a tu nave.

Bra asintió, giró sobre sus talones y emprendió marcha hacia su nave; pero Cui se interpuso frente a ella.

—Solo quiero que me muestres tu poder—Lo incitó Cui tratando de ver, inútilmente, el rostro de la niña por medio del vidrio negro.

—Si lo haces serás historia—Le previno Vegeta, luego se agachó para recoger algo del suelo y volvió a enderezarse—. Y no será por él sino por mí.

—Sabes que el Gran Freezer te mataría y no quieres eso, ¿Verdad? —Chilló Cui con su voz irritable, parecía molesto y levemente asustado.

Vegeta sonrió con más ganas—Tienes razón, no quiero eso—Empezó a decir—, pero me temo que elegiste un mal momento al abordar a este planeta.

— ¡¿Por qué lo dices?! —Gritó cada vez más rabioso.

—Porque nadie más sabe que yo estoy aquí, a excepción de ustedes, claro—Vegeta vio con gran júbilo en como a Cui le temblaba el grueso labio inferior y, también se percató del tic nervioso de un ojo saltón—. Así tengo la libertad de matarte.

— ¡No puedes!, ¡Tú y yo tenemos el mismo nivel de pelea!—Vio con horror en como Vegeta se destornillaba a base de carcajadas, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió—. ¡¿De qué te ríes?! — Y al decir eso, se lanzó contra el saiyajin.

Vegeta dejó de reír y puedo esquivar fácilmente el puño de Cui.

—No dejaré que tomes tu scouter para que pidas ayuda, insecto cobarde—A Cui se le subieron los colores de pura rabia—. Es una lástima ya que no podrás saber mi extraordinario nivel de pelea—Dijo a la vez que hacía añicos el aparato entre sus dedos. Entonces se fijó en su hija—. Mmm pensándolo bien, puedes quitarte el casco.

Bra dudó en hacerlo, pero vio la convicción de seguridad en el rostro de su padre y asintió dando una entusiasta cabezada. El casco volvió a caer contra el suelo provocando un sonido lastimero.

— ¡Vegeta!, ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?! —Se escandalizó Cui en cuanto vio a la pequeña Bra.

Vegeta se acercó a la niña y caminó alrededor de ella—Freezer me la obsequió—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿No crees que fue muy considerado conmigo? —Cui temblaba de envidia, a él también le habría gustado recibir un regalo como el del saiyajin. Vegeta se colocó en medio de sus espectadores y volvió a dirigirse a su hija—. Quiero que le digas a esa sabandija mi verdadero poder de pelea.

Bra asintió, encendió su scouter y los números de su pantalla comenzaron a ascender. La tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, el cielo se torneaba de un negro absoluto y piedras de todos los tamaños empezaron a elevarse.

El aura azul que envolvía a Vegeta era muy electrizante, se podía ver absoluta concentración en sus ojos negros. Su poder seguía incrementándose, desintegrando piedras, rocas y algunos pequeños insectos. Su abrasador ki desprendía un sofocante calor, se podía sentir el sorprendente nivel que había adquirido después de haber comido esa rara medicina. Parecía que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, así que le hizo una leve señal a la niña.

—Es más de 28,000— Anunció Bra a los presentes, mirando el orgulloso semblante de su padre y la mueca de terror de Cui.

—No… ¡No puede ser!—Farfulló—. ¡Si hace unos días tu poder de pelea era un poco inferior al mío!, ¡Era de 18,000!

—Sigue pensando eso en el infierno—Sentenció Vegeta cuando creó una poderosa esfera de energía y apuntaba a un asustadizo Cui.

— ¡No, Vegeta! ¡Espera por favor! ¡AHHHHHHH!

— ¡No lo hagas! —Imploró Bra a su padre, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Vio con horror en como el cuerpo de Cui era desintegrado, cada partícula de su cuerpo había desaparecido. No quedó nada.

—Eso fue muy fácil—Disertó Vegeta escrutando a una atemorizada Bra que volvía a derramar lágrimas cristalinas—. ¿Te asustó lo que viste?

Bra atisbó, con mucho dolor en su corazón, el tono burlesco y desconsiderado de su padre. Decidió secarse sus lágrimas con su guante y convencerse a sí misma de que la muerte de Cui no fue una gran pérdida, al contrario, había sido lo mejor: un ki maligno menos.

—No, lo he visto en otras ocasiones—A Bra le seguía temblando el labio inferior—. Quiero decir, que… he visto a otros soldados… matando. Además, él era malo.

Vegeta se preguntaba a que seres se le consideraba, según el criterio de ella, "malos". Recordaba que el muchacho de cabello lila también había utilizado ese término cuando se le encomendó a la tarea de aniquilar a la mitad de los pobladores del planeta "Daroyar". Estaba tan aliviado cuando se le hizo saber que esos alienígenas eran, según él, "malos". Tenía una cierta sospecha de lo que significaba para ellos ese término, en ese aspecto le convendría averiguarlo y confirmarlo cuanto antes.

—Sí, él era malo—Concedió Vegeta mientras llevaba su mano enguatada a la mejilla de Bra, y luego le preguntó con falso pesar—. ¿Crees que yo también soy malo?

—No—Respondió Bra sonriendo débilmente—, yo sé que no eres así, solo sigues órdenes de…Freezer—Sintió en como la mano de su padre se posaba en su nuca—. Eres bueno.

—Exacto—Sonrió Vegeta, que sin proponérselo, había adoptado una actitud muy fraternal—. Soy un buen tipo.

—Lo sé.

Vegeta se felicitó mentalmente por su actuación, aunque no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, la chiquilla era tan ingenua y extremadamente estúpida, obtuvo lo que quería de ella, se había ganado su confianza.

—Ni una palabra a nadie de lo que pasó aquí— Le advirtió, volviendo a colocar su mano en el rostro de Bra, específicamente en la mejilla.

—Te lo juro— Le aseguró ella con un hilo de voz.

* * *

Trunks revisaba algunos detalles de la máquina del tiempo, era consciente en que no podía usarla para viajar al futuro, pero si para teletransportarse de un planeta a otro. Si continuaba con buenos progresos, tal vez no se requeriría del uso de la cápsula que seguía oculta en su armadura. Con la máquina reparada, él y Bra llegarían a la tierra en un santiamén. Decidió que lo más prudente era que él y Nappa se marcharan del hangar antes de que los científicos despertaran del trance en la que estaban sometidos.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo estarán aquí? —Preguntó Trunks a Nappa, mientras recogía la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo y la guardaba en su estuche.

—Están a solo tres horas de la base principal— Respondió el saiyajin a la vez que almacenaba maquinaria y algunas herramientas en un contenedor.

Trunks asintió, ayudó a Nappa a meter los objetos faltantes sin dejar de concentrarse en verificar cada tres segundos si se acercaba un ki en el hangar.

— ¿Hay algún planeta en dónde nos tome horas en llegar? — Volvió a preguntar el viajero del tiempo cuando vio que todo estaba listo para ser encapsulado.

—No, solo satélites.

—Perfecto. Démonos prisa antes de que lleguen el señor Vegeta, Goten y… Freezer.

* * *

—Perfecto, Freezer está aquí— Soltó Vegeta al bajar de la nave y ver con cierta molestia la pantalla de su scouter.

Bra también ya se encontraba en el exterior, y vio con apremio en cómo algunos soldados se arrodillaban ante la imponente presencia de su padre. Éste solo los ignoró y se adentró a la base a grandes zancadas. La joven Brief se apresuró a alcanzarlo, caminaba a lado de él mirando al frente con el corazón palpitante; ella sabía que se dirigían a donde estaba Freezer. Se apresuró a localizar el ki de su hermano, para su desdicha no pudo encontrarlo, y le pareció extraño en no sentir también la presencia de Nappa.

Padre e hija continuaron caminando sin detenerse, hasta que llegaron frente a una gran puerta de acero. Bra se encontraba nerviosa, mientras que Vegeta portaba un aire tranquilo y despreocupado.

—Haz lo que yo— Le ordenó a la niña, luego se quitó un guante y colocó una mano en el escáner. Las puertas se deslizaron y se adentraron a la sala.

…

Bra sintió un fuerte vacío en el estomago, otra vez se encontraba en la boca del lobo. El olor a vino tinto llegaba débilmente a su sentido olfativo, recorrió la sala para ver si había algún cambio en la decoración pero no, todo seguía igual. Vio a su padre caminar con una envidiable confianza hacia el tirano, se detuvo y luego se inclinó en señal de respeto. A Bra no le hacía ninguna gracia arrodillarse frente al tirano, pero no tenía opción, Vegeta le había ordenado que hiciera lo mismo que él. Se encontraba molesta, y eso era poco ¿Cómo era posible que su padre, un saiyajin orgulloso, se postrara ante los pies de esa lagartija? No podía entenderlo, se sentía… asqueada.

—Gran Freezer Majestad…— Comenzó hablar el príncipe, pero la voz de Freezer se precedió impidiendo que siguiera con su falso discurso.

—Soldado Vegeta, veo que estás en… muy buenas condiciones—Los presentes sabían que ese comentario estaba relacionado con el sangriento castigo en el cual fue sometido el saiyajin. Zarbon y Dodoria rieron por lo bajo, Bra agradecía que su casco la salvara de las miradas curiosas porque no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de impotencia, Vegeta no hizo ningún comentario al respeto aunque era tan evidente su rabia por su endurecido semblante. Freezer solo curvó los labios por unos escuetos segundos y en breve clavó sus ojos rojos en dirección a Bra—. Retírate— Le dijo con voz aburrida—, quiero intercambiar algunas palabras con mi soldado de élite… _a solas_.

Esa orden iba también para Zarbon y Dodoria.

— ¡Pero, señor…!—Exclamó Zarbon indignado. Freezer le lanzó una mirada mortífera que hizo que el soldado retrocediera asustado—. Como usted ordene.

De mala gana cruzó la estancia y salió de ella. Detrás venía Dodoria que sujetó a Bra del brazo sin que ella opusiera resistencia y la arrastró fuera de la sala. Al encontrarse a solas con el saiyajin, Freezer se apresuró a interrogar.

— ¿Y bien? —Apremió el Tirano sin ocultar su ansiedad.

Vegeta lo miró sin comprender—Majestad.

—Me gustaría saber cómo fue la relación con tus nuevos hombres, ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste? —Preguntó Freezer mientras la luz que se filtraba del ventanal se reflejaba de una forma extraña en sus encarnados ojos—, ¿Hay algo que necesito saber sobre ellos?

—Por supuesto—Respondió Vegeta sin vacilar.

...

Bra seguía sobándose su brazo adolorido, fulminaba con la mirada al sujeto rosado lleno de pinchos que la había sacado groseramente de la sala de trono. Estaba lo más alejada posible de los guardaespaldas de Freezer, sin embargo no se distanció de la puerta principal, tratando de escuchar la plática que su padre estaba teniendo con el Tirano. Un sonidito singular la hizo voltear en dirección a Zarbon. Éste parecía más molesto e indignado que hacía unos momentos, al parecer estaba hablando con alguien por medio del scouter, en menos de un minuto cortó la intercomunicación y se dirigió a ella.

—Puedes entrar, mocoso.

Bra asintió dedicándole una mirada de burla y profundo desprecio antes de darse la vuelta, estaba a punto de quitarse el guante para hacer pasar su mano en el escáner, no obstante Zarbon se le adelantó. Al estar una vez más dentro de la sala, volvió a ponerse más nerviosa y el pánico la dominó. Se dio cuenta en que su padre todavía seguía arrodillado, así que se apresuró a imitarlo.

—Me emociona que Vegeta te haya enseñado buenos modales, soldado Goten— Bra tembló involuntariamente, sin embargo Freezer prosiguió como si nada—. Si continúas así, estarás dentro del rango aceptable, aunque muy por debajo del rango de la élite, por supuesto. Pero si fallas—El tirano sonrió, ese maligno gesto provocó que a Bra se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca—, si cometes alguna falta por más insignificante que sea, entonces le daré mi consentimiento a Vegeta para que te asesine—El aludido la miró de soslayo por una pequeña fracción de segundos y rápidamente desvió su mirada—. Tienes una misión en puerta y tú acompañarás a Vegeta. Él conoce el reporte, así que se encargará de dártelo en cuanto hayan arribado al planeta _Inasu._

Bra solo pudo asentir debajo de su casco, lo sentía cada vez más asfixiante por cada minuto que pasaba frente al tirano.

—Ya pueden irse. Mañana al alba quiero que ustedes estén listos para que salgan hacia su próxima misión—Los soldados asintieron una vez más y se pusieron de pie dispuestos a irse—. ¡Ah! Y, soldado Vegeta, enséñale a ese chiquillo en cómo se debe tratar a una hembra.

Vegeta sonrió jovialmente, intercambió unas elocuentes miradas con Freezer para luego decir:

—Por supuesto. Con su permiso, majestad.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Hola :D primero que nada me disculpo con ustedes por la larga ausencia de no subir este capítulo en el tiempo prometido; en serio me siento muy avergonzada. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que no vuelva a suceder. Bueno, quiero aclarar algunos puntos sobre este capi. El primero es Nappa: Me volví a ver la serie, pues es inevitable ya que no paran de transmitir DBZ en mi país, y siempre que desaparece Majin Buu sale otra vez Raditz (Ya me acostumbré) En fin, me fijé mucho en la forma de ser del saiyajin calvo, me di cuenta que es muy prepotente y demasiado impulsivo, en lo que destaca es que demuestra mucho sus emociones, ni siquiera los disimula XD Está enojado, lo demuestra; está regañado, lo demuestra; está cansado, lo demuestra; está feliz, lo demuestra, aunque luego recupera la compostura. Me está costando mucho escribir a este personaje, por eso y espero que me esté saliendo muy IC.**

 **Segundo punto: Vegeta, me duele en alma escribirlo T.T Me explicaré XD es mi personaje favorito y al decir que me duele en el alma y en el kokoro es porque es: malo jajajaja Perdón, pero es que ya me acostumbré al cambio tan trascendental del príncipe que tuvo lugar al final de la saga de Majin buu y ahora en súper, que volver a verlo como el villano y escribir el mal trato que le da a Bra pues… está siendo un gran reto para mí escribirlo como en su primera etapa (Pero en la serie lo amo cuando veo la saga saiyajin)**

 **Tercer punto: Freezer se me hace fácil, no sé porqué, pero igual espero que esté saliendo creíble.**

 **Sobre el próximo capítulo, ya lo llevo avanzado y se titulará: "Orígenes al descubierto". Vaya spoiler que les he dado D: sorry, pero a lo mejor se lleven una gran sorpresa, quien sabe, algo que no se esperaban, o tal vez sí, el titulo dice mucho. Otra cosa, ya tengo terminado el último capítulo de este fic, ansío por subirlo, aunque me temo que no será pronto ya que le falta mucho a la historia. No tengo la intención de hacer más de 15 capítulos :3**

 **Agradecimientos a: SophyBrief (Gracias por la imagen, linda), Cardenas28, Sora147, Kyojuanime, GabyFlowers1342, 30LucasTaylor, Lupis, Bulma Brief, Brenda Guerrero, naomigomiz, super Princess saiyajin, Lady supersaiyajin, Marilu Bello, Sandy Aureal, Paola, Nizle883, IsabelCordy01, Nina, Ximena, jake, Obed. Chavez1000, Junior VB, gabriell ichijar, tag y Eugenia. Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, sus favs y sus follows :3**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan, alguna crítica o algo que me quieran comentar: review, PM o Inbox (Tengo una página de facebook, el link está en mi Bio)**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **22/08/16**


	9. Orígenes al descubierto

**Éste capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga Sophy :3 Te quiero mucho :***

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

Capitulo 9

"Orígenes al descubierto"

Las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas. Padre e hija no perdieron el tiempo en alejarse de la sala del trono. Caminaron por el largo pasillo haciendo caso omiso de las presencias de Zarbon y Dodoria cuyos semblantes expresaban una mezcla de curiosidad y envidia. Mientras trotaban a pasos rápidos pero a la vez elegantes, se percataron de que no había nadie cerca de ellos: Bra por su capacidad de sentir el ki, y Vegeta por su intuición nata.

Ambos parecían dirigirse hacia el mismo lugar, y eso ponía nerviosa a la chica Brief. Por lógica, pensó que su padre querría alejarse lo más rápido posible de ella por la razón de los últimos acontecimientos que pasaron los dos juntos en aquel planeta desolado. Por una parte, esa especulación la hizo sentirse aliviada, ya que necesitaba estar sola para sacar todo lo que sentía por dentro: ira, dolor, tristeza… miedo. Su decisión de haber querido viajar al pasado la estaba carcomiendo por cada lapso que pasaba en ese lugar, a pesar de eso, su orgullo no le permitía optar por la conmiseración del arrepentimiento. Conservaba la fe de que ese viaje terminaría en algo bueno, que al principio solo serían pequeños tropezones de mala suerte y que más adelante las cosas mejorarían. Aún embargaba el impulso de confesarle a Vegeta sobre el vinculo de consanguinidad que conllevaban, pero gracias a la advertencia de Trunks no podía hacerlo.

Ya habían llegado al límite del pasillo, entre ellos se hallaban dos entradas opuestas; cada una los llevaba a sus respectivas celdas. La pequeña Bra solo tenía que tomar el camino del lado izquierdo, lo contrario al de su padre. Jamás se esperó lo que se vendría a continuación.

—Llévame a tu celda— dijo Vegeta después de unos instantes; volteándose en dirección a su hija para mirarla apáticamente atravesando esa barrera de vidrio negro, adivinando con exactitud la ubicación de esos ojos azules que tanto lo intrigaban.

Bra, temblando, asintió despacio. Tomó el camino del lado izquierdo y empezó a caminar pausadamente con su padre detrás de ella. En breves minutos ya se encontraban frente a una puerta metálica de color gris. No había nadie a los alrededores, estaban solos en ese corredor. Sin perder más el tiempo, Bra colocó una mano en el escáner, al momento de escuchar el desliz de la puerta fue empujada bruscamente hacia el interior.

Una vez adentro, Vegeta le quitó el casco sin importarle la rudeza con la que lo hizo, vio el momento exacto en el que ella comenzó a sollozar de dolor. Furioso ante esa acción de debilidad, tomó a la niña por la garganta, haciéndola pegar contra la pared. La escuchó gemir de nuevo. A pesar de no hacer tanta presión en el cuello de su pequeña cautiva, sintió en como ella trataba de clavarle las uñas para liberarse de su agarre, sabiendo que era imposible que cumpliera con ese objetivo por tener los guantes puestos. Con su otra mano sujetó las muñecas de Bra quien no paraba de sacudirse, patalear y llorar. Vegeta ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

— ¡Deja de moverte maldita sea! —gritó, presionando más su mano en la garganta de su hija. Ella obedeció en seguida, sin rechistar. Riendo ante la sumisión de la niña ante él, la soltó de las muñecas, pero sin abandonar el cuello aunque suavizando un poco el agarre—. Tenemos una plática pendiente, chiquilla.

Bra evitó en todo momento demostrar temor alguno, tratando de ocultar por igual su nerviosismo.

—Senshi puede llegar en cualquier momento…

—No lo hará—dijo Vegeta sin importancia—. Nappa está con él y no llegará dentro de un par de horas. Tenemos tiempo de sobra—terminó diciendo serenamente, bajo una máscara de maldad pura.

—Pero alguien más puede venir— Bra vio en como su padre se molestaba ante sus últimas palabras, no obstante decidió seguir con esa excusa para librarse de él—. Te diré todo… responderé a todas tus preguntas cuando vayamos juntos a ese planeta el cual Freezer nos ordenó ir… Ya te lo dije, por favor, alguien puede venir y nadie debe ver mi rostro.

Vegeta frunció más el ceño en señal de desaprobación, por consiguiente adoptó un semblante tranquilo y ufano.

—Ya que mencionaste a Freezer, ¿cuál es tu plan para derrotarlo, chiquilla? Me encantaría saberlo.

Bra ya se lo suponía, su padre del futuro no escuchaba razones y no había manera que la contraparte pasada también lo hiciera. No sabía que responderle, consciente en que no podía decirle la verdad, más sin embargo no quería mentirle.

—Encontraré la forma junto con Senshi—respondió Bra con convicción—. Tengo un plan… uno muy bueno, es solo que…—calló de repente, cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos, tomó aire para continuar—: Quiero que él muera… deseo más que nada que esa lagartija quede exterminada por todo lo que le hizo a mi papá.

Vegeta sonrió abiertamente, ella no le mintió en lo último. Aun sabiendo que la niña deseaba, tanto como él, ver a Freezer acabado, no confiaba plenamente en ella.

—Quieres matarlo para vengarte, ¡vaya! te comprendo perfectamente—habló Vegeta ensanchando más su sonrisa—. Sin embargo tienes un obstáculo, chiquilla… Él no confía en ustedes: Freezer ordenará tu muerte, y también el de tu compañero—dijo después con calma—. Así que si quieres vengar a tu padre debes darte prisa para llevar a cabo ese brillante plan del que tanto alardeas—terminó diciendo en forma burlesca.

A Bra le temblaba el labio inferior.

— ¿Me delataste? —preguntó cabizbaja.

—No seas estúpida—espetó. Bra lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—. Estás viva ¿no? —ella solo puedo asentir—. La lagartija se siente intrigado por ti, quería saber todo. Hasta me preguntó cómo le hacías para tragar. ¡Fue patético!

—Y ¿qué le dijiste sobre mí? —cuestionó Bra en voz baja, esperanzada.

Vegeta la atisbó con más profundidad, volviendo a penetrar esos ojos azules con tanta intensidad que a veces se sentía perdido en ellos. Gruñó para luego soltarla y alejarse de ella. No quería decirle que había mentido a Freezer para protegerla, a pesar de que lo hizo para su propia conveniencia, no soportaba la idea de que lo había hecho por ambos. Ya que no podía matarla al menos le sacaría provecho a su mísera existencia. Y sobre ese tal Senshi, pues ya ajustaría cuentas pendientes con él. Por el momento se divertiría con la criatura que tenía frente suyo.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, mocosa. Deberías estar agradecida conmigo por haberte salvado el pellejo—expuso Vegeta de una manera sumamente molesta y altanera. Luego dijo con una voz fría que podría helar la sangre a cualquiera, menos a su hija—. Odiaba estar en deuda contigo.

Bra no pudo ocultar su felicidad al esbozar una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Estoy muy agradecida contigo, pa… príncipe Vegeta—dijo la pequeña Brief corrigiéndose a tiempo, mirando nerviosa a su padre quien había puesto un semblante sombrío.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja, expectante. Después de unos incómodos segundos para Bra, el príncipe dio media vuelta y salió precipitadamente por la puerta de acero.

Al verse sola, pudo sacar el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones. Llevó sus manos al cuello para apaciguar el ardor y el dolor que su padre le provocó al someterla contra la pared. Necesitaba un baño. Se sentía sucia. Desesperada, recordó que Trunks tenía las cápsulas que ella había empacado para el viaje. Molesta ante eso, no le quedaba más remedio que volver a usar el mismo traje. Al no percibir presencias cerca de su celda, se despojó de sus ropas quedando completamente desnuda. Entró al pequeño baño y, abrió la única llave que se encontraba adherida a la pared. Bra gritó al sentir el agua helada recorriendo con presión su delgado y pequeño cuerpo. No pudo aguantar más y se desplomó contra el suelo. Deseaba ahogarse. Sus lágrimas fácilmente se unían con el agua fría que salía de la regadera. Levantó sus rodillas, cruzando las piernas y las abrazó con fuerza. Miraba el agua mezclada con manchas de sangre que flotaban como pequeñas flores rojas y luego desaparecían por la coladera. Quería ir a casa. No soportaba ese infierno y, presentía que no aguantaría un día más en ese lugar. Extrañaba a Trunks, a Pan, a su madre y a su…

—Papi—susurró la pequeña Brief cerrando con fuerza sus ojos e imaginando que el Vegeta del futuro estaba a su lado, abrazándola.

Dejó que el agua helada cayera en ella por unos 20 minutos más. No paró de llorar en ningún momento, necesitaba desahogarse, lo necesitaba con desesperación. Regresó a su horrible realidad cuando abrió sus ojos. Ya no tenía rastros de sangre en su cuerpo, lo único que le quedaban en su piel eran esas cicatrices que fueron ocasionadas por su padre. El solo recordar en como él la arrastró de esa manera tan aberrante, sin piedad, sin demostrar una sola pizca de arrepentimiento al herirla de esa manera horripilante, inhumano; la envolvía un millar de emociones perniciosas. Controló todo pensamiento indecoroso que tenía contra Vegeta, tratando de mantener la mente en blanco. Se puso de pie con lentitud para después cerrar el grifo. El agua dejó de caer y ella salió del baño. Con pasos tambaleantes llegó a su catre donde estaban sus ropas. Sin perder más el tiempo volvió a ponerse el traje negro desgarrado y manchado con su propia sangre. Dejó las dos semillas del ermitaño que le quedaban dentro de sus guantes y, las hizo a un lado junto con su scouter y su casco; el diario de Bulma seguía oculto dentro de una de sus botas. Se acomodó sobre ese intento de cama y se acurrucó haciéndose un pequeño ovillo. A pesar de haber llorado por horas, aún le quedaban lágrimas por derramar. No le importaba ser descubierta. Decidió sucumbir al sueño para poder despertar de esa cruel pesadilla y así desaparecer de ese maldito infierno.

* * *

Trunks estaba decepcionado, molesto y, tal vez un poco desilusionado; no pudo terminar de arreglar la máquina del tiempo y eso atrasaba sus planes. Necesitaba el diario de su madre para llevar a cabo dicha acción. Cuando abordó al planeta Freezer #79, lo embargó una tranquilidad absoluta e inexplicable al sentir el ki de su hermanita. Ella estaba perfectamente bien dentro de la celda, totalmente fuera de peligro. Al parecer Cui sí tuvo algo de razón cuando dijo que entre soldados estaba prohibirse matarse, al no ser que uno cuente con la autorización del gran Freezer. Al ser eso cierto, su hermana no corría ningún peligro junto con Vegeta, pero aun así tenía que protegerla, la seguridad de ella estaba en sus manos. Nappa no quiso decirle nada sobre los motivos que tuvo Vegeta al querer llevarse a Bra a otro planeta. Se planteaba mucho alternativas, pero todas igual de improbables. La única manera de saberlo era preguntárselo a Bra, y eso pensaba a hacer al llegar a su celda. Mientras recorría la base, dudaba en la decisión que había tomado respecto a dejar que Nappa le contara todo a Vegeta sobre "su plan" de derrotar a Freezer; no tuvo más opción que aceptar. El saiyajin calvo tenía un absoluto respeto y lealtad hacia su padre, y aunque se lo hubiese prohibido, estaba 100% seguro que Nappa haría caso omiso de eso y se lo contaría de cualquier modo a Vegeta. Por hora no quería pensar en nada. Estaba cansado y hambriento, pero lo único que quería era dormir algunas horas antes de volver a salir hacia otro planeta y seguir con la reparación de la máquina del tiempo. Lo primero que vio al llegar a la celda fue a Bra dormida sobre el catre. Cuando se acercó a ella se percató que los guantes, las botas y el traje spandex estaban teñidos de lo que parecía ser sangre. Preocupado, la revisó detalladamente en busca de heridas o algún indicio de hemorragia externa, pero todo indicaba que Bra estaba totalmente ilesa. Contrariado ante eso, decidió que lo mejor era no despertarla y dejarla dormir un poco más. Le acarició la coronilla y pudo darse cuenta que el cabello azul estaba húmedo; la única explicación que se le ocurría era que su hermanita había decidido darse un baño. Con esa idea en mente, buscó entre las cosas de ella el diario de su madre. Lo encontró dentro de una de las botas que estaban bajo el catre. Sacó el cuadernillo con el cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, lo abrió de par en par y comenzó a hojearlo buscando una hoja en blanco. Luego de encontrar una, sacó un bolígrafo de su armadura y comenzó a deslizarlo sobre el papel. Mientras escribía, se sentó a lado de su hermana, acomodándose para estar toda la noche con ella, protegiéndola. Pensando en que sus escritos la salvarían de lo que ocurriría en los próximos días. Después de anotar fechas, lugares y nombres; pasó a las páginas finales y las arrancó. Ocultó los planos de la máquina del tiempo dentro de su armadura. Luego volvió a depositar el diario en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró, persistiendo a la idea de que había hecho lo correcto.

 **(** … **)**

Bra despertó sin recordar ningún acontecimiento vivido en aquella línea temporal. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la pared, giró su cuerpo para el otro lado y al hacerlo se cruzó con la tierna mirada de Trunks. Se levantó de golpe y se lanzó hacia su cuello, lo había extrañado tanto. Reprimió sus ganas de llorar, no podía permitir que él la viera compungida. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando su hermano le regresaba el abrazo con la misma necesidad y el mismo cariño que el de ella.

—Te extrañé, Trunks—confesó Bra al separarse de él.

Trunks sonrió ante esas palabras.

—Yo igual, pequeña.

Ambos sonrieron. Al estar frente a frente, el muchacho se percató que Bra tenía el traje rasgado y manchado de sangre. La joven Brief se dio cuenta de la mirada re-examinadora de su hermano, así que se apresuró a decir cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de su deplorable apariencia.

—Tienes el cabello más largo—dijo Bra dedicándole una sonrisa de burla a Trunks. Él, en cambio, solo arqueó una ceja como respuesta. Bra tragó saliva, esa expresión era tan… Vegeta.

Sin decir nada aún, estudió a su hermana con profundidad percibiendo un eminente cambio en ella desde la última vez que se vieron. Lo más notable era la ropa, los ojos hinchados y algunos rastros de lágrimas en esas rosadas mejillas.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Bra? —preguntó el viajero del tiempo, preocupado.

La aludida se encogió de hombros, esquivó la mirada de su hermano y se apresuró a inventar una historia creíble.

—Papá solo quería saber que tan fuerte era… ¡No peleó conmigo! — se apresuró a decir Bra al ver el semblante contrariado de Trunks—. Solo fue una demostración de poder y luego… me enseñó a cazar.

— ¿Te enseñó a cazar? —preguntó Trunks suspicaz.

—Sí—respondió Bra con firmeza—. Es que él tenía mucha hambre y en aquel planeta había muchos animales raros—siguió diciendo convincentemente sin ver todavía los ojos de Trunks. Al ver que éste aún no le decía nada, su ira se disipó—. ¡Papá no me hizo nada si eso es lo que quieres saber! ¡Si él me hubiese quitado el casco yo no estaría aquí contigo! ¡Así que por favor tenme un poco de confianza!

Trunks relajó su semblante acusador y soltó un suspiro, por una parte ella tenía razón. Si Vegeta habría descubierto la identidad de su hermana, pues él… ¡No! ni siquiera podía llegar a pensarlo. Y aunque su padre tenía inminentemente prohibido matarla, pues su única opción hubiese sido entregarla a Freezer, pero eso ni siquiera pasó. Así que Bra le dijo la verdad, aunque su relato no concordaba con ciertas evidencias como la ropa de ella y los rastros de lágrimas. Tal vez la sangre no era de su hermana sino de los animales que cazó junto con Vegeta, mientras que las lágrimas pues, usando la lógica tal vez fue porque lo había extrañado. Nada tenía ningún sentido.

—Está bien, Bra—la aludida lo miró sin comprender—. Creo en todo lo que me dijiste. Ahora, necesito que me pongas atención.

Bra así lo hizo, se sentía muy culpable por mentirle pero no podía echarse para atrás; además le había dado su palabra a Vegeta. Vio con apremio en como Trunks sacaba su estuche de cápsulas, las revisaba y entre las que estaban solo tomó una para después guardarlas en el mismo sitio. Luego sacó otra directamente desde su armadura, era mucho más larga y ancha que la de las demás.

—En la cápsula pequeña encontrarás todo lo que empacaste, todas tus maletas están dentro. También guardé provisiones como comida, herramientas y trajes espaciales—le explicó Trunks enseñándole el pequeño objeto—. Y con esta cápsula tú y papá podrán viajar hacia la tierra.

Bra levantó la mirada, desesperada.

—Pero…

—Yo no puedo ir con ustedes, necesito terminar de reparar la máquina— espetó Trunks interrumpiéndola en el acto, no podía decirle a su hermanita los verdaderos motivos que lo obligaba a quedarse en el O.I.C; eso solo la involucraría más. Así que también le explicó rápidamente el funcionamiento del scouter—: Solo puedes comunicarte conmigo, pero podrás escuchar cualquier conversación que esté conectada a tu rastreador.

Bra comenzaba a asustarse cada vez que Trunks le continuaba dando indicaciones.

—Esto no es una despedida, ¿verdad?—dijo la joven Brief buscando la mirada de su hermano.

Trunks tragó saliva antes de hablar…

—Por supuesto que no—le dijo en un susurro, forzando una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Si papá te hace algo quiero que…

—Estaré bien con él—le aseguró Bra con una envidiable firmeza.

Trunks vio la convicción en el rostro de su hermana y asintió en aprobación.

—Si todo sale bien, los alcanzaré en cuanto pueda. Lo sabré con el GPS de tu scouter, así que por favor, no te lo quites.

—No lo haré.

Trunks se levantó del catre, lo mismo hizo Bra quien se apresuró a ponerse las botas y los guantes.

—Deberías cambiarte de ropa—le aconsejó Trunks a su hermana. Ella ya tenía el scouter y lo encendió en cuanto se lo puso, también ya había guardado las cápsulas dentro de la bota donde estaba el diario.

—Pero…

— _Mocoso_ —los hermanos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Vegeta saliendo de sus propios scouters—, _te quiero en la zona de despegue en 5 minutos._

—Tengo que irme, Freezer nos encomendó a papá y a mí una misión— explicó la niña.

—Pero somos parte del mismo escuadrón—se extrañó Trunks.

—Ya te lo dije. Freezer fue el que decidió que papá y yo nos encarguemos en… la verdad no sé cuál es la misión… Tengo que irme.

— ¡Espera, Bra! —Trunks la sujetó de la muñeca antes de que ella saliera por la puerta. Seguía anonadado, jamás se esperó que su hermana le diera una noticia así. Fuera la misión que fuese, estaba seguro que sería peligrosa, monstruosa y sangrienta—. Yo iré en tu lugar. Cuando regrese, tú y papá viajarán a la tierra para que…

— ¡No! — gritó Bra soltándose de su hermano—. Freezer dijo que solo yo tengo que ir con papá ¡No podemos desobedecer a esa lagartija!

—Pero…

Bra no lo dejó terminar, se despidió de él con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Se colocó el casco y salió de la celda sin darle la oportunidad a Trunks de detenerla.

 **(** … **)**

No había marcha atrás, había aguardado el momento oportuno para salir de la celda, esperando a que algunos soldados estuviesen cerca para que Trunks no le impidiera ir a la misión, pero al llegar a la zona de despegue…

— ¡Esperen!—la voz de su hermano rompió el contacto visual que tenía con el saiyajin quien la esperaba de pie y con los brazos cruzados. Trunks trotó hacia su padre, impidiendo que ella diera un paso más en dirección a la nave—. Señor Vegeta, por favor, permíteme ir en el lugar de Goten.

Vegeta comprendía a la perfección la preocupación y la desesperación de Trunks, no obstante le importaba menos lo que éste le dijera para convencerlo en tomar el lugar de su compañera. Miró de soslayo a la niña, al parecer ella había cumplido con su palabra.

—Ordenes son ordenes, muchacho. No seas insolente—gruñó Vegeta, adoptando un aire omnipotente.

Pero Trunks no se podía rendir tan fácilmente, no le importaba acabar con la paciencia de su padre, su hermana era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos.

—Debe haber una forma en que yo pueda…

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —lo acotó Vegeta, divertido ante la situación.

— ¿Qué clase de misión es? Solo quiero saber eso. Esto… no es una misión de purga, ¿verdad?

El saiyajin no tenía por qué responderle. En cualquier situación se daría media vuelta hacia su nave y así dejar al muchacho con la palabra en la boca, no sin antes darle una buena paliza. Sin embargo, ese día se sentía muy… misericordioso.

—No, solo vamos por una mercancía para Freezer.

— ¿Mercancía?

A estas alturas Vegeta ya había llegado al límite de la desesperación.

—Ve con Nappa a continuar con la reparación de tu nave—siseó en tono tajante—. Quiero que te quede claro algo, muchacho: Sigo siendo tu líder de escuadrón y por lo tanto tienes que acatar mis órdenes. Así que te ordeno que te largues con Nappa a otra misión y no perdiendo el tiempo con preguntas estúpidas—le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio, para posteriormente darse media vuelta para encontrarse con Bra—. Sube a la nave—le ordenó sin miramientos.

Bra observó a su hermano con la culpa asechándola por dentro. Subió a su nave, y antes de que la abertura se cerrara se permitió quitarse el casco para poder disculparse con Trunks; moviendo sus labios para que él pudiera leer: _lo lamento_.

* * *

Bra no sintió tan largo el viaje como las veces anteriores. No tenía reloj para calcular el tiempo, pero sospechaba que solo habían viajado por unas 6 horas. El planeta donde se encontraban tenía ciertos tonos que le hacía recordar al planeta Marte. La corteza era de un matiz rojo y rosado, mientras que arriba se podía apreciar un cielo estrellado color lila donde se podía observar un solo satélite natural. A través del casco observó que a lo lejos había volcanes, causes secos de ríos y dunas de arena. Bra solo pudo percibir un solo ki, sin contar el de su padre. Extrañada ante ese descubrimiento, decidió quitarse el casco y mantener su scouter apagado.

— ¡Oye! —vociferó Vegeta a la vez que salía del cráter que ocasionó el impacto de su nave. Bra se volvió para mirarlo—. Sígueme y no te retrases.

—No me dormí— dijo de repente Bra cuando ya se había acercado a su padre. Éste la miró sin comprender—, en la nave. Eso no sucedió cuando…

—Cuando son viajes largos el gas sedante se activa automáticamente— apostilló Vegeta con voz queda.

Comenzaron a alejarse de las naves, apreciando el panorama. Bra estaba lista para volar, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Vegeta caminó sin prisa hacia una peña que, al parecer, de un momento a otro iba a terminar por derrumbarse. Bra no sabía donde se dirigían, pero definitivamente no era hacia ese único ki que se sentía en ese planeta. Tenía la intención de preguntarle a su padre sobre la misión que debían cumplir, pero se lo pensó mejor porque no quería interrumpirlo cuando él estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Se le veía pensativo y calculador. Vegeta planeaba hacer algo y no tenía la intención de compartir sus planes con la pequeña Brief.

—Quédate aquí, y no te muevas.

Bra detuvo sus pasos ante la orden de su padre. Lo vio alejarse hasta desaparecerse detrás de ese pequeño monolito. Se quedó allí, parada, pensando en si debía aprovechar esa soledad para cambiarse de ropa. No lo pensó dos veces. Sacó la cápsula que le había proveído Trunks donde tenía guardado los trajes especiales que ella usaba en los entrenamientos que hacía junto con su padre del futuro. Revisó el parámetro para que ni Vegeta y ese ki la vieran desnuda. No le tomó ni cinco minutos para desvestirse y luego vestirse. No encontró otro traje igual al que tenía. Ahora llevaba puesto una indumentaria como la de Trunks: el traje era azul, elástico, a excepción de que no le ocultaba por completo las piernas y los brazos; las botas eran las mismas; los guantes los cambió por otros limpios y más largos; por último optó por ponerse una armadura donde pudo guardar las dos cápsulas. Decidió mantener el diario en donde estaba. Una vez arreglada y con sus cosas muy bien custodiadas, esperó paciente a su padre mientras se distraía con su scouter. Recordaba todo lo que Trunks le había dicho sobre su aparato. Se lo colocó y en breve lo encendió.

—… _será como en dos meses, Vegeta_.

Bra escuchó una voz varonil emergiendo de su scuoter. No pudo identificar al dueño de esa voz, pero era evidente que se trataba de otro soldado de Freezer y que, ahora ella estaba escuchando una conversación, la cual no le concernía en lo absoluto. Al momento de querer presionar el botón de apagado, escuchó otra voz diferente a la primera, esa vez si sabía a quién le pertenecía.

— _Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Raditz. Si resulta que Kakaroto nos ha traicionado, entonces mátalo._

" _¿Kakaroto? Así es como mi papi llama a Gokú"_ pensó Bra apretando más el scouter contra su oreja para poder seguir escuchando.

— _Como tú ordenes._

No se escuchó nada más. Ansiosa, Bra apagó rápidamente su scouter y lo ocultó dentro de su casco. Todavía estaba de pie, esperando paciente la aparición del príncipe.

Vegeta emergió detrás del monolito, demasiado tranquilo y algo satisfecho. Paró en seco cuando vio la apariencia de Bra. Siguió su camino como si nada, pasando a lado de la niña si ni siquiera preguntarle de donde había sacado esa ropa nueva; además no tenía por qué hacerlo, considerando que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—Ponte el casco, chiquilla. Haremos una pequeña visita—y, sin decir nada más, emprendió vuelo en dirección opuesta.

Bra lo siguió con prisa, elevándose hasta estar a la misma altura que el del saiyajin. Le fue muy difícil alcanzarlo pero lo logró. Ella volaba a la par de Vegeta, y esta vez siguiendo el ki que se localizaba dentro de lo que parecía ser un castillo. Bra se maravilló ante esa fortaleza, le recordaba el castillo de su princesa favorita. La estructura era de cristal, con destellos de mármol a los costados y arcos adornados con piedras preciosas; las torres y las torrecillas estaban débilmente iluminadas, sin embargo la poca luz que destellaba hacía ver al castillo muy impresionante y majestuoso. Bra no lograba entender en como una persona pudiese vivir sola en ese enorme lugar.

Padre e hija aterrizaron frente a la entrada principal. No había puertas, así que entraron sin mayor problema. El vestíbulo era amplio y totalmente blanco. Al fondo del salón, se localizaba un enorme trono de cristal, donde sobre él se encontraba sentada una mujer.

La reina observó a sus allegados, gracias a su don supo quién era el hombre; lo miraba con rencor cada vez que él se acercaba a ella. Después desvió sus ojos verdes en dirección al otro ser, mucho más pequeño y delgado; el casco le impedía saber quién era pero presentía que se trataba de una niña. Volvió a poner su absoluta atención hacia el saiyajin.

Bra se detuvo al tiempo en como aquella hermosa mujer la miraba llena de curiosidad. Hizo lo mismo. Era una fémina joven y muy atractiva; su piel, que parecía ser de yeso, era de un rosa pálido; su largo cabello blanco caía en cascada detrás de ella; los ojos eran rasgados y atrayentes, con ese color verde esmeralda que los hacían ver más seductores; vestía con una larga capa gris y transparente que permitía al espectador poder ver a través de la delgada tela. Vegeta no pasó de desapercibido ese eminente detalle, y eso provocó que Bra dibujara una mueca de desagrado.

El saiyajin siguió caminando hasta estar a unos escasos metros de la reina. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, como desafiándose, tratando de someterse el uno al otro. Bra miraba la escena expectante, ella estaba a unos diez metros alejada de los adultos. A pesar del odio mutuo que se sentía en el aire, el silencio era armonioso dentro del salón.

La mujer no se dio esperar más, se aclaró la garganta y, con una voz suave y cantarina saludó cortésmente al saiyajin.

— _Print Bejita_.

Bra solo le había entendido una palabra a la mujer, y esa sola palabra era el nombre de su padre.

— _Kralitsa_ _Ditrafo_ —dijo Vegeta hablando con gran fluidez ese extraño idioma.

La reina Ditrafo se olvidó de sus buenos modales adoptando un gesto de profundo desprecio hacia el saiyajin. Se puso de pie con elegancia, echando la capa de su túnica a su costado.

—Vinieron a mi planeta en vano— habló la mujer empleando un tono de voz firme y soberbio, pero sin perder la elegancia que tanto hacía relucir.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo una expresión impasible.

—Solo dame el _neraru_ , y tal vez considere dejarte con vida.

Bra tembló al oír lo último. Observó a la reina y vio que ella no se había inmutado ante tal amenaza por parte del saiyajin.

—Les he ofrecido mis servicios durante siglos—continuó diciendo la mujer con rotundidad, cuyo rostro solo expresaba mordacidad e impotencia—. ¡Mi raza: "Las Shidesutkujins" fueron las más fieles ayudantes de Freezer!, ¡Cómo te atreves, sirviente de Freezer, retornar en mi planeta y querer profanar el _neraru…_!

Pero fue silenciada por Vegeta cuando éste arremetió contra ella para luego lanzarla hacia atrás, impactándola contra el trono.

—No juegues con tu suerte, maldita—masculló Vegeta furioso, tomando a la fémina fuertemente por la garganta impidiéndole que entrara aire en sus pulmones.

La escena era horripilante para Bra, su propio padre estaba encima de una mujer, sometiéndola. No podía permitir aquello.

— ¡No, por favor! —imploró la niña a Vegeta, pero éste la ignoró por completo. Sin más remedio se quitó el casco y luego se dirigió a la reina—. No queremos lastimarte, solo danos el _neraru_ y nos iremos ¡Te lo prometo!

A continuación, la reina Ditrafo miró a Bra con los ojos totalmente incrédulos, paseó la mirada en ella y luego hacia Vegeta, repitiendo la acción un par de veces más.

—Tú eres…—trató de hablar, su voz se volvió ronca y débil. No dejaba de apreciar a la pequeña niña que seguía aterrorizada.

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó Vegeta curioso, siguiendo la trayectoria visual de la mujer—. Por supuesto, ese es tu poder ¿cierto?

Para alivio de la reina Ditrafo, el saiyajin había soltado su cuello, no obstante él seguía encima de ella, inmovilizándola.

—Esa niña no podrá cumplir con su promesa—habló la mujer como para sí, seguidamente clavó sus ojos verdes en las rendijas negras del príncipe, eufóricos—. Mi gente murió a manos de Freezer ¡De ese maldito traidor! ¡No te daré el _neraru_ para que tú se lo des a él!

Vegeta la miraba con evidente placer, su sonrisa burlesca centelleó hasta convertirse en un gesto de insondable ímpetu.

—No puedo dejar que Freezer se lleve el crédito por algo que no hizo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, saiyajin?

Vegeta ensanchó más su sonrisa.

—Yo mandé a mis hombres a exterminar tu raza—susurró cerca del oído de la mujer que en cuanto ella supo el verdadero destino de su pueblo, sollozó llena de rabia.

—Esa criatura no es como tú—siseó la reina enseñando los dientes en señal de amenaza.

—Eso es muy cierto—admitió Vegeta concordando completamente con ella. Luego recordó que la niña ya no tenía el casco puesto, así que era la oportunidad para saber lo que tanto le intrigaba—. Dímelo.

Ahora le tocaba a la reina reír con regocijo.

—Tal vez no lea la mente como tú, saiyajin—volvió hacia la niña los ojos empañados y llenos de ira, después los regresó hacia Vegeta—, pero leo la esencia, el aura que rodea a cada ser perteneciente de esta galaxia ¡Sabes que no miento! ¡Solo termina rápido con esto!

Vegeta no se quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta.

—Esa niña no es de esta galaxia—aseguró el saiyajin convincentemente. A pesar de que Bra todavía no le había contado nada sobre sus orígenes, estaba 100% seguro de que ella no provenía de esa galaxia.

—Lo sé, pero una parte de ella sí—Vegeta experimentó un miedo inexplicable muy dentro de él, sintió en cómo uno de sus más grandes temores se hacía realidad—. El origen de esa mestiza empieza contigo.

— ¿Mestiza?, ¿A qué te refieres con eso, mujer?—la reina no contestó enseguida, quiso regocijarse ante la incredulidad y, aunque él trataba de ocultarlo, el temor cuyo sentir no se comparaba con el dolor que ella escarmentó con la muerte de su pueblo—. ¡Responde!

La mujer debía aceptar que el príncipe de los saiyajins era un ser intuitivo, perspicaz, astuto e inteligente; a pesar de eso, su debilidad egocéntrica siempre le impedirá en no querer afrontar la realidad.

—Estoy lista para morir, saiyajin, y lo único que me queda decirte es que tú eres el padre de esa niña.

La mente de Vegeta había entrado en un trance abismal. Lo único que podía proyectar en su cabeza era que, lo que esa mujer le había confesado era una vil e inverosímil mentira ¡Era imposible! ¡Absolutamente imposible! Él no era padre, nunca quiso serlo ¡De ninguna manera iba aceptar esa blasfemia sin importarle que fuese verdad!

—Estás mintiendo—logró decirle Vegeta, estaba dispuesto a matarla de inmediato.

—Sabes que no, mi don es infalible—Vegeta parecía tranquilo, sumiso; no obstante su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar delatando así su inquietud—. Puedo reconocer razas que abarcan esta galaxia. Es una saiyajin, una saiyajin impura, mestiza, una hibrido, una rareza de mezcla del resultado de un saiyajin puro junto con otra raza que no puedo predecir. Veo en sus ojos azules esa veracidad que quiere escapar, solo mírala y sabrás que es la verdad.

Vegeta no necesitó escuchar más, era verdad, todo lo que le dijo aquella mujer resultó ser cierto; pudo ver en esos ojos verdes la franqueza de esa confesión. Él era el padre de Bra, eso era irremediable; absolutamente irremediable. Volteó a verla encima de su hombro, dándose cuenta en que esa chiquilla se encontraba absorta de todo lo que la rodeaba, ignorando por completo la plática que él tuvo con la reina.

—Terminaré contigo rápidamente—articuló Vegeta con suma tranquilidad y, sin dejar de mirar a su hija, dijo—: Tengo cosas pendientes que tratar con ella. Solo respóndeme esto: ¿Quién es su madre?

La reina ya presentía su muerte, solo dejó que se postergara por unos cuantiosos minutos; su destino era indiscutible.

—No lo sé.

Bra tenía unos sentidos altamente desarrollados gracias a su herencia de saiyajin, podía ver claramente la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, pero la larga distancia impedía que pudiese escuchar la conversación entre la reina y el príncipe. No sabía lo estaba sucediendo entre ellos, tenía el presentimiento de que ella, de alguna manera, estaba involucrada en aquella plática. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando su padre la miró con tanta profundidad, mezclada junto con el escepticismo y el aborrecimiento mismo. Caminó un par de pasos, dudosa, hacia ellos.

—Muy bien—Vegeta sin darse tiempo a nada, apretó la boca de la mujer, abriéndola con tanta facilidad, usó su otra mano para llegar a su objetivo y, sin más, le arrancó la lengua frente a la mirada aterrada de Bra—. Así no te escucharé decir más estupideces. Y sobre el _neraru_ , no te preocupes, sé dónde encontrarlo.

El grito de la mujer taladró los oídos de Bra, quien estaba abrumada ante tal sangriento panorama. En el salón comenzó a emanar el dulce olor a sangre, acompañándolo con los ecos de los desgarradores gemidos que emergían cerca del trono de su reina caída.

La pesadilla de Bra todavía continuaba: la hermosa mujer ahora se encontraba completamente desfigurada del rostro; su sangre se mezclaba con las lágrimas y el sudor nacidos de una insufrible agonía; su voluptuoso cuerpo ahora estaba a la merced de las manos de Vegeta.

El saiyajin, sintiendo una concupiscencia engrandecida, arrancó la tela que ocultaba el cuerpo de la reina para luego arremeter contra él. Ella no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza del desalmado príncipe, lo único que podía hacer era aguantar el martirio hasta que sus fuerzas se extinguieran por completo. Todo su ser estaba siendo ultrajado, mancillado; si tuviese su lengua sus gritos y gemidos serían tal tifón que colisionarían contra las paredes. La tortura parecía no querer culminar para ella, y cuando creyó que todo había sido suficiente para el saiyajin; vio con horror en como él se despojaba de la parte inferior de sus ropas… Cerró los ojos, esperando lo irrebatible… pasó rápido. No pudo ante la formidable fuerza del príncipe de los saiyajins.

Bra ya no podía soportarlo más, todo era demasiado para ella. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos tapando firmemente sus oídos. Había vomitado. Se sentía asqueada, avergonzada. No podía creer que aquel monstruo era su padre, su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir ¡Qué decepción! Ahora todo tenía sentido para ella, en que su familia nunca le quisiera mencionar sobre el pasado de Vegeta, la razón por la que Mirai Trunks quería tomar su lugar en esa misión sumándole a esa obsesión de querer protegerla y por qué en el diario de Bulma todo parecía indicar que alguien tenía la intención de ocultarle algo importante sobre su padre. Con el corazón hecho pedazos, levantó la cabeza a la vez que abría sus ojos para atisbar al saiyajin junto con el cadáver de la mujer que yacía en el suelo, inmóvil. Nada le importaba, lo único que quería era irse de ese lugar. Así que reunió todo el valor y la fuerza que le quedaban para poder escapar. Se puso de pie y, en el momento en que lo hizo, Vegeta se volteó para contemplarla. Un cruce de miradas se llevó a cabo entre padre e hija. Bra, con todo el dolor de su corazón, levantó la palma de su mano y comenzó a crear una esfera de energía dirigiéndola hacia él. No se detuvo para ver el semblante de sorpresa e incredulidad que puso su padre, ella solo quería escapar.

— ¡Big Bang Attack! —y, dichas esas palabras, el lugar colisionó creando ruinas por todas partes.

* * *

Trunks y Nappa se encontraban en un pequeño planeta deshabitado, el primero terminando de reparar la máquina del tiempo. Al fin lo había logrado. En las últimas horas pensó que Bra tendría que viajar sola junto con Vegeta hacia la tierra, pero eso ya no sería necesario. A pesar de que la máquina todavía no podía ser usada para ir al futuro, si funcionada como teletransportador. Satisfecho por su trabajo, se apresuró a guardar las herramientas que había utilizado para la reparación de la máquina. Tenía planeado ir a ese planeta donde su hermana y su padre fueron por esa "mercancía". Solo tenía que seguir la ubicación de Bra por medio del GPS que había colocado en el scouter de ella. Listo para partir, le ordenó a Nappa que se subiera a la nave, éste obedeció a regañadientes. Él iba a hacer lo mismo, pero en ese instante un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Podía sentirlos, estaba muy familiarizado ante esas dos energías malignas. Después de todo, Bra si viajaría junto con Vegeta.

—Me encontraron, están aquí—dijo Trunks con rabia, percibiendo las presencias de Towa y Miira.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este 9° capitulo. La verdad es que se me dificultó escribirlo, fue todo un caos, pero he aquí el resultado. Ahora me dedicaré a escribir un fic para un concurso de terror, y para serles sincera no llevo nada ¡Ni siquiera el titulo! Así que estaré estos siguientes tres días muy pero muy ocupada.**

 **Paso rapidín a los agradecimientos: Mafer08, Cardenas28, SophyBrief, Junior VB, Gaby, Sora147, Kyojuanime, Paola, Ximena, 30LucasTaylor, Aricvan, Cristian (jajajajaja me hiciste reír con tu comentario), Nizle883, nina, Marilu Bello, los dos Guest y Blythe J. Gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews, sus favs y sus follows :3**

 **Ya saben que pueden mandarme un review, inbox, un PM por cualquier duda, critica, o cualquier cosa que me quieran comentar. El link de mi página de facebook está en mi Bio.**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie Monyer**

 **26/10/16**


End file.
